Kepada: Paman Baik
by lime-hornet
Summary: Pekerjaan yang tergelut oleh latar masalah keluarga. Gempa, hanya perlu dukungan keluarganya. Tapi Gempa juga bisa menjadi Paman Baik karena pernah kehilangan keluarganya. — Gempa [AU] slight HaliYaya & AirYing
1. Chapter 1

Hei kepada anak-anak yang jarang bahkan tidak mendapat pelukan kasih sayang, apa kalian pernah berkirim surat kepada Tuhan? Misal isinya tentang keluhan kalian sebagai manusia yang kenapa dilahirkan ke dunia? Atau mungkin tentang hasrat kebencian pada orangtua yang selalu mementingkan dunia fana dari kalian?

Selama kalian berada dalam jalan lurus, suatu saat Tuhan akan mendengarkan keluhanmu. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Tunggu sampai Dia membalas suratmu, oke?

* * *

oczelt presents

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

.

 **Kepada: Paman Baik**

.

.

.

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

 **Please Enjoy~!**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki dengan paras menawan duduk pada tepi jendela. Satu kaki ia tekuk lalu menyanggahkannya pada bibir ambang. Sepasang netranya menatap baik-baik secarik kertas putih yang terbait tulisan-tulisan dengan tinta basah.

Jaket kuning-hitam ia biarkan terbias angin dari luar jendela. Iris kuning emasnya tengah sibuk membaca isi dari apa yang dituang penulis sang surat.

"Tragis."

Ucap pemuda itu dengan satu kata, namun menggambarkan seluruh isi dari makna sang surat. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Topi terbalik yang terpasang pada kepalanya ia goyang-goyang untuk menyempurnakan posisinya.

"Klient lagi?"

Satu laki-laki lain dengan paras sama keluar dari pintu dapur. Dari kedua tangannya sudah sedia baki dengan teko juga cangkir-cangkir bukan level biasa.

"Taruh tehnya di atas meja, Halilintar."

Pemuda bernama Halilintar itu langsung saja menaruh baki tersebut pada meja, sesuai suruhan.

"Ada seorang anak yang tidak menangis saat salah satu orangtua dia meninggal."

"Hatinya dingin sekali, ya Gempa?"

Laki-laki beriris emas yang bernama Gempa itu tertawa. "Dia hanya tidak tahu mana sedihnya, sampai ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan."

Kedua kaki Gempa turun dari bibir jendela. Ia luruskan sembari bangkit, lalu melangkah menuju dimana teko teh masih mengepul-ngepulkan asap hangatnya. Sesampainya, Gempa menuangkan isi dari isi teko menuju satu cangkit kosong yang tersedia.

"Air mana?"

"Masih jam tidurnya."

"Bangunkan dia. Siapa yang mengawasiku nanti kalau orangnya masih _kebo_?"

Halilintar mendengus sebal. "Langsung mau berangkat? Tidakkah kau menyuruhku untuk jadi supirmu sekali saja?"

Mereka bertiga tinggal dalam satu atap, karena memiliki wajah yang sama dan sama-sama masih perjaka. Peran Halilintar dalam rumah kayu sederhana mereka adalah penjaga dalam. Air mengawasi bagian luar—seperti berbelanja dan menjadi supir. Sedang Gempa sendiri—yang merupakan kakak kembar tertua—dikandidat sebagai pencari nafkah.

Pekerjaan Gempa mungkin simpel. Yah meski begitu, rancangan taktik dia untuk memenuhi keinginan klient tidak pernah diragukan. Jenius. Peka. Lagi ramah. Beda dengan Halilintar yang punya kekurangan sebagai personal yang galakan, dan Air yang memiliki kebiasaan mementingkan dunianya sendiri.

"Ganti peran? Kau tahu jalan daerah Sabah sini?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku tahulah. Aku juga penduduk sini." Halilintar menarik satu cangkir yang tersisa lalu menyeduh air teh yang masih ada. Cangkir ia dekatkan pada bibir tipisnya, menghirupnya sedikit demi sedikit guna menyaring suhu dalam kandungan sang teh.

"Belum pernah kepikiran, dan kurasa kalau kau bertugas di bagian luar aku bisa lebih tepat waktu untuk bekerja," Gempa ikut menyeruput tehnya. "Ahh~ tehnya hangat sekali!"

Halilintar memilih bungkam. Ia menyesapi pelan-pelan minumannya yang mulai mendingin. Gempa menyudahi acara minum teh pagi itu dengan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, yang hanya tersisa satu tetes kecil yang tidak sanggup lagi lidahnya jangkau.

"Tapi kalau Air bagian rumah, aku ragu saat aku pulang rumah tampak berantakan. Saat menjadi supir saja, dia kadang tertidur dengan menempelkan dahinya di stir mobil."

"Dia anak yang bertanggug jawab. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Kukira kau tidak akan percaya dengan Air."

"Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan orang yang baru kukenal."

"Jawaban yang sudah ditebak," balas Gempa. "Nah, aku mandi dulu. Buat saja pesan pada memo di depan pintu kulkas. Karena kebiasaan dia yang pertama saat bangun tidur itu mencari cemilan."

Halilintar membalas dengan mengangguk. Pemuda dengan mengenakan topi terbalik tersebut beranjak pergi dan masuk ke suatu kamar. Laki-laki beriris merah itu menghela napas setelah menyudahi minum teh. Sepasang netranya menangkap secarik kertas—yang mungkin sengaja dijatuhkan Gempa.

Ia berjalan menuju dimana surat tersebut tergeletak. Dipungutnya surat itu lalu membacanya sejenak. Tulisan dengan tinta hitam yang dibuat serapi dan selurus mungkin. Kelihatannya, klient kali ini berusia bukan sekolah dasar.

* * *

 _ **Kepada Paman Baik,**_

 _ **Aku Farah, punya masalah dimana aku menangis ketika seseorang mengungkit kematian bapakku. Padahal saat bapakku mati, aku tidak pernah menangis. Tapi tiga hari masuk sekolah, aku ditanya temanku dan aku menangis.**_

 _ **Bagaimana solusinya ya, paman? Apa aku harus menghindari pertanyaan itu semuanya?**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk jawabannya!**_

* * *

Halilintar melipat kertas tersebut menjadi kecil. Sungingan senyum kecil terbentuk dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Redaksi memang pikirannya sedikit aneh, apalagi buat Gempa."

=oOo=

"Halo adik kecil~!"

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang duduk pada teras tengah melamun. Mendengar seruan ramah pemuda bertopi terbalik, anak itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mencoba untuk hormat kepada tamu yang berkunjung di rumah, kemungkinan besar.

"Cari mama ya? Mama tadi belanja," kata anak itu dengan senyuman. "Paman bisa tunggu sampai mama kembali."

Dari pandangan anak perempuan itu sendiri, Gempa yang ia lihat tampak seperti umur remaja. Untuk apa mencari ibu dia sendiri yang berumur sudah berkisar 30-an? Mencoba berpikir optimis. Mungkin laki-laki disana adalah anak teman ibunya. Tapi tidak salahkah memanggil ia paman?

Lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki depannya. Hanya dengan kaos merah bersama jaket kuning-hitam. Bertopi terbalik. Ini sepertinya anak olahragawan yang suka kebebasan, seperti pemain sepeda atau pelari. Mungkin saja.

"Oh gitu... namamu Farah 'kan?"

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu tertegun sejenak, "Eh iya... kenapa paman tahu?"

"Perlu ya paman cerita?"

Perempuan bernama Farah itu menyahut, "Ya sudah kalau paman gak mau cerita."

"Dan biasanya, ibumu berapa jam untuk sampai kesini dari sana?"

"Kalau _mall_ kemungkinan lama. Biasanya mama itu belanja beragam."

"Kebiasaan perempuan kalau _shopping_."

"Oh ya, paman duduk saja dulu," Farah menunjuk satu lain kursi yang kosong. Mempersilakan Gempa untuk duduk secara isyarat.

"Panggil aku Gempa."

"G—gempa?!"

Farah tidak salah dengar pastinya. Dia bilang namanya Gempa. Tunggu, itu bukannya kosakata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan bumi berguncang dengan pergeseran lempeng juga kehancuran untuk apapun yang ada di atasnya? Meski tanah amblas dan longsor juga bertindak sama seperti gempa—menghancurkan.

Lagi-lagi anak itu berpikir hal aneh.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Namaku memang Gempa," sahut Gempa, seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis tersebut.

"Jadi.. gitu..."

"Kau tidak perlu menghidangkan minuman atau apa."

"Eh saya buatnya cepat kok! Tunggu ya paman—"

Anak itu mau saja langsung berlari memasuki rumah. Membuka pintu rumah, lalu membuat air dalam ceret dan menyalakan kompor. Beruntung jika Ibunya selalu menyediakan stok biskuit untuk menjamu para tamu.

Gempa membiarkan anak itu untuk masuk. Tangan kanannya ia angkat, menjamah-jamah area telinga di bagian serupa.

"Anaknya sopan. Tapi punya harga diri tinggi. Kurasa aku paham alasan dia menangis saat ayahnya tiada mengapa."

[ _Cepat kembali atau dia bakal menyediakan teh buatmu. Ibunya sebentar lagi akan kesini.]_

"Secepat itu?!"

 _[Memang butuh berapa lama seorang ibu-ibu yang membeli bahan makan, pada suatu mall yang hanya 5 km jaraknya?]_

"Tunggu disana ya, Halilintar."

Gempa langsung bertindak cepat. Lompatinya pagar yang menjadi pembatas teras rumah, lalu derap kakinya yang panjang membuat ia begitu laju berlari. Setapak demi setapak jalan beraspal ia langkahi.

Sampai sebuah mobil terparkir pada pinggir jalan ia temui. Bernuansa hitam dengan plat nomor yang masih baru. Gempa berlari ke arahnya. Pintu belakang mobil tergeser ke belakang secara otomatis. Pemuda bertopi terbalik bernuansa coklat tersebut pun memasuki mobil disana tanpa ragu.

"Fuh, aku masih awal mengobrolnya," keluh Gempa yang langsung menempelkan pantatnya pada tempat duduk disana. Pintu mobil secara otomati bergeser ke depan lalu menutup.

"Kurang beruntung," balas supir disana.

"Hahaha... lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja. Oke?"

Pemuda bertopi depan mengangguk. Sebagai orang yang duduk paling depan juga berada di kursi pengemudi, ia menyalakan _starter_ mobil kemudian mengendarai mobil tersebut menjauh dari rumah yang di datangi Gempa. Sejenak ada suara tawa kecil menemani.

"Haha, pertama kalinya aku dibonceng kau. Rasanya kau sama saja lambat dengan Air," terang Gempa.

"Kalau kita mau kelihatan mencolok, ya lebih baik memang ngebut."

Balasan Halilintar begitu simpel, namun menusuk. Gempa yang mendengar penuturan si pria beriris merah terdiam. Lebih baik tidak membalas argumennya terlebih dahulu.

=oOo=

" _Assalamu'alaikum."_

Gempa dan Halilintar serempak mengucapkan salam, saat akan menuju ambang pintu luar sebuah rumah simpel. Rumah itu berbahan kayu ulin dengan ukuran kurang lebih 20 kali 30 meter. Rumahnya memiliki tingkat dua di atasnya dengan ukuran kurang dari lantai dasar. Disana ada satu pohon besar yang bertengger pada pagar kayu bercat putih utama rumah itu.

" _Wa'alaikum salam."_ Laki-laki dengan paras sama seperti Gempa dan Halilintar membukakan sang pintu. Menyambut kedua orang yang ingin memasuki rumah, dengan senyum tamah. "Makan siang hanya bisa kubuat nasi goreng. Kalian minta di memo nasi lemak, sedangkan di kulkas tidak ada bumbunya."

"Aku bukan memasukkan bumbu daging di kulkas, tapi di lemari piring," balas Halilintar. "Aku lupa bilang kalau aku simpan di kulkas bumbunya bakal padat... tadi pagi memang kutaruh di kulkas sih."

"Makan apapun tidak masalah."

Mungkin sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar, Gempa langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia sudah terlalu lama mendengar Air dan Halilintar saling sahut-menyahut. Lebih baik waktu luangnya ia manfaatkan dengan buru-buru mengisi perut yang kosong.

Atau mungkin Gempa tidak mau melihat perkelahian kecil. Laki-laki yang paling malas mendengar keributan, apalagi tentang hal sepele.

"Besok tugas kalian dari awal saja lagi. Halilintar mengurus rumah, Air membantuku."

Halilintar melepas topi depannya, menyisir helaiannya yang lembab oleh keringat. "Iya iya."

"Lagian juga urusan paling paham dunia luar memang aku. Kau lebih baik di dapur saja."

Sedangkan laki-laki beriris biru laut itu mengibas rambut hitam pendeknya sejenak. Ia melirik Halilintar yang kini pada posisi dari belakang punggungnya setelah berbalik. Memeletkan lidahnya kecil.

"Heh, kau dipilih bagian luar karena memang tidak bisa mengurus dapur! Asal kau tahu itu!" Halilintar langsung menanggapinya temperamen.

"Ahh~ Aku malas. Lagian kalau aku tidak membela pun, sebenarnya sudah kelihatan siapa yang salah."

"Kau yang salah."

"Serah deh."

Dan Gempa yang sudah menarik satu piring nasi goreng itu, menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ah harusnya dia tidak ikut usulan Halilintar untuk mengantarnya tadi.

=oOo=

Jam sepuluh malam. Seluruh penjuru rumah gelap. Lampu-lampu dimatikan demi mengurangi radiasi yang ada dari cahaya mereka daam penjuru rumah itu. Tidak baik katanya untuk kesehatan kulit. Walau sekalian untuk menghemat listrik, katanya.

Yah kecuali satu kamar yang sengaja pintu depannya dibiarkan menganga. Disana hanya ditemani sedikit cahaya lilin. Suara ketukan dan gesekan kecil ikut meriahkan ruangan tersebut. Hembusan angin ikut meramaikan dengan mengetuk jendela kaca kamar tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pendek mengusap kepalanya. Gatal? Tidak. Ia hanya sedikit memijit kepalanya agar kepalanya sedikit nyaman.

Satu tangannya terus mengenggam pena. Menggores tinta dari dalamnya membentuk suatu tulisan kata demi kata—dan tak lama menjadi beberapa kalimat. Menjadi satu paragraf. Terus menerus ia menulis. Namun ia kadang berhenti untuk setidaknya kembali mengurut kepalanya.

"Gempa, kau masih belum tidur?"

Teguran di luar tidak membuat sang penulis berhenti. Ada orang lain memasuki kamar pemilik itu. Ia berjalan pelan, mendekat pada meja yang digunakan Gempa sebagai tempat menulis.

"Tidak baik hanya menggunakan cahaya lilin. Kenapa tidak menggunakan lampu saja?" tanya pemuda dengan iris biru laut itu. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mencoba membuat topik pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Gempa hanya membalas lain, "Air, kau belum tidur? Tumben sekali."

"Rasa kantukku kurang. Aku juga merasa, tidak baik tiduran melulu. Aku juga khawatir masa depanku."

"Astaga kau terlalu jujur," Gempa menghentikan aksi menulisnya. Tadinya ia yang dalam posisi duduk menghadap meja, ia putar 90 derajat menuju arah Air berada. "Kau juga mau kerja?"

"Untuk apa sih kerja? Itu hanya membuat kita banyak uang terus jadi koruptor."

"Pikiranmu pesimis melulu."

Air berdeham mengiyakan. Ia juga tidak tahu, akan menyahut apa lagi untuk pernyataan seorang notulis.

"Aku juga tadi mau menyalakan lampu, tapi kasihan Halilintar. Dia butuh istirahat nyaman," akhirnya Gempa menjawab pertanyaan Air tanpa perlu diingat.

"Dia selalu bangun pagi. Aku salut."

"Mau bangun pagi juga? Kenapa tidak beli jam weker? Mau aku belikan?"

"Lebih baik belajar patuh secara alami," elak Air.

"Paling karena tidak mau benar-benar niat bangun pagi."

Sunggingan senyum tidak rela terlukis dari wajah pemuda beriris biru itu.

Kali ini Air memilih untuk menghabiskan berkunjung dengan melihat sudut-sudut kamar Gempa. Ada majalah dinding yang diletakkan di atas meja menulis. Ranjang dengan sprei polos—tidak sepertinya yang bergambar aneka gambaran imut kategori yang ada di dunia air. Rapi, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Buku-buku yang banyak dari rak buku membuat kesan berantakan. Kau akan takjub dengan banyaknya jenis buku yang ada dalam satu rak kecil itu.

Dan yang membuat perhatian Air teralihkan, adalah sebuah foto lengkap dengan bingkai berukuran 10R. Menampakkan wajah Gempa, Halilintar, dan dia sendiri serta dua pemuda lain dengan paras sama. Saling tersenyum.

"Aku kangen Api..."

"Aku juga. Taufan dan Api."

Gempa memilih memperbaiki posisinya seperti semula kemudian mulai lagi untuk menulis. Entah Air merasa Gempa tidak terlalu niat untuk membicarakan mereka. Tapi Air sudah terlanjur membuka obrolan topik tentang mereka.

"Menurutmu, kapan mereka akan berkunjung kesini?"

"Aku masih belum tahu yang pasti."

Sejak tragedi 'itu', kedua saudara berparas sama dengan mereka itu memilih minggat tanpa diketahui ketiga belah pihak—Gempa, Air, dan Halilintar. Entah kemana tujuannya. Mereka tidak memberi kabar sejak 5 tahun terakhir.

Yang paling merasakan berat hati adalah Air, yang notabene orang yang memiliki jiwa melankolis tinggi. Memang ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Namun saat ia sudah di kamar, ia akan menangis seraya memeluk album kenangan kelima saudara itu berfoto bersama.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Semoga pekerjaanmu bisa berjalan baik."

Kini Air merasa jam tidurnya mulai berdentang. Ia memilih meninggalkan Gempa untuk masuk dalam kamarnya sendiri. Menutup daun pintu pemilik kamar pelan sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke kamarnya.

Sedang Gempa, ia memandang kertas yang tadi ditulisnya sejenak. Setelahnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh album yang menjadi fondasi Air mengungkit kedua saudaranya yang lain.

"Yah, kalau aku jadi kamu, Air... aku tidak mau lagi mengingat dua saudara brengsek kita itu. Tapi sudahlah, kau memang punya jiwa untuk peduli dengan orang lain."

Gempa menutup penanya, ia taruh alat menulis itu kembali pada tempat alat tulis berada. Kertas yang ia ukir pun disimpannya pada laci kerja.

"Informasi sementara mereka hanya akan jadi rahasia untukku. Aku tidak bisa membuat Halilintar dan Air jadi lebih membenci mereka."

Sebagai kakak pertama yang terlebih dahulu lahir, ia bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga saudaranya sendiri. Baik lahir maupun batin. Itu janji yang sudah ia ukir dari prinsip hidupnya. Tidak dapat ditoleransi.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Entah jadi fantasy atau hanya AU normal... tapi senang aja bayangin Gempa jadi kakak pertama yang punya tanggung jawab tinggi.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Kehidupan tragis sudah menjadi nama tengah ketiga saudara yang terpaksa satu atap karena tiada sosok wanita. Saling membantu. Terpaksa mengerjakan apa yang harusnya tangan wanitalah yang harus menangani pekerjaan itu—misal mencuci baju, memasak. Bahkan peran laki-laki sebagai pencari nafkah juga masih digelut, setelah sebelumnya lelah harus mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya diemban kaum hawa.

Sebenarnya ada yang lebih berat dari sekedar hidup tanpa orangtua, namun sekarang yang difokuskan adalah kehidupan mereka sehari-harinya.

Namanya saja bertahan hidup, apapun harus dilakukan.

Biasanya, ada dua kategori manusia saat dihidangkan masalah sulit. Satu, dia menganjarkan manusia lain agar ikut merasakan pedih yang dirasakannya selama bertahan hidup. Dua, dia berusaha untuk melakukan budi pekerti agar tidak ada yang sepertinya.

Dan Gempa sudah menetapkan satu dari kedua pilihan itu. Ia berjaga sampai tengah malam hanya untuk menulis rancangan. Siang langsung beraksi di lapangan. Sisa waktu digunakan untuk mengetik. Entah setelahnya membuka _email_ dan langsung mengirim via nirkabel, atau meminta Air mengantarnya pada pondok dimana berkasnya harus berdiam.

Semua itu ia lakukan bukan hanya sebatas mengasihani orang agar tidak hidup sulit sepertinya. Walau sebagian iya.

Tapi ia mencintai 'mereka'. Tidak ingin melunturkan harapan mereka.

Jika suatu saat 'mereka' mulai ragu keberadaan akan Tuhan, atau ragu pada keputihan hati mereka.

=oOo=

"Halilintar _-chan_ yang lagi masak, apa kabar?"

Pada ruang dapur, pemuda beriris biru laut itu terkekeh setelah menggoda kakak tengahnya. Halilintar yang kelihatan serius memasak masih juga fokus menatap wadah yang ada di atas kompor.

"Air _-kun_ bangun pagi?"

"Tolong hentikan obrolan wibu itu."

"Eh, yang menyapa embel-embel gadis tadi yang duluan siapa, ya?"

"Loh bukannya kakakku yang lahir duluan dariku ini jarang mau digurau?"

Gempa yang terlihat masih memakai piyama—sama dengan Halilintar dan Air—masuk dalam ruang dapur. Kedua tangannya ia angkat lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hoamm~ Pagi yang sejuk ya, langsung kedapatan dua adik ribut," sindir Gempa. Sampai pada meja makan dimana Air berada, ia menarik salah satu kursi disana kemudian mendudukinya.

"Aku sebenarnya mau tidur lagi, tapi hari ini aku terjaga pagi karena dibangunin kakak galak sana," desis Air. "Mukaku dibanting sama bantal."

"Kebiasaan bangun telat nanti rezeki dipatok ayam," sahut Halilintar yang ternyata menguping keluhan Air.

"Fuh."

Air melipat kedua tangannya kemudian menjadikannya sebagai alas bantal ke depan. Bertumpuh pada meja makan berlapis kain polos.

"Benar kata Halilintar. Air, kamu jangan kebiasaan kebo nanti pacar jauh loh."

"Hmm."

Gumaman kecil, hanya itu balasan Air.

"Banyakan tidur nanti pipi tembem loh," tambah Gempa lagi.

"Tidur itu obat murah untuk menyembuhkan penyakit."

"Ngomong rasional nomor satu, tapi gak seimbang sama penerapannya," kembali Halilintar membalas.

"Sudahlah, Halilintar. Kasihan Air kamu pojokin terus."

"Hmph."

Sudip digunakannya untuk mengangkat telur goreng dalam penggorengan, juga meniriskan minyak-minyak yang masih terkandung olehnya. Gempa memilih bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju rak piring. Diambilnya tiga keping piring dimana kemudian ia mendekati Halilintar.

Pemuda beriris merah delima itu mengerti. Ia menaruh telur setengah matang pada piring teratas yang dibawa Gempa. Sisa dua telur yang belum dipecah. Tengah cangkang telur ia ketuk pada ujung sudip pada tengah penggorengan. Setelah terpecah sepertiga, Halilintar menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka si cangkang kuat. Isinya keluar, menampakkan kemilaunya inti dari sekitarnya yang bening menjadi tampak.

"Hari ini menunya telur setengah matang saja, Halilintar?"

"Makan pagi yang ringan saja dulu."

"Ya sudah deh. Nanti kalo siang aku menagih menu besar, ya?"

Halilintar menoleh pada Gempa, "Maunya apa?"

"AKU MAU PIZZA!"

Halilintar dan Gempa menoleh pada suara seruan tba-tiba. Air mengacunngkan tangannya bersemangat.

"Eh barusan kulihat orang disana lemas, deh," Gempa tahu Halilintar pasti akan bertutur pedas kembali. Jadi dia menyerobot dengan membuka obrolan manis—semoga.

"Uangnya? Jangan minta sama Gempa," seperti yang diharapkan Gempa. Walau Halilintar masih terdengar menyindir, sih.

"Katanya boleh _request_. Jahat."

Gempa tampak lelah, raut wajahnya kusut. "Daripada itu, siapa yang mau antar aku lagi tugas hari ini?"

"Aku!"

Serempak Halilintar dan Air mengajukan diri. Sadar karena jawaban mereka berdua sama, keduanya langsung bertatap tajam.

"Akulah!"

"Aku saja!"

Padahal Gempa berniat menengahi dengan menawari hal seperti itu guna mencerahkan pertengkaran kecil antara Halilintar dan Air. Tapi apa boleh daya, tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka ingin mengalah.

Gempa hanya bisa menghela napas.

=oOo=

Air punya personaliti yang cukup irit bicara. Makanya kalau dibanding sekarang, dahulu dia orangnya tertutup lagi pendiam. Cuek akan urusan berat. Walau hobinya masih serumpun dari dulu sampai sekarang—tidur sampai 12 jam sehari.

Sekarang dia berbanding terbalik ketika dihadapkan wajah Halilintar. Dia sedikit sewot.

Gempa tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan adik bungsunya yang biasa kalem itu jadi sedikit mirip temperamental mirip Halilintar. Mengingat saat masih sekolah dasar saja, Air itu tidak bisa melawan temannya yang meminta contekan pekerjaan rumah. Air adalah orang yang takut untuk menyakiti perasaan seseorang secara langsung.

Ya, awalnya Gempa sempat curiga bahwa Air tahu sesuatu alasan Api dan Taufan pergi. Khusus kepada Api. Kalau bisa diberi tanda petik dua pada nama laki-laki yang memengaruhi hidup Air itu. Tapi tidak. Air bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia—Gempa sendiri, sampai berkelahi dengan kedua saudara itu.

Api adalah sosok berharga di depan mata Air sendiri. Saudara kembar yang terlahir tidak lama keluar setelahnya yaitu Air. Meski Api tua beberapa detik, tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua itu setara. Tunggu, Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan juga terlahir dalam waktu dekat. Tapi Gempa memang paling dahulu hadir.

Mungkin dalam negara mereka sendiri, kelima saudara yang hidup bersama sampai beranjak dewasa hanya mereka. Dahulu ada rumor mengatakan, saudara kembar tidak boleh saling bersama karena mereka bisa saling menyukai. Tapi Gempa mengelak legenda yang dari pandangannya sendiri itu mitos. Kalau ditanyakan alasannya apa saja, Gempa bisa memberi alasan _bejibun_.

"Paman?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil paman itu ia geleng. Kedua matanya yang tampak serius dari tadi, kini membesar.

Ada sosok perempuan dengan poni rata menatapnya cemas. Ia mengenakan pakaian terusan tipis yang dibalut jaket agar tampak sopan. Posisinya dalam berjongkok, berlawanan dengan orang yang ia tegur dimana posisinya duduk pada kursi tamu.

"Eh? Ah—maaf. Paman sedikit ngantuk."

Gempa menghela napas pelan. Melamun saat bekerja? Ini bukan _style_ Gempa biasanya. Sudah berapa menit ia kuras? Sudah tahu misinya itu hanya mengunjungi klient tanpa sepengetahuan pihak lain, dan kemungkinan waktu luang seperti itu jarang sekali ada. Kalau dia bekerja begini terus, bisa-bisa misinya tidak akan sukses.

"Ibu kemungkinan memang lama baru datang. Barusan beliau telepon."

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tertegun. Bukan karena arti bahwa waktu luang Gempa bisa menjalankan misinya semakin panjang—walau mungkin itu bisa sedikit menambah persen. Hanya saja ada yang salah dari ekspresi anak di depannya.

Mungkin saat pertama ia datang—tepatnya kemarin—wajah anak itu memang datar sekali. Tapi hari ini seperti ingin melupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilupakannya. Ekspresinya nyata sekali berubahnya.

"Sebenarnya ibumu ada di rumah berapa lama setiap harinya?"

Gempa langsung menatap anak tersebut yang sudah lain ekspresinya. Hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada karangan atau hal-hal yang perlu disembunyikan.

"Maaf ya paman, ibuku memang jarang di rumah."

"Yang melakukan ibumu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Senyuman lembut langsung Gempa sunggingkan pada dua sudut bibirnya. Perempuan bernama Farah itu diam. Ia merasakan hal aneh yang sepertinya terasa nyaman dari aura paman di depannya itu. Berbekal keyakinan bahwa orang di depannya baik, Farah mencoba terbuka. Perempuan itu duduk pada kursi teras yang tersisa.

"Sejak tidak ada lagi bapakku hidup, keluargaku kelihatan hancur. Kakak pergi, ibu jarang di rumah."

"Kau menjaga rumah setiap hari sendirian?"

"Engh... gak lama sih. Nanti sore ibu biasanya pulang. Tapi kalau pulang nanti jalan lagi."

"Jadi kamu jarang main ke rumah teman ya?"

"... ," Farah terkekeh. Dengan cara seakan memaksa. "Hahaha, iya. Farah udah biasa kok. Farah dibelikan boneka banyak sama ibu juga."

"Paman dulu gak punya teman juga. Paman ga punya ayah sama ibu."

"Loh jadi yang rawat paman siapa?"

"Paman mantan anak panti asuhan dulunya."

Farah manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ingat tidak, dahulu saat kecil kamu suka main apa sama ayahmu?"

"Main kartu."

"Mau main? Paman juga mau coba main. Siapa tahu punya anak kayak Farah nanti."

"Uhh—"Farah tampak malu-malu. Merasa namanya disebut. "Tapi kartunya dibuang ibu."

"Sayang sekali..."

Pemuda itu paham kalau berlama-lama pada rumah orang, ia pasti akan dicurigai. Langsung saja Gempa bangkit dari kursinya, dan secara tidak sadar matanya bertemu dengan sampul yang tidak asing di matanya. Kertas dengan sampul gambar anak-anak sedemikian penuh—namun tidak menutup seluruhnya. Dikemas dengan latar dan judul sampul yang indah dipandang.

"Oh Farah punya buku majalah anak-anak?"

"Iya!" ucap Farah antusias. "Itu Farah beli supaya gak bosan di rumah."

Sambilan itu Gempa membuka lembar demi lembar halaman itu. "Wah bukunya bagus."

"Bahkan disana punya rublik 'Kepada Paman Baik'!"

"Eh itu rublik apa?"

"Gini paman, jadi kita itu sebagai anak-anak bisa ngasi curahan hati. Sekarang 'kan zamannya teknologi, tapi rublik sana gak mau pake gituan. Musti surat ngirimnya."

Lagi-lagi Gempa duduk pada kursinya. Paham akan Farah yang sepertinya lagi dalam masa _mood_ mengobrol.

"Dia itu cantumin kolom dari siapa dan alamatnya. Biar bisa saling berbagi."

"Kamu suka rublik gituan?"

"Suka _dong_ paman! Sekarang sudah zamannya orang ngambek gak mau ngomong, tapi main kesal aja lewat status. Pas tahu ada rublik gituan, jadinya anak-anak zaman sekarang gak ketergantungan dunia maya. Ya, Farah sih liatnya kalo ada gituan jadi kita bisa saling terbuka."

"Pernah ngirim kesana emangnya?"

Reaksinya langsung diam. Seharusnya Gempa tidak perlu bertanya hal itu sekarang. Namun pemuda itu berpikir lagi, waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal pilu baiknya ada disaat ia enak mengobrol. Kesannya akan beda.

"... baru saja sih ngirim. Dua hari lalu."

"Ohh gitu."

Mau tahu kesan orang yang tengah _mood_ mengobrol tiba-tiba ditanya hal pribadi bagaimana?

"Farah ngirim tentang masalah keluarga Farah."

Biasanya, orang seperti itu akan mudah terbuka. Kau tidak perlu memutar otakmu lagi hanya untuk mencari pertanyaan yang pas dengan apa jawaban yang kau mau cari. Gempa hafal sekali dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Tentang gini... Farah kan anak yatim sejak sekolah dasar... lalu Farah punya masalah kenapa gak bisa nangis saat liat muka bapak sendiri..."

"Pertanyaannya bermutu juga."

"Makasih paman," Farah menyumbingkan senyumnya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa sedikit terbuka pada orang yang bersamanya tidak masalah. "Jadi, Farah takut punya kelainan gak nangis waktu depan bapak. Farah keknya orang jahat ya..."

Lagi-lagi pantat ia naikkan. Gempa tidak lelah bergerak, walau sebenarnya sudah lelah melakukan naik-turun kursi.

"Itu gak salah, Farah."

Kini ia menekuk kedua lututnya kemudian berjongkok. Gempa mengelus kepala anak kecil yang masih umur awal pubertas itu.

"Percayalah, kau pasti melakukan hal tersebut karena masih merasa ayahmu ada. Tapi saat kau merasa ada kekurangan dalam kehidupanmu, kau akan sadar kemudian. Ada yang salah. Dan itu adalah, ayahmu yang kini tidak lagi bisa membuatmu tertawa."

Bibir perempuan itu gemetar. Ia merasakan sensasi lain setelah mendengar ucapan Gempa. Begitu lembut, dan hangat rasanya.

"H—hiks!"

Farah menyeka airmatanya beberapa kali. Berusaha keras untuk tampak tegar. Namun ia tidak bisa. Bulir airmatanya terlalu banyak mengalir. Tangannya sampai dirasa basah dan lengket.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa menangis? Kau saat itu masih kecil. Kau bisa merasakan ayahmu masih bersamamu. Beliau memelukmu. Menahan tangismu. Namun ia hanya diberi kesempatan tipis untuk bisa di dunia. Hingga Tuhan mengumandangkan waktunya habis, beliau terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu. Beliau tidak bisa lagi menyeka tangisanmu."

"J—jadi gitu ya—hiks! Maaf, Farah kira Farah anak aneh—ibu bilang Farah orangnya susah beremosi! Hiks!"

Disana, Gempa mengelus belakang punggung anak itu. Membelainya.

"Jangan merasa bahwa mereka ikut mengabaikanmu, kalau kau mengacuhkan mereka sejenak..."

=oOo=

"Hari ini misi berhasil dengan bekal airmata, paman redaksi?"

"Heh, ojek. Diam sana."

Hari ini Gempa sedikit jengkel. Lagi-lagi disupir Air, tadi Farah menempelkan wajahnya pada jaket kesayangannya ketika bertugas, sekarang—

"Aku tadi kesandung saat berlari kesini. Telat _amat_ lapor _emak_ nya udah ada! Nyaris ketahuan aku datang kesana bukan karena nyari ibunya!"

"Mana kutahu, aku tadi beli susu kocok pas mau masuk ke mobil kelihatan deh ada ibunya mau datang."

 _Starter_ mobil dinyalakan. Air menggerakkan stirnya lalu menjalankan mobil tersebut pada jalanan terbuka. Gempa yang duduk pada kursi tengah, memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Bersantai sejenak daripada mempersalahkan Air yang sudah keseringan lalai menjalankan tugas.

"Anak kesepian. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia orangnya seperti apa."

"Sudah dibilang 'kan, kenapa tidak mengajukan untuk penambahan rublik uji sifat pada perusahaan magangmu itu?" balas Air yang menyetir begitu konsentrasi.

"Kalau gitu biasanya antara anak-anak tidak tertarik baca, atau orangtua yang isi jika itu berhadiah."

"Susah sih ya."

Gempa menolehkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil bagian kiri. Beberapa kios dan pepohonan dilalui mobil tersebut begitu laju.

"Dari awal Halilintar 'kan sudah bilang, kalau tugasnya hanya memuat surat... ya surat aja..."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Air...," Gempa mendongakkan kepalanya. Belakang kepala bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil. "Aku ini juga sekalian mengumpulkan survei..."

"Ingatlah, pekerjaanmu cuma mengetik dan menerima surat pembaca... mobil saja pinjaman dari pimpinan perusahaan."

"Argh, aku pusing ah! Pengen tidur!"

Air berdecak sendiri. Kalau Gempa sendiri sudah _badmood_ untuk diajak berbincang, apa boleh buat. Yang bisa Air lakukan hanya mengendarai terus mobil yang disetirnya.

' _Kalo sama Halilintar baru mungkin bisa. Mana bisa aku keras hati.'_

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Ada yang bisa tebak pekerjaan Gempa? Then, kalau ditanya urutan lahir mereka: Gempa – Taufan – Halilintar – Api & Air. Kalau ditanya kasus Api dan Taufan... masih rahasia author~

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Hari pun gelap seiring waktu. Masih dihari Gempa baru pulang dari tempat sorang gadis bernama Farah. _Adzan_ berkumandang, waktunya _solat_ ditegakkan. Jalanan meriah dengan banyaknya bola lampu tiap bangunan tegak. Udara dingin datang menyelimuti penjuru kota Sabah, satu dari 13 negara bagian milik negeri Jiran yang sering disebut Negeri di Bawah Bayu.

Air dan Gempa memasuki rumah bersama lekas. Mereka takkan mau ketinggalan untuk menunaikan solat secara berjamaah. Disana Halilintar sudah memakai sarung juga pecinya, juga membukakan pintu mempersilakan kedua saudaranya masuk. Meski raut wajahnya datar dimana memberi kesan dia tidak mau peduli, orangnya tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Bukan hanya sekedar membukakan pintu. Sajadah dan perlengkapan solat lain sudah disediakan Halilintar mandiri pada ruang keluarga. Namun meski begitu, Gempa dan Air harus mandi dan berwudhu terlebih dahulu.

Bukan Gempa yang sebagai imam untuk hari ini. Halilintar sudah sadar ini harinya untuk menjadi pemimpin solat. Ia berdiri paling depan. Mereka melaksanakan dua solat— _maghrib_ dan _isya_ —pada malam itu secara _khusyuk_. Sebelum menunggu _Isya_ datang, mereka masih pada tempat masing-masing dan melakukan shalawat.

" _Alhamdulillah..."_

Gempa melepas pecinya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya mengajak Air bersalaman, disusul Halilintar. Tidak lupa juga Air mencium tangan Halilintar selayaknya berbakti kepada kakak.

"Sudah kusediakan nasi dan lauk di meja," ucap Halilintar pertama kali seusai tangannya dicium oleh Air.

"Aku 'kan _request_ nya _pizza_."

Air menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Langsung saja Halilintar melontarkan tatapan menusuk pada adik terakhir dari satu atap itu.

"Keuangan menipis sejak kau _request_ makan macam-macam, tau tidak?!"

" _Solat_ nya gak khusyuk ni, makanya mudah marah."

Gempa segera menarik tangan Halilintar. "Hali, tenang dulu. Jangan main tangan, oke?"

Halilintar menurut. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Air, Halilintar itu manusia... kamu 'kan tau Halilintar itu orangnya kek apa," peringat Gempa pada Air. "Ngomong jangan bikin orang cepat naik pitam dong."

"Gempa sama aku _solat_ nya _khusyuk_ , lihat aja yang temperamen sendirian cuma Halilintar."

"Kalau _khusyuk solat_ nya, makan serba ada apanya sudah bersyukur," Halilintar tidak mau kalah menyahut.

"Lah aku cuma nagih janji kok," Air bangkit dari tempat _sajadah_ nya. "Janji harus ditepati, loh."

"Kita tidak adakan janjian makan _pizza_."

"Janji kok!"

"Enggak! Lagian ingat tadi kita 'kan ngobrol makanan, kenapa disangkut pautkan dengan _solat khusyuk_ atau gak?!"

"Waktu itu nanya makan besarnya saat siang apa. Aku sama kak Gempa makan diluar pas siang cuma _roti canai_ loh."

" _Roti canai_ itu bikin kenyang juga, Air."

"Menurut bahasa perutku enggak gitu."

"SUDAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Halilintar dan Air langsung menoleh pada suara ketiga. Disana, Gempa memijit keningnya seraya menghela napas pelan.

"Tolong biarkan aku istirahat. Kalian berdua jangan ribut sampai besok. Kalau kalian kudapat sama, besok tidak ada makanan enak."

Gempa beranjak dari tempatnya solat. Halilintar dan Air masih dalam posisi yang sama, tatapannya pun searah pada objek yang kini mulai menjauh. Berharap menatap wajah bersangkutan, penasaran ekspresi apa yang diucapkannya ketika mengancam—walau kalimat ancamannya terdengar tidak berpengaruh. Tapi akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menatap punggung yang bersangkutan.

Air berhenti untuk menatap Gempa lalu keluar dari area _sajadah_ nya. Ia masih duduk, namun _sajadah_ nya dan milik Gempa ia tarik untuk dilipat. Halilintar yang melihat tindakan Air juga langsung melakukan hal serupa.

Suara langkah menaiki tangga terdengar. Kedua saudara itu yakin, kalau kakak tertua mereka pasti ingin tidur. Buktinya saja suasana menjadi senyap tidak berapa lama dari lantai atas.

"Menurutmu, Halilintar... kau kasihan melihat Gempa?"

Halilintar berhenti melipat miliknya. Air sepertinya harus memberi penjelasan lebih karena yang bersangkutan masih enggan untuk bersuara.

"Taruhan kalau Gempa lelah dengan pekerjaannya."

"Ayo taruhan, kalau Gempa itu hanya pusing dengan kerjaan tambahannya," sahut Halilintar cepat.

"Aku sudah mencoba memancing dia kalau dia itu lebih baik mengerjakan tugas wajibnya, tapi dia bilang aku tidak mengerti!" tukas Air. "Coba kamu saja yang ngomong sama dia! Aku capek tau, susah-susah nyari waktu buat bilangin dia malah ngomong kayak aku sok tahu dia!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku saja yang menyupir. Waktu luangnya hanya di mobil. Dia itu 10 jam kerja di lapangan!"

"Hah? Masa?"

"6 jam di kantor, 4 jam di kamar," ralat Halilintar. Air memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ah, jangan percaya aku bisa masak enak. Nanti Gempa malah makin lemas."

Halilintar mendengus, "Lagian kamu repot banget. Dia bakalan lelah dengan sendirinya. Percaya saja."

"Aku sih setuju kalau dia bisa lelah dengan sendirinya," Air menatap Halilintar. "Tapi, kalau menunggu itu resikonya lebih besar."

Air adalah orang yang mudah membaca rancangan masa depan. Dia punya bakat dalam meneliti. Dia dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang kemudian, cukup hanya berbekal riwayat status seseorang pada jejaring _fac*book_. Kalau tidak ada kemampuan tersebut, Air tidak akan semangat punya cita-cita sebagai novelis. Lagian awalnya dia punya kemampuan tersebut adalah secara tidak sengaja ia berkedudukan sebagai adik bungsu.

Jadi kekhawatirannya ataupun cueknya dia itu didasari pengenalan dia sendiri akan sesuatu yang kuat bakal terjadi di kemudian hari. Apalagi dengan nama 'trauma', Air langsung bersikap tidak wajar jika dihadapkan hal seperti itu. Diam-diam pemuda beriris biru laut itu adalah orang yang peduli.

"Tidak mau 'kan kalau Gempa jadi kakak paling dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari kita berdua?"

=oOo=

Pagi itu dimulai dari kedua iris emas yang terbuka. Gempa sudah terbangun dari istirahat tidur. Langit masih petang, bahkan fajar saja belum tampak. Tanda jam lima pagi. Tumben, biasanya dia jam enam paling cepat.

' _Kepalaku mendingan. Biasanya kalau kurang tidur kepalaku berat. Kenapa ya? Padahal malam tadi aku tidak ikut makan malam.'_

Gempa berpikir sebentar. Karena merasakan nihil mendapat jawabanya, Gempa memilih menyimpan jawaban tersebut. Lagian perutnya sudah bergerumuh meminta isi.

Gempa langsung turun dari tangga langsung menuju bilik dapur menuju sebuah tempat pendingin. Pintu kulkas ia tarik. _'Ah sayur dan daging... masaknya lama. Aku masak pakai bahan praktis aja lah.'_

Satu telur dan keratan kecil tempe diambil dari sana. Kaki kanannya mendorong pintu kulkas. Gempa langsung beranjak menuju kompor memasak.

Gempa terbiasa mandiri bersama saudaranya yang lain. Masa kecilnya banyak ditempatkan pada panti asuhan. Seperti arti mengapa bangunan yang disebut 'panti asuhan' itu ada, disana banyak anak-anak yang masih perlu belaian orang yang lebih tua dari mereka. Ingin dimanjakan. Ingin mendapat pelukan kasih sayang. Sayang harapan semua itu tidak bisa didapat. Itu mengapa mereka ada disana.

Juga, kemandiriannya asalnya juga dari Gempa dan keempat saudaranya yang lain tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa saat yang lain juga minta perhatian pengasuh. Yang bisa mereka berlima lakukan hanya bisa saling melengkapi dengan menyayangi satu sama lain. Tidak adil kalau hanya lima saudara kembar yang dimanjakan pengasuh karena mereka unik!

Terpaksa mandiri. Memasak sendiri saat usia masih sekolah dasar. Mencuci baju sendiri (bersyukur panti tersebut menyediakan mesin cuci dalam jumlah banyak, jadi tidak perlu rebutan). Bahkan yang selalu mengucapkan selamat malam adalah mereka masing-masing, kepada mereka masing-maisng juga.

Dan yang terpenting,

Saat salah satu dari mereka sakit, yang sehat menjaga. Saat ada yang terluka, semua kelabakan meminta plester pada pengasuh—minus Air yang hanya bisa menangis dengan tubuh gemetar.

' _...Kekeluargaan.'_

Gempa nyaris menangis mengingat semua memori masa lalunya. Kehangatan, kepedulian, yang istimewa hanya lima saudara yang dapat melakukannya. Mengikut era globalisasi dimana manusia kini condong bersikap mementingkan diri sendiri, mereka masih bisa untuk peduli satu sama lain.

' _Yah... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kalian berdua tega meninggalkan kami bertiga. Tapi aku percaya, kalian pasti ingat masa-masa kita berlima sering manusia. Dan aku akan berusaha membuat kalian menjadi baik kembali.'_

Ia kakak tertua. Ia yang mengawali semua saudaranya menjadi hangat. Ia paling tahu dalam hati masing-masing saudaranya. Makanya sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati paling dalam ia masih tidak rela, Taufan dan Api yang masuk dalam anggota keluarga mereka bisa menyimpang.

"Gempa? Pagi sekali kau bangun."

Seorang pemuda menghampirinya. Pemilik iris merah delima itu mengarah pada panci penggorengan yang kini berisi nasi putih dengan beberapa bahan lain misal... telur hancur dan potongan tempe kecil. Ya, itu masakan Gempa.

"Lapar ya? Tadi malam sudah kusediakan makanan tapi tidur duluan sih."

"Perutku panas. Gak tahan lagi. Tadi malam kepalaku yang panas, makanya pengen cepat tidur," balas Gempa dengan tatanan bahasa yang hancur.

"Kamu melawak?"

"Mana ada. Orang lagi lemas gini."

Halilintar melangkahkan kakinya kemudian pada rak piring, lalu kembali berdiri di samping Gempa. Tangannya sudah tersedia sebuah piring berwana putih dengan tepi berornamen indah, walau hanya berupa lukisan. Gempa menyambut piring yang disodorkan Halilintar.

"Kau lapar?"

"Masih jam setengah enam. Aku tidak biasa makan jam segini," jawab Halilintar seperlunya.

"Coba sekali dong. Mau aku suapin, hmm?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil seperti terakhir kali aku ada di panti asuhan. Kau dan Taufan tidak perlu lagi memanjakanku."

"Bahkan sampai kau sudah besar juga masih bisa malu-malu, hahaha."

Gempa menyudahi mengaduk nasi dalam panci pengorengan tersebut kemudian menuang isinya ke dalam piring dengan berbekal sudip. Sambilan itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua sudut bibir tipisnya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

"Hari ini aku lebih cepat masuk kantor. Ada sedikit revisi yang harus kuolah."

"Aku cucikan bajumu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Tumben. Biasanya selalu minta cuci sama aku."

"Kamu pake via berbayar sih."

Kali ini Halilintar hanya bisa diam. Sakit mendengarnya. Tapi memang benar faktanya.

"Bercanda, kok. Bajuku hanya sedikit yang kotor."

Gempa berbalik lalu berjalan mendekat pada meja makan. Piring putih berisi nasi goreng buatannya ia taruh pada meja. Halilintar menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, melirik Gempa yang mulai mengambil sendok yang tersedia pada wadah di atas meja makan.

"Tenang, hari ini mungkin aku dapat uang honor dan lembur sekaligus. Ya aku bakal pulang telat sih."

Pemuda beriris emas itu menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya ke belakang. Ia duduk pada bidangnya, siap menyantap makanan yang terhidang.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Kalian tidak usah mengunci rumah. Aku cuma minta antar kamu saja, Halilintar. Jadi mobil boleh kalian gunakan bebas."

Halilintar masih berdiri dari posisinya. Gempa sedikit risih dengan sikap adik ketiganya itu. Diam saat dia menyatakan sesuatu. Memang ada yang salah?

"Aku akan usahakan pulang cepat."

"Tapi hari ini aku sudah berencana membuat menu makan besar. Sudah lima tahun ini kita tidak pernah makan bersama lagi. Kau ingat, Gempa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melawan tuntutan pekerjaan. Maaf, ya."

Halilintar mendesah, "... salahku untuk selalu menunda acara kita."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," balas Gempa. "Sejak Api dan Taufan tiada, yang selalu dibebankan pekerjaan banyak cuma kau dan Air."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Makanan selalu terbuang sejak tidak ada dua saudara rakus itu."

"Air? Dia juga kuat makan bukan?"

"Gak sekuat Api."

Lagi-lagi, Gempa merasa bersalah dalam lubuk hatinya. Tentang kedua saudaranya yang kini terlihat kesepian. Padahal mereka—Halilintar dan Air, sering berdebat hal aneh. Apa berkomunikasi berdua saja masih kurang?

Mungkin hanya perasaan. Gempa mengusir gelisah hatinya, kemudian menikmati sarapan pagi buatannya sendiri.

=oOo=

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala terhenti pada sebuah gedung yang cukup luas. Dari tengah mobil tersebut, pintu mobil dibuka. Gempa mengenakan jaket kesayangannya yang setara dengan nuansa topi yang ia letakkan terbalik. Tidak lupa membawa tas selempang hitam besar berisi laptop.

"Nih."

Halilintar menyodorkan kertas yang dilipat kecil pada Gempa. Kakak tertua itu langsung saja menerimanya.

"Surat Farah yang jatuh," terang Halilintar. "Dan oh ya—"

"Selamat pagi, Gempa. Adikmu yang antar ya?"

Seorang perempuan dengan kerudung bernuansa merah muda menghampiri pemuda itu. Gempa menoleh pada gadis tersebut. Ia tertawa canggung setelahnya, tidak ingat lagi dengan Halilintar yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Salah Halilintar juga yang memotong langsung kata-katanya, mungkin.

"Yah—Halilintar yang antar. Air _kebo_ sih," ujar Gempa. "Yaya sendiri?"

"—selamat bekerja..."

Desis Halilintar melanjutkan. Pemuda beriris merah delima itu tidak enak hati. Ia pun memutuskan menyalakan _starter_ mobil, dan kalau bisa ia ingin lenyap dari hadapan rekan kakak tertuanya itu.

Halilintar tidak bisa menyalahkan juga. Menyapa sesama rekan adalah prioritas utama kalau ingin sukses bekerja. Kalau ingin dibantu saat kesusahan, mau tidak mau jangan membuat mereka sakit hati.

"Aku jalan kaki. Tadi aku mau sekalian beli klip buat enak _filter_ berkas yang bakal dijilid nanti."

Teman sekaligus mantan sekelas saat SMA juga satu gedung naung dengan Gempa. Perempuan yang sudah lama menggeluti bidang karya tulis itu berjalan beriring dengan Gempa, setelah heran sebelumnya mobil yang bersama mereka berjalan sendiri. Halilintar tidak mau menyapa dia, ya?

Yaya tidak enak hati jika menanyakan hal tersebut. Lebih baik mengikuti alur saja, mengobrol dengan pria di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak suruh Fang saja?"

"Sudahlah... dia itu hidup sendirian. Banyak tugasnya. Aku gak tega nyuruh dia gituan."

"Terbaiklah."

Yaya hanya membalas terkekeh. Mereka berdua beriringan masuk pada gedung bercat putih. Disana banyak orang lalu lalang, dan tidak sedikit mereka menyapa duluan kedua karyawan itu.

Suatu ruangan dimasuki mereka. Bilik berukuran luas yang berjejer berbagai macam kertas menumpuk. Ada yang berserakan. Majalah dinding juga ikut mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Ada lemari kaca terpajang, berisi beberapa buku lebar dengan tipis lembar.

Gempa menghampiri suatu bangku kosong disana. Tas hitam miliknya ia taruh, lalu mengeluarkan laptop disana. Sedang Yaya, ia juga menuju meja kerjanya. Namun perempuan itu hanya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak pada mejanya. Memilah-milah isi darisana.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara datar bernada berat menyusul setelah kedua insan itu duduk pada meja masing-masing. Pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam keunguan memasuki ruangan kerja dengan jalannya yang santai. Sambilan membawa tas ransel berukuran besar bernuansa hitam. Napasnya tergopoh-gopoh.

"Pagi~ Yey Fang udah muncul." Yaya tersenyum menyapa laki-laki berketurunan Tionghoa itu.

"Jadi, sudah berapa surat yang kita terima?"

Pemuda bernama Fang itu mendekat pada meja gadis muslim disana. Yaya menengoki berkasnya.

"Semakin hari memang semakinn banyak yang mengirim surat kesini. Jadi numpuk satu bendel, gitu."

Yaya menarik tumpukan kertas berukuran setebal buku paket umum dimana disatukan dengan kertas klip berukuran besar. Fang menelan ludah sebagai reaksi kagetnya. Sedangkan Gempa masih berkutat mengetik laptop. Tapi tidak jarang iris emasnya melirik kedua orang tersebut.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang menggetikkan isi surat mereka," Fang menyerahkan diri.

"Setiap orang punya bagian untuk membalas surat. Biasanya juga begitu, 'kan?" heran Yaya.

"Tapi aku mau coba membalas semuanya—"

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar spontan. Yaya dan Fang kaget. Gempa sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, menatap mereka.

"Fang, kita punya tugas yang sama. Kita masing-masing membuat artikel pengetahuan dan kita punya pekerjaan khusus untuk membalas surat pembaca."

Yaya menyenggol Fang, "Tuh dengar, pimpinan bagian tajuk surat protes."

"Iya iya. Penyaran memang banyak tanggung jawabnya, ya."

Riwayat majalah anak-anak yang mereka buat muasalnya hanya melampirkan kiriman surat dan balasan dalam bentuk biasa, meski ada gambar-gambar untuk memberi penyemangat. Menyertakan alamat juga nama. Setelah itu dibuat balon sebagai wadah tulisan itu. Dan selesai. Kantor mereka terancam bangkrut karena sedikit anak-anak yang tertarik membeli majalah mereka. Surat penggemar hanya didapat sedikit saja. Nyaris Gempa dan kawan-kawannya kehilangan pekerjaan.

Mereka mengadakan rapat untuk bagaimana agar majalah anak-anak mereka terus berjalan. Disana Gempa menyarankan rublik baru untuk memikat para pembaca. Memberi tajuk dengan judul 'Kepada: Paman Baik'.

Siapa sangka karena rublik itu, barang buatan mereka berkembang pesat menjadi majalah nomor satu dari negeri Jiran. Anak-anak selalu memburu majalah mereka. Selain harganya yang masih bisa dijangkau, mereka juga mengincar rublik tersebut agar surat mereka dimuat.

"Apalagi sejak ada tajuk itu jadinya kita juga banyak kerjaan. Tapi berterimakasih pada Gempa karena kita tidak jadi pengangguran," sahut Yaya.

Gempa tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum karena tersanjung akan ungkapan pujian Yaya. Senyumnya ragu. Miris. Takut akan sesuatu.

' _Kalian hanya tidak tahu, aku menggunakan trik licik agar majalah kita terus laku...'_

Karena ia tidak tahu, seberapa lama ia bisa membungkam dan selalu merahasiakan layar belakang kesuksesan adanya rublik itu sendiri. Tentang ia selalu mendatangi anak-anak yang berkirim surat tersebut, lalu memberi kata-kata penyemangat hidup. Menjadikan istilah 'Paman Baik' itu benar-benar ada.

Dan dialah, si Paman Baik, yang menjadi maskot dari judul rublik tersebut.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: FF ini dijadwalkan seminggu sekali update. Yaitu pada hari minggu~ Api dan Taufan masih misteri yah aha xD makasih buat reviewnya ya~ Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu *sungkem*

Kritik saran sangat diterima!


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

"Gempa sekarang ngapain, ya?"

Air menyendoki sup sayur, kemudian mengarahkan ujungnya pada mulutnya untuk disuap. Sambilan itu ia memperhatikan jam kecil yang tertera pada atas kulkas. Menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Air lagi-lagi menghela napasnya setelah meneguk apa yang disuapnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi... Gempa juga sudah konfirmasi kalau dia bakal pulang telat malam ini."

Air menopang dagu. Mengaduk-aduk air kuah dari wadah sana. Wajahnya tampak bosan.

"Kenapa, Air?"

Tumben Halilintar perhatian. Biasanya cuek bebek sama Air. Air mangap. Dia mengorek telinganya. Tapi bersih, tidak ada yang lengket-lengket gitu. Berarti pendengarannya tidak salah.

" Eh kak, tumben ngajakin aku ngomong?"

Sekarang Halilintar yang bengong. Loh Air bilang dia kakak? Rasanya terharu sedikit dari sudut pandang Halilintar—selaku kakak yang biasanya bukan dihargai sebagai 'kakak' sama adik-adiknya tapi malah dilempar telur busuk tiap Halilintar mencoba ramah.

"Loh Air, kamu bilang aku 'kakak'? Sejak kapan kau mencoba manis seperti itu?"

Kini Air tersipu. Dia memalingkan irisnya grogi. "S... sebenarnya... dari dulu aku pengen bilang kalian 'kakak'..."

Air memang orang yang cukup sopan, meski itu jarang ditunjukkan pada orang terdekat. Ia selalu bersikap manja agar tidak dianggap orang yang diandalkan. Karena refleksi masa depan orang seperti itu sudah ada dalam keluarga mereka. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Gempa. Padahal Air bisa saja mandiri. Tapi ia menyimpan sikap tersebut kepada orang yang memang ia percayai. Yang tidak akan membuat dia ragu untuk berbuat baik. Yang tidak akan membekas rasa sakit; trauma berbuat baik pada seseorang.

Tanpa diduga sesuatu mengelus kepala adik bungsu itu. Begitu nyaman tapi lebar dan kuat. Cukuplah untuk bisa urut kepala gratis—eh, salah fokus.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Air... tidak lama lagi Gempa akan pulang."

Halilintar langsung kelihatan ganteng di mata Air. Senyumnya itu oh, menawan sekali.

"Hali alay deh. Nenek sakit punggung juga tau Gempa bakal pulang."

Perempatan kecil muncul pada pipi Halilintar. "Sial, lagi-lagi kau bikin orang _ilfeel_."

"Hahaha," Air tertawa.

Hanya Air yang sadar, adanya sisi lembut meski lidah Halilintar itu tajam. Hanya Air yang bisa melihat, sebenarnya Halilintar bukan orang sangar yang biasa orang bayangkan; serius dan tidak berperasaan. Halilintar itu orang yang lembut. Tapi dia kebalikan dari Gempa. Saat Gempa masih kuat untuk berbuat baik, dia adalah orang yang sudah ragu untuk memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya. Itu pemikiran Air tentang kakak ketiganya.

Dia sudah lelah... bahkan saat mereka masih di panti asuhan.

Dimana kemungkinan besar adalah para pengasuh sendiri, yang membuatnya terluka.

=oOo=

Gempa membuka ponsel layar sentuhnya. Kawan-kawan satu ruangannya sudah bubar hendak pulang. Ia sengaja menunggu semua pulang terlebih dahulu, dan sambilan itu ia mencoba menghubungi Halilintar untuk menjemputnya.

"Gempa, kau sama siapa?"

Gempa terperanjat kaget dari kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya menoleh pada gadis berhijab merah muda yang ia pernah temui di lapangan kantor sebelumnya.

"Yaya, tumben kamu tanya sama aku?" tanya Gempa. "Biasalah, Halilintar yang bawa mobil jadi aku minta jemputin dia."

"Gapapa, cuma lagi bosan aja." Yaya mengeratkan tali selempang tasnya. "Kalau sama aku pulangnya, mau? Aku takut jalan sendiri nih. Atau naik angkot bareng?"

"Naik angkot sih biayanya jadi besar. Jalan kaki aja yuk," Gempa berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menjadi lebih tinggi dari perempuan di depan dia. "Kenapa tidak tunggu Halilintar kemari?"

Yaya mengejang. Gempa sempat bertanya-tanya.

"Aku takut sama adikmu."

Kata Yaya jelas tanpa embel-embel. Sejenak hening, sampai akhirnya Gempa memilih menahan tawa—walau tidak berhasil.

"Pffttt—" Gempa menutup mulutnya. Mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat norak pada kawan kantornya.

"Ish Gempa ini..."

"Ahaha, adikku rupanya."

Gempa berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu, diekori Yaya dari belakang. Pada luar kantor mereka pun menjajarkan langkah mereka pada trotoar. Sambil menikmati hembusan malam dan lampu-lampu kota Sabah.

"Gempa lapar tidak? Aku nanti traktir _Mee goreng_ deh," tawar Yaya.

" _Ais kacang_ aja enak."

"Halah pake acara nawar lagi," Yaya tertawa kecil. "Oke deh, kita makan itu."

"Kalau makan berat, aku kasihan sama Halilintar yang pasti masak malam ini sih."

"Oh iya ya, kasiihan nanti adikmu makan berdua saja... ya sudah, kalau gak jadi makan juga gapapa."

"Mau makan di rumahku tidak? Aku tahu kau pasti bakal teriak gak jelas karena makan masakan Halilintar."

Yaya tersenyum setengah-setengah.

"Ayo dong~ Sekalian pendekatan~ Tahu tidak, Halilintar itu masih perjaka sama kayak aku loh."

"Kalian 'kan seumuran, lagian kamu kurang ajar banget pake jodoh-jodohin orang," sahut Yaya. "Aku ikut deh. Tapi setelah itu antarkan aku pulang."

"Siap, nyonya~"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

=oOo=

" _Assalamu'alaikum!"_

Air yang duduk bosan dari sofa tamu menoleh pada pintu. Wajahnya lega mendapati kakak tertua mereka sudah tiba pulang. Air bangkit bersemangat, gembira. _"Wa'alaikum salam—"_

" _Assalamu'alaikum!"_

Ada suara lain menyalami. Air terpaku.

" _Wa'alaikum... salam..."_

"Air tahu dia siapa tidak?" Gempa menolehkan kepalanya pada perempuan yang datang ke rumah mereka itu. Mengembangkan senyum hangat. Ketika Air menggeleng, Gempa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia Yaya, rekan kerjaku."

"Halo Air! Kita seumuran kok," ucap Yaya ramah.

"...pacar kakak, ya?"

Gempa gelagapan langsung, "E—enggak lah! Ya Yaya ya?"

Pintu dapur yang tadi tertutup pun bergeser. Disana tampak pemuda dengan kaos merah putih keluar sambil mengenakan apron. Ia menggerutu, menampakkan wajah masam.

"Kalian kenapa sih ribut-ribut—"

Kali ini Halilintar terpaku.

"Yaya sekali aja makan disini, oke? Gapapa ya~" Gempa menempelkan kedua tangannya lalu memejam kedua matanya kuat. Memohon segenap jiwa raga. "Gempa mohon kakak~ Plisss!"

Halilintar menoleh pada Air. Air sudah menatapnya datar terlebih dahulu. Lalu Halilintar menoleh pada Yaya yang sudah tersenyum canggung. Disana, Gempa masih berpose sama. Lalu dia kembali menatap Air, berunding secara telepati.

Air tersenyum. Walau setengah-setengah. Itu membulatkan hati Halilintar untuk menerima orang asing masuk dapur mereka.

"... kebetulan lauk malam ini kumasak lumayan banyak. Satu orang saja kurasa tidak masalah."

"Oh sini, aku bantu sedia makanan deh!"

Yaya langsung saja memantapkan langkahnya memasuki dapur. Halilintar menyipit matanya keheranan. Yaya sepertinya lumayan cekatan dalam mengambil hati orang, ya?

Gempa menarik tangan Air menuju dapur. Halilintar yang masih berdiri di tengah pintu membuat Gempa dan Air menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Yaya biasa mandiri, jadi jangan heran gimana dia di rumah orang," bisik Gempa pada Halilintar. "Habis ini nanti antar Yaya pulang, ya?"

"... hahh, serah."

Gempa mendekatkan wajahnya ppada telinga Halilintar. "Cocok loh jadi adik iparku nanti. Juga jadi kakak ipar Air, ya?"

Halilintar batuk berat.

=oOo=

Pada meja makan terhidang berbagai jenis makanan dan bentuk wadah penyajiannya. Sup sayur yang diletakkan pada mangkuk, nasi yang ditempatkan pada tempa nasi, dan lainnya. Beralas taplak meja bercorak bunga-bunga sebagai antipasi andai meja mereka terkena percikan makanan. Dan lihatlah, yang awalnya hanya tersedia tiga kursi dan tiga piring besar kini ditambah masing-masing satu. Untung Halilintar punya sedia bangku tambahan untuk meja makan.

Air menikmati makanan disana begitu _khusyuk_. Ya, tumben-tumbenan Halilintar mau masak enak apalagi pada waktu malam. Makanan sedikit gurih adalah pilihan pertama Air mengembat.

Yaya juga makan begitu nikmat. Ia mengikuti tradisi ketiga saudara itu untuk makan dengan tangan saja—tanpa sendok. Lagian kata islam makan dengan tangan lebih sehat dari sendok. Makan tidak ganti baju tidak apa-apa, lagian seragam kotor bisa dicuci besok. Tapi tunggu, Yaya bukan anak kecil yang bisa makan sampai belepotan.

Gempa dan Yaya makan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Kadang Air menimbrung obrolan mereka. Juga sesekali Halilintar menegur mereka jangan terlalu banyak bicara di depan rezeki Allah. Katanya kasihan nanti nasinya nangis—dan semua mengejek Halilintar percaya dengan takhayul itu meski sudah berusia kepala dua.

"Haha, makanannya enak banget," Yaya bangkit dari kursinya untuk memungut beberapa piring bekas yang lumayan tidak berisi lagi. _Alhamdulillah,_ semua anggota di meja makan tidak menyisakan satupun butir nasi pada piring mereka.

Halilintar ikut berdiri. Ia turut menarik beberapa wadah bekas yang kosong dan dibuatnya menumpuk—agar enak diangkat sekaligus, tentu saja. Yaya sempat kaget Halilintar cekatan dalam masalah dapur. Air tertawa sesekali. Gempa sempat curiga dengan adik bungsunya yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Yaya cepat-cepat menuju tempat cuci piring. Ia mengangkat semua tumpukan piring kotor sebelum Halilintar selesai mengelap meja yang kotor.

"Aku saja yang cucian. Kau taruh saja piring kotor disana."

Yaya tidak menggubris perintah Halilintar. Dia justru mengambil wadah sabun sesudah meletakkan semua piring kotor itu. Keran diputarnya untuk merendam semua piring-piring kotor disana. Ia menyeka bagian bekas makanan yang menempel.

Halilintar mendengus sebal. Dia mengangkat piring-piring kotor tersisa kemudian setelah menaruhnya, ia menarik wadah sabun yang sudah akan dituangi Yaya sabun cair.

"Aku aja yang cucian, gapapa kok," tawar Yaya grogi. Halilintar hanya menanggapinya dalam diam.

"Tenaga cewek tidak bisa diandalkan."

Yaya lagsung naik pitam, "Heh! Jangan remehkan kaum kami ya! Ini tugas cewek, asal kau tahu!"

"Oh. Gitu."

Air semakin tertawa cekikikan. Gempa menyenggol adiknya.

"Lumayan Gempa, aku gak disuruh Halilintar cuci piring hari ini," Air menutup mulutnya. Disana justru semakin membuat tubuhnya tampak gemetaran.

"Ini tugasku di rumah sini. Jadi jangan sok-sokan berbuat baik untuk cari perhatian kami deh," Halilintar main sembur.

"Siapa juga yang cari perhatian _idih_."

"Ya sudah gini saja," Gempa menengahi keributan Yaya dan Halilintar. Wajahnya tampak pusing untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jadi... Halilintar antar Yaya pulang, Air yang cuci piring."

"KOK AKU?!" jerit Air. "Gak. Gak mau aku!"

"Gapapa kok Gempa, aku cucian disini. Aku udah biasa di rumah," sahut Yaya.

"Aku saja. Kalau kau yang cucian, paling bekas sabun masih nempel pada piring."

"AKU SAJA KAU INI!"

"Aku."

"SANA KAU AH!" Yaya mendorong pundak Halilintar.

"Cih. Kau itu cuma benang kusut—"

"HALILINTAR. ANTAR YAYA PULANG."

Kalau Gempa sudah bicara dengan nada tinggi, semua—bahkan tamu sekalipun—langsung tunduk. Kasihan Air yang jadi tukang cuci piring akhiranya.

=oOo=

Mobil bernuansa hitam mengkilap menyelusuri jalan kota dikala malam itu. Tidak seramai ibu kota negara mereka yang banyak kendaraan lalu lalang. Malam itu, paling hanya tiga-empat kendaraan yang lewat. Mungkin karena kendaraan itu sendiri menyusuri bagian perumahan para pejabat.

"Hebat, kau tinggal di deretan rumah pejabat," kagum Halilintar pertama kali. "Kukira kau orang rendahan makanya terbiasa mandiri."

"Tolong, mulutmu itu tidak sopan sekali di depanku," Yaya tertawa miris. Ia duduk di sebelah Halilintar di depan. "Aku cuma anak angkat perdana menteri."

"Gak percaya."

"Aku punya karisma tinggi, jadi jangan heran aku bisa dengan mudah jadi anak sejahtera," balas Yaya sedikit sombong. Ia tidak tahan dengan segala keunggulan yang ia dapat selalu dianggap Halilintar hanya karangan. Padahal semua orang begitu kagum dengannya. "Lagian aku sering dalam organisasi dan aku sempat menjadi fotographer pada suatu pentas seni. Aku sudah dianggap para orang tinggi orang yang pantas dipercaya."

"Terus kenapa malah kerja di majalah anak-anak? Gajinya bahkan lebih rendah dari saku bulananmu dari ayah angkatmu pasti."

Yaya diam sejenak. "... aku mengejar Fang."

"Hah?"

Halilintar membungkam mulutnya, ingin tertawa.

"Jangan tertawakan aku! Aku serius!" ucapnya kesal. "Jangan kasi tau siapa-siapa aku suka sama dia!"

"Dia bukannya laki-laki pelit yang sering namanya terpampang kalau ada kayak nama deretan sehabis film laris Malaysia itu? Yang bagian _editor_ kalau tidak _dubbing_."

"Kau tau ya..."

"Ya tahu, konsumsiku film Malaysia tiap hari."

Mobil itu masih menyusuri jalan. Namun kecepatannya mulai diperlambat.

"... Kalau suka sama orang yang bukan agamamu, apa itu tidak apa ya? Tuhan melarang kita untuk keluar dari agama kita ya?"

Halilintar masih memantapkan pandangannya lurus melihat jalan. "Iya. Lagian banyak laki-laki islam yang baik darinya. Daripada keluar demi cinta lalu _murtad_ , mending kamu coba pelan-pelan menjauhinya."

"Tapi dia yang satu hobi sama aku... hmmhh, aku kadang tidak bisa mengabaikan dia kalau sudah datang di kantor," Yaya memainkan jemarinya. "Aku ngerasa cocok aja sama dia..."

"Itu terserah kamu mau pacaran atau tidak. Tapi aku sering dengar dari Gempa, kau cewek yang penuh karisma juga teguh pendirian. Aku gak bakal biarin kau menghancurkan reputasimu dari pandangan kakakku, kalau kau rupanya lembek dengan seorang laki-laki Tionghoa."

Perempuan berhijab itu sempat terdiam. Ia lalu menghela napas kecil, "Kadang aku salut, kau kelihatan dingin tapi ternyata kau protektif sama keluargamu. Enak ya kalau punya adik sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas bualan pujianmu itu."

"Memang apa sih yang buat kamu sering dingin sama orang, apalagi orang baru?"

Laki-laki bertopi depan itu mengijak rem mobil pelan. Mereka terhenti pada sebuah rumah bercat putih sederhana, dengan cahaya seadanya. Disana seseorang membukakan pagar yang cukup tinggi terlihat.

"Kamu banyak masalah dulunya ya, sampai trauma gitu?"

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Yaya mendengus. Ia membuka pintu mobil perlahan, "Makasih buat ojeknya. _Assalamu'alaikum._ "

Pintu mobil didorong perempuan muslimah itu dari luar. Halilintar menatap kepergian Yaya yang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

" _Wa'alaikum salam..."_

Mobil pun kembali berjalan. Halilintar menghela napas. Ia memikirkan ucapan Yaya terakhir itu. Mengapa bisa seorang perempuan yang baru ditemuinya secara empat mata hari ini, bisa begitu percaya ia menjadi tempat curhatnya? Dan kenapa Yaya tahu apa masalah Halilintar sendiri?

"Trauma? Apanya trauma?"

=oOo=

Biasanya kalau sudah jam 10 malam, Halilintar sudah akan tertidur dari kamarnya.

Tapi sudah jam setengah sebelah, ia masih diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Yang berdinding hanya simpel tanpa poster-poster. Hanya ada tempat gantungan jaket dan topinya, lemari kayu berukuran kecil, meja belajar bertata buku dan sebuah bola sepak bertanda tangan pun ada disana. Ranjangnya berselimut _bed cover_ merah maron dengan logo tim sepak bola kegemarannya. Simpel namun enak didiami.

"Kak, kakak?" sambil itu suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Air, tidur sana," balas Halilintar sebal.

"Mau pinjam PSP dong."

Halilintar mendesah. "Buka sana."

Pintu kamar terbuka. Disana sosok laki-laki dengan hanya berpakaian piyama berbahan kain tipis masuk ke dalam kamar Halilintar. Ia langsung ngacir menuju meja belajar pemilik kamar.

"Tumben Hali, belum tidur."

"Halah modus. Tadi ngomong kakak biar bisa masuk, sekarang manggil nama."

"Kebiasa ngomong nama dari julukan," Air menyalakan PSP lalu menyetel _game_ bertema _fantasy_. "Lagian kamar kakak ganggu. Masih nyala lampu kamar tapi udah mau larut malam."

"Kalau aku berani tidur dalam kamar tanpa lampu, sudah kulakukan itu pastinya."

Air lupa kalau Halilintar takut berbau horor seperti gelap dan hantu. Kini Air hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Air, kau ingat tidak dulu aku dip antiasuhan ngapain aja?"

"Hmm... pokoknya sih sok protektif gitu. Tukang takut sampai mau ke kamar kecil aja musti ditemenin."

Halilintar sempat bete. "Kalau bagian aku mulai kelihatan kayak orang dingin, memang kapan seingatmu?"

Air sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Halilintar yang terkesan blak-blakkan. Air pun memalingkan percakapan dengan kembali melihat isi _PSP_ nya.

"Eh rupanya udah dapat karakter ini? Gimana caranya—"

"Air..."

"Beneran, aku belum dapat karakter ini! Aku sampai harus ngulang _stage_ sama tapi ga dapat—"

"Maaf deh aku tiba-tiba tanya hal aneh," serobot Halilintar melemah. Tumben, biasanya dia bakal banting Air dengan bantal.

"Yah... sebenarnya sih saat di panti asuhan."

Pemuda beriris merah itu menoleh pada adiknya.

"Seingatku saat Taufan ditampar pengasuh saat kita berumur 12 tahun."

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Yeah mulai ada romance~ Anyway makasih buat reviewnya www... ada beberapa yang bisa nebak pekerjaan Gempa, tapi sungkan review :'T kalian tega...

Aplod lama maaf ya ;w; minggu lalu pertama itu aku kondangan, lalu minggu ini sibuk. Jadi waktu ngetik baru bisa sekarang xD orang nista yang bisa ngetik saat ulangan www

SAYA HALIYAYA SHIPPER JUGA SIH AHAHAHA—AYO YANG OTPNYA HALIYAYA SIAPA /plakplak

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima~


	5. Chapter 5

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Halilintar membuka mulutnya kecil, sebagai reaksi kagetnya dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya barusan. Hobi Air sebagai novelis memang sedikit membantu rupanya. Daya ingat yang sudah kelabu bagi Halilintar sendiri, langsung bersinar.

"T—taufan, ya..."

Kepalanya bergeser menghindari tatapan Air. Benar, ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu. Saat kakak keduanya itu pernah disalahpahamkan oleh pengasuh. Taufan ditampar. Dan hatinya ngilu mengingal problema tersebut.

"Taufan yang dulu padahal cuma mau mengambilkan apa yang disuruh seorang anak baru," Air melanjutkan. "Anak baru itu kita percaya bakal baik kepada kita. Rupanya... dia menusuk Taufan."

"Heh," Halilintar mendengus. "Pengasuh langsung menuduh Taufan mencuri. Sayang saat itu Gempa punya wewenang tinggi, aku tidak bisa menghajar anak itu di depan umum."

=oOo=

Mereka mengingat waktu ketika berumur 12 tahun itu mereka anggap bakal ada yang menerima kehadiran mereka. Setelah sekian lama anak-anak panti menganggap mereka manusia berlagak karena keistimewaan mereka sebagai kembar, ada seorang anak baru yang begitu hangat mau berbaur dengan mereka. Bermain bersama juga bercanda bersama.

Suatu hari Taufan kesepian. Anak itu menghampirinya. Mengusulkan untuk mengambil kotak yang tersegel dari aula panti. Ia menceritakan bahwa kotak tersebut ada segudang mainan. Tentu Taufan menerima usulnya. Matanya berbinar senang.

Sampai pada akhirnya Taufan ditegur pengasuh saat membuka segel kotak. Menyebut Taufan sebagai anak yang selama ini mengambil jatah mainan terlebih dahulu tanpa bilang-bilang.

" _Mainan ini untuk teman-teman kamu yang dikumpulkan sama anak sekolah yang tidak butuh mainannya lagi!"_

" _Tapi pengasuh—tapi tapi..."_

Tamparan keras didaratkan pada pipi tembem Taufan. Halilintar dan Air yang saat itu masih berumur sebaya menatap kejadian tersebut begitu syok. Karena semua anak-anak tiba-tiba berkumpul disana, menyaksikan Taufan dipermalukan sebegitu hina oleh salah satu pengasuh mereka sendiri.

Taufan disuruh merenung di dalam kamar. Keempat saudaranya yang lain mencoba menghibur. Setidaknya sebagai penembus dosa karena mereka tidak bisa membantu Taufan membela diri. Mereka belum tahu latar belakangnya.

" _Tapi—tapi—tapi Taufan gak bersalah! Taufan gak mencuri!"_ tangis Taufan semakin menjadi. Ia terisak dalam pelukan Gempa.

" _Jadi... kau menerima usulan anak baru itu, Taufan..."_ tanya Api dengan suara kecil. Taufan masih terisak, dan hanya menjawab dengan mengangggukkan kepalanya.

" _Intinya, kamu sabar saja Taufan... jangan balas dendam, ya... kita juga takkan mau kalau punya teman yang mendendam pada kita, oke?"_

Gempa mengelus kepala Taufan. Air juga turut prihatin dengan memeluk punggung anak bertopi miring itu.

" _Taufan sakit... tamparan pengasuh sakit—hiks!"_

Disana Halilintar hanya bisa berdiri agak jauh dari tepi kasur. Tanpa sadar tangannya ia kepal. Hatinya panas, seperih ia menahan rasa amuknya dengan membiarkan kuku-kuku mungil menyakiti bidang telapak tangannya.

=oOo=

"Lagian Gempa benar, kalau saat itu kita dendam kemungkinan saja kekeluargaan kita lebih hancur dari sekarang," Air masih memainkan _PSP_ Halilintar telaten.

"Jika aku tahu bahwa Api dan Taufan juga akhirnya berpisah dengan kita—tch, seharusnya waktu itu kita mengerti perasaan Taufan!"

Halilintar sebenarnya orang yang kurang lebih sama dengan Gempa—bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain. Saat melakukan hal buruk yang mereka gelisahkan bukan ketahuan, namun perasaan orang yang kena imbas kemurkaan mereka. Tapi Halilintar susah menahan emosi kalau menyangkut harga dirinya dijatuhkan, itu saja. Beda dengan Gempa yang mungkin masih bisa mengontrol amarahnya ketika suasana hancur dengan bersuara lantang—contohnya saat Yaya dan Halilintar adu sahut-sahutan siapa yang baik mencuci piring beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin sebenarnya, Taufan dan Api sakit hati cuma karena kita tidak dianggap sepihak," Air mematikan _PSP_ Halilintar. Ditaruhnya kembali mainan itu pada laci belajar Halilintar. "Engh mungkin ini hanya pemikiranku saja... ingat aku udah berumur 22 tahun!"

"Gempa dan aku juga umur 22 tahun. Sudahlah tenang saja, meski kau bungsu tapi Gempa dan aku pasti beranggapan sama kau sudah dewasa."

Air tersipu. Halilintar selalu berkata jujur jika menyangkut penilaian. Air saja langsung percaya dengan ucapan Halilintar sendiri.

"Aku daridulu curiga, kalau Gempa tahu sesuatu tentang mereka."

Halilintar menoleh menatap Air langsung. Setelah daritadi ia hanya berpaling wajah. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"... tidak, mungkin ini dugaanku saja."

"Dia pasti akan memberitahu kita, Air. Yakinlah itu," pernyataan Halilintar dijawab Air dengan mengangguk. Ia juga tahu, tidak perlu mencurigai seseorang yang sudah ia anggap paling bisa dipercaya. Apalagi mereka kembar, biasanya selalu terasa batin saat kembaran lainnya ada yang salah.

Dari balik pintu, sosok pemuda dengan mengenakan kaos oblong hitam itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding luar kamar. Iris emasnya memandang hampa langit-langit rumah.

' _Tunggu saja Halilintar... aku pasti bakal membuat suatu rancangan supaya kau tidak lagi buruk ... seperti sekarang...'_

Jemarinya menyisip diantara helaian rambut. Gempa tersenyum sendu.

=oOo=

Air membuka matanya saat suara alarm berbunyi. Ia menoleh pada jam wekernya. Matanya mengerjap berat.

"Bangun pagi itu sulit sekali..."

Jam 6 pagi. Jam yang sama saat kakak pertama mereka bangun. Air sengaja memasang alarm pada jam tersebut, setelah biasanya dia selalu memasang jam 8 pagi setiap harinya. Jarang-jarang Air solat _subuh_? Mungkin.

Bukan tugas kuliah. Dia masih dalam waktu liburan semesternya. Bukan juga disuruh Halilintar atau Gempa. Air memang punya alasan lain mengapa ia sengaja untuk melakukan hal yang sebenarnya mustahil dilakukannya sehari saja dalam masa hidupnya.

Air bangkit begitu malas. Seusai melipat selimutnya, ia menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acaknya, mengambil topi biru lautnya, lalu mengenakan jaket tanpa penutup bernuansa sepadan dengan topi yang ia pakai.

' _Sesuai dugaanku, Gempa baru mau keluar rumah.'_

Air mengintip dari kamarnya untuk memerhatikan pintu depan yang dibuka pemuda disana dari lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya ia mengintip dari balik daun pintu kamarnya. Seusai pintu depan kembali diutup, Air segera menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan cepat turun tangga.

Halilintar yang baru saja mau masuk ke dalam dapur kembali setelah menuggu Gempa pergi kaget. Ia menoleh pada pemuda berjaket biru itu sampai ke pintu depan.

"Air?"

Air mengejang di tempat.

"Eh? Hali—engh..." matanya melirik kesana-kemari. "Rupanya bangun, ya?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu molor. Tumben bangunn pagi?"

Kali ini Air menggaruk kepalanya, "Engh yah, hmm... ADUH KAK GEMPA JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU DONG!"

Air segera membuka pintu depan, dan sudah berancang-ancang ingin lari. Namun tidak diduga, Gempa ternyata masih ada pada teras rumah. Ia tengah memasang sepatu larinya.

"...," Air dan Gempa sama-sama membisu.

"... kalian berdua janjian _jogging_?" tanya Halilintar penasaran. Keduanya menoleh pada Halilintar.

"Enggak tuh, biasanya aku lari sendirian," sahut Gempa. Halilintar menatap Air tajam.

"Enghh—a—aku..." lidah Air kelu. "Enghh... Eh aku bukan mau _jogging_ bareng! Aku cuma mau nanya kapan aku bakal antar kak Gempa ke klient baru!"

"Pake 'kak' lagi," balas Gempa. "Ya biasa jam 8 pagi nanti. Aku mau lari komplek dulu."

Air cengegesan. Haliintar mendengus, kemudian ia berdeham mengerti.

"Ya sudah. Kukira kalian janjian tanpaku."

Pemuda beriris merah itu masuk kembali ke rumah. Air menghela napasnya.

"Jam 8 ya? Oke deh haha, selamat olahraga kak," kata Air sopan.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit?"

Air tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Gempa.

"Oh ya deh. Kamu jaga rumah bareng Hali ya?"

Gempa langsung berlari pelan keluar dari area rumah. Disana hanya tinggal Air sendiri yang sendirian menatap punggung kakak sulung mereka.

' _Sial, rencana menguntitku gagal.'_

=oOo=

Terpaksa pagi itu Air habiskan waktunya dengan membantu Halilintar mengurus rumah. Awalnya dia ogah untuk membantu. Tapi apa daya kalau sudah melihat tatapan mata merah delimanya itu, oke jangan dibahas.

"Hari ini kemana, Gempa?" tanya Air yang sudah bersiap membanting stirnya.

Air mengenakan jaket dan topi warna senada; biru. Tubuhnya beraroma _citrus_ dan udara terasa segar olehnya. Rambutnya mengkilap sudah dikeramas. Gempa tidak kalah menawan. Meski kali ini ia hanya menggunakan jaket polos—bukan jaket kebanggaannya, ia malah semakin bertambah pesonanya. Bibirnya yang merah muda. Rambut dan tubuhnya yang beraroma _mint_. Matanya yang bening.

"Jalan ini," Gempa mengulurkan kertas kecil pada Air. Sang supir menyambut pemberian tersebut, lalu membacanya begitu telaten.

"Jalan ini dekat saja dari rumah, 4 km sudah sampai," utara Air.

"Aku memang sengaja ambil yang rumahnya dekat," sahut Gempa dari kursi belakang. "Hari ini aku masuk kerja jam 10. Jadi kita nyicil."

Pemuda bertopi depan menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Sebelum jam 10 kutelepon."

Gempa merespon tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya kemudian memasangkan dua ujung benda itu pada masing-masing lubang telinganya. Sementara itu mobil mengarungi jalanan agak laju. Gempa memilih untuk merilekskan kepalanya dengan bersender pada bangku mobil.

Mobil terhenti pada suatu rumah kecil dengan teras sempit. Di depannya ada selokan dengan air yang sedikit hitam. Daun-daun pohon dibiarkan terbengkalai gugur pada halaman. Rumah kubik yang hanya berukuran kecil itu tampak menyeramkan—lihat saja suasana rumahnya yang tampak tidak diurus.

"A—aku tidak salah tulis, 'kan?"

"Aku yakin ini rumahnya," sebat Air. "Cobalah tanya pada siapa yang ada. Siapa nama klientnya?"

"Tiara."

"Namanya indah, tapi—"

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang," Gempa tertawa grogi. "Kita lihat dulu apakah benar ada anak kecil disana. Seperti biasalah, Air."

"Iya iya. Menyusun kerangka bagaimana menemuinya dan jadwal orangtua atau sanak saudaranya pergi kapan," Air mendengus. "Sungguh, aku capek."

"Tumben kamu ngeluh, Air."

Air mengeluarkan ponsel layarnya dan menarik _pen_ yang menyisip dari sana. Ia menggambarkan letak denah rumah juga beberapa tulisan sebagai catatan kecil di sampingnya. Tata rumah, koordinasi semua dekorasi rumah, sampai siapa saja orang disana yang sempat ditangkap indra penglihatannya.

Gempa juga turut mencari informasi. Ia memilah para tetangga yang lewat pada rumah itu dengan melihat wajah masing-masing. Misalkan yang bermuka garang lagi kejam, Gempa membuang muka tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tapi bagi orang yang kelihatannya ramah tamah juga polos, adalah orang yang ditargetnya. Ia akan menghampiri orang berkategori seperti itu segera.

Air memandang Gempa dari dalam mobil. Ia tengah berdiskusi dengan seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya satu gedung sekolah dengan klient mereka. Anak SMP yang cantik juga ramah.

Tangannya gatal untuk mengambil sebuah surat yang ada dalam amplop di bangku belakang. Iseng iapun mengambilnya, membuka isi dari amplop tersebut, lalu membaca isinya. Tulisan bertinta hitam yang lumayan imut dan sedikit miring ke kiri. Disana tersisip sebuah gambar _anime chibi_ tengah tersenyum sambil berpose seunyu mungkin. Air sempat tetawa melihat gambaran tersebut. Dilihat dari taraf gambar juga tulisannya, dia sepertinya anak kelas 9.

* * *

 **Kepada Paman Baik,**

 **Aku Tiara, seorang anak yang cinta dengan animasi. Aku sering diejek guru karena selalu menggambar pada buku coretanku. Teman-temanku juga, kadang menganggap gambarku mirip fotokopian dari gambar asli. Keluargaku juga menentang hobiku karena aku selalu menggambar.**

 **Sebenarnya aku mau berhenti. Tapi ibuku tidak pernah marah dengan hobiku. Mungkin karena Ayah sudah tiada...**

 **Tapi aku senang menggambar, Paman. Aku suka baca fanfiksi juga. Aku terlalu suka duniaku.**

 **Bagaimana solusinya, Paman? Kumohon, jawablah pesanku...**

* * *

Segera pemuda beriris biru itu menyimpan surat yang dipungutnya kembali pada amplop. Kedua matanya sekuat mungkin ia katup.

Air nyaris menangis.

=oOo=

Air adalah pemuda yang punya hobi menulis. Namun semua karyanya hanya berupa fanfiksi, yang bisa dibaca milyaran orang tanpa diupah. Mimpinya suatu saat adalah bisa membantu orang-orang menyadari kalau tidak selamanya manusia tidak peduli pada siapapun. Kepercayaan yang tumbuh dari kasih sayang dan hangatnya kakak dia ketika Air masih kecil.

Ia menulis untuk orang lain. Ia menulis untuk membuat orang senang. Air percaya dia adalah orang yang seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak pernah berpikir menjadikan hobinya untuk menguras harta oranglain. Banyaknya _followers_ dari akunnya saja ia sudah merasa dihargai sebagai penulis.

Seorang penulis selalu menulis apa yang ia alami; apa yang ia lihat; dan apa yang ia rasakan.

Karyanya selalu bertema dimana satu tokoh mencoba membuat satu tokoh yang tersiksa senang. Biasanya ia selalu mendapat referensi kuat itu dari pengamatannya saat menemani Gempa; apa yang dilakukan Gempa kepada anak-anak. Hatinya damai melihat wajah anak-anak tersenyum. Itu motivasi terbesarnya.

Itu adalah mimpinya. Tapi ia sadar, mimpinya hanya sekedar mimpi yang sekedar terwujud hanya pada dunia maya. Aslinya dia adalah orang yang kaku untuk berkomunikasi pada siapapun. Ia bahkan malu untuk bertutur manis pada keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga kembarnya selalu menganggap Air orang yang manja. Sedikit pemarah dan pemalas berat. Memang orang payah seperti itu bisa punya mimpi tinggi untuk menyenangkan hati orang?

Sekarang atau nanti, ia tahu akan ada saatnya lelah bermimpi.

Dan surat dari Tiara sedikit mirip dengan posisinya, selaku orang yang ingin masa depannya lebih baik tanpa membebani orang. Ia ingin mengabdi kepada sesama, berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Tapi satu sisi ia menganggap menjadi penulis adalah pekerjaan sia-sia. Juga, ia tidak pernah dengar dari satu pembaca setianya sekalipun bahwa karyanya begitu indah. Ia semakin merasa karyanya tidak pernah bersinar.

Pemuda beriris biru itu membuka laptopnya pada teras rumah. Mengetik dengan raut wajah serius, awalnya. Lambat laun, entah mengapa bentuk wajahnya menyerupai orang yang tengah terisak.

Sebuah _PM_ ternotifikasi pada ponselnya. Sebuah _email_ dari akunnya dari seorang pembaca setia. Ia buka dengan wajah datar saat itu.

 _ **[Halo** **author** **, karya-karyamu bagus sekali!]**_

Bualan. Air sudah biasa menghadapi pembaca seperti itu.

 _ **[Tapi,** **author** **bisa memenuhi** **request** **ku? Aku ingin sekali-kali membaca bertema** **dark** **dari** **author** **.** **Author** **selalu buat cerita bahagia. Biar sedikit merasa rame saja. Hihi.]**_

"Aku bukannya tidak bisa membuatnya..."

Air mengunci ponselnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan penggemarnya. Ia mematikan laptopnya. Ditaruhnya segala alat elektronik miliknya pada meja teras. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap awan-awan yang berjalan digiring angin pada siang itu.

' _Tapi kehidupanku sendiri sudah_ dark _, aku tidak mau orang-orang sama sepertiku benci dilahirkan...'_

Sejak kecil ditinggal orangtua. Hanya di panti asuhan bersama kakak kembar. Lalu keluarga mereka pecah.

Air sudah bersyukur ia kuat menjadi penulis.

Mengukir semua cerita indah. Menulis kehidupan berwarna.

Yang tidak mungkin bisa digapainya, sampai kapanpun.

=oOo=

Saat itu seorang laki-laki dengan berkaos oblong putih lewat pada depan rumah ketiga saudara kembar itu. Ia menoleh pada seorang laki-laki yang terduduk ingin menangis pada kursi teras. Wajah pemuda berkaos itu menampakkan raut pilu. Ia sepertinya paham dengan perasaan Air.

"Api, jangan kelamaan disini."

Pemuda bernama Api itu menuruti ucapan laki-laki berparas sama dengannya, yang kini menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi area rumah sederhana itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Api itu menoleh pada halaman rumah Air sejenak. Pada akhirnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki disana.

"Taufan... aku pengen peluk Air..."

"... "

Orang yang dipanggil Api dengan nama Taufan hanya bisa merespon diam.

"Dia kelihatan tersiksa... aku pengen jadi teman dia..."

"H—hiks, kita harus bersabar—hiks!"

Taufan menahan derai air matanya.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Ada yang minta request Api sama Taufan muncul ya? Memang sengaja dibuat sekilas. Lalu juga hahaha, biar saya HaliYaya shipper tapi kalo ngikut alur story mau ga mau harus rela dilepasin x')

*peluk para HaliYaya shipper*

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	6. Chapter 6

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

" _Assalamu'alaikum!"_

Gempa beberapa kali mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Biasanya akan ada siapapun dari kedua adiknya membukakan pintu. Tapi pada malam itu, pada jam kepulangannya kerja, seorangpun tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Air? Halilintar?" suara Gempa dibuat nyaring. _Aku butuh istirahat, cepat kalian bukain. Satu orang saja._ Saat itu batinnya bersuara. Meringis.

Buru-buru Gempa mengecek jam dari sebelumnya ia rogoh dalam kantong celana. Masih jam delapan malam, tidak mungkin semua adiknya tidur cepat pada malam itu hanya gegara Yaya kemarin datang. Lagian mereka sudah biasa tidur sampai jam 10 malam. Kecuali Air yang suka molor, ia selalu memnjadwalkan tidurnya sampai jam 12 malam. Setidaknya kalau Halilintar capek, Air masih terjaga.

"Halilintar! Air! Buka pintunya!"

Krieett... pintu depan terbuka sedikit. Spontan pintu depan langsung didorong kuat.

"Kenapa bukanya lama, Air?"

"..."

Apa Air merasa bersalah telat membuka pintu? Baru kali ini Gempa tidak mendengar satu patah kata dari adik manjanya saat butuh sebuah jawaban. Yang bisa Gempa lakukan kini hanya memaklumi.

"Bagaimana dengan Halilintar?" Gempa melepas jaket polos abu-abu yang ia kenakan saat kerja. Sambilan itu juga ia menjaga tas selempang laptopnya agar tidak molor jatuh, yang kini tergantung manis pada bahunya. Langkahnya maju menuju tangga.

"Halilintar sudah masak, dia tidur," Air menggiring jalan Gempa dari belakang seusai mengunci rumah. Tatapannya begitu sendu.

"... ini jam 8 masih."

"Aku juga Gempa, aku mau tidur."

"Mau tidur juga?!"

Air tidak mengindahkan ucapan Gempa. Air menabrak pundak Gempa cukup keras, membuat kakak tertuanya sempat meringis dengan wajah tidak percaya. Pemuda dengan hanya berpakaian piyama putih bermotif kartun berlengan pendek itu begitu malas membuka pintu kamarnya. Air masuk. Membuat suara dentuman keras pada daun pintu.

Gempa membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Tangan kanan memegang gagang pintu lemas.

"Gak mungkin mereka berantem, 'kan..."

=oOo=

Halilintar menurut Gempa adalah adik penurut. Ia paling bisa diandalkan jika ia sudah percaya dengan seseorang—dan Gempa adalah salah satunya. Tingkahnya yang dingin itu ditujukan pada orang-orang yang ia anggap mereka menganggap remeh dia sendiri. Perasaannya tidak boleh dipermainkan. Orangnya keras. Tapi prinsip mandirinya tinggi.

Sedangkan Air menurut Gempa juga adalah orang yang lemah lembut. Ia pendiam pada orang-orang karena ia mengganggap konsenkuensi 'kata-kata' bisa memengaruhi seseorang, dan ia yakin tuturnya itu jelek meski bagaimana dia bawa sebagai gurauan (melihat ia bercanda dengan Halilintar saja, Air sudah bisa menilainya bagaimana). Ia tidak bisa berekspresi juga, dan menangis adalah cara ia mengeksploitasi rasa panas hatinya. Orang yang susah ditebak.

Rasanya kalau menyaksikan Air dan Halilintar tiba-tiba menjadi diri mereka yang sebenarnya, Gempa bisa gigit jari di tempat. Mereka yang aslinya irit bicara. Tidak tahu apa dalam hati mereka terdalam. Pokoknya membuat Halilintar dan Air kembali menjadi pendiam itu adalah masalah besar bagi kakak sulung.

Tapi Gempa tahu, biasanya kalau mereka berkelahi pasti satu sama lain saling menatap tajam walau sebentar. Mereka punya hati untuk saling memaklumi saudara. Namun alasan kuat mereka berdua tidak mau saling menegur adalah, mereka selalu berpikir 'cobalah intropeksi dan jangan lakukan hal yang buat aku tidak suka'. Masing-masing punya harga diri tinggi. Memang susah.

Walau sebenarnya Gempa merasa mereka bukan mempermasalahkan sengketa.

Mimik mereka tampak sendu. Sedih gundah gulana. Sempat Gempa membatin aneh, saat melihat Hallilintar memasak pagi itu sampai ceroboh. Tangannya teriris pisau saat membuka cangkang telur, jarinya tersentuh tepi penggorengan, tapi hebatnya Halilintar hanya memberi reaksi meringis.

Mereka seakan mendapat masalah pribadi secara serempak. Sampai kedua insan itu sedih. Dan masalah kali ini adalah, mereka tidak mau melapor pada kakak sulung mereka apa yang terjadi.

' _Seharusnya kalau tidak mau membuat kakak kalian khawatir, berhenti menunjukkan wajah belas kasihan kalian!'_

Ia memamerkan wajah kesalnya dari cermin wastafel. Sambilan itu tangan kanannya menyikat begitu laju gigi berderet miliknya. Tidak heran pada tepi bibirnya banyak sekali tertimbun busa-busa berbau _mint_.

' _Kalian anggap aku kakak kalian bukan sih?'_

Pada tepi wastafel tangannya menjumput gelas plastik. Dinyalakannya air keran dan cangkirnya menampung aliran disana. Gempa pun meneguk air itu, mengkumur-kumur mulutnya begitu kasar, sampai memuntahkannya.

"Fuwahh!"

Setelahnya ia mendekatkan muka pada air keran, membasuh sambil memijit-mijit permukaan wajahnya seakan melakukan relaksasi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak wajahnya yang basah namun mulut kencang mendominasi dataran cermin.

' _Sepertinya aku harus mengambil cuti.'_

=oOo=

Gempa merebahkan kepalannya pada tepi sofa ruang keluarga. Satu kakinya bergoyang kiri-kanan. Masih memakai piyama berwarna coklat tua panjang bergambar tikus kecil. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel berlayar datar, menahan benda itu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Ini tempat penjualan makanan jepang di Sabah, benar?"

Suara riang menyahut dari seberang sana.

 _[Tentu saja! Kami menyediakan segala jenis makanan jepang mulai dari sushi, shabu-shabu, sashimi, mi udon, ramen—]_

"Aku pesan sushi untuk porsi tiga piring. Alamatnya pada jalan Pulau Rintis bagian komplek perumahan nomor 9*."

 _[Oke oke, kami akan antar secepatnya.]_

Terdengar suara langkah dari lantai atas menggema, menggetarkan pendengaran sebelah Gempa. Kakak sulung keringat dingin.

' _Aduh jangan sampai ketahuan aku pesan makanan aneh, bisa-bisa aku diomeli Halilintar,'_ batin Gempa. Tangannya sudah siap mau mematikan ponselnya. Ia tidak mau seharian diisi dengan tatapan menusuk adik ketiganya. Gempa bisa gelisah tidak bisa tidur malam kalau ingat aura membunuhnya.

 _[Tapi apakah Anda mau memakai_ wasabi? _]_

Ada sosok bayangan memantul dari dinding tangga. Gempa kelabakan. Aduh mana suara _delivery_ sana lambat banget. Pake acara ngomong sopan santun di ponsel.

"Iya deh serah masukin aja apa namanya itu! Pembayaran saat makannya datang ya! Maaf aku ada urusan sibuk!"

Gempa cepat-cepat mematikan ponselnya. Benar saja, tidak lama Halilintar dengan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong kuning bertulisan 'Life is Damn Sh*t!' serta memakai celana kain hitam itu terdiam sesudah menangkap basah kakak tertuanya masih ada di rumah.

"Ini sudah jam 11 pagi, tapi kenapa masih pakai piyama?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku cuti sehari," Gempa membuka mulutnya menguap. "Hoaamm~ Aku juga butuh istirahat," lanjutnya lalu memposisikan tubuhnya telungkup.

Halilintar memerhatikan kakaknya itu lekat. Merasa janggal. Gempa tidak pernah mengambil cuti demi dirinya, seumur hidup, selama bekerja menjadi salah satu kakak redaksi dalam majalah anak-anak. Baginya kebahagiaan anak-anak adalah semangatnya untuk bekerja. Bahkan seusai bekerja di kantor juga, kadang ia masih bekerja dalam kamarnya untuk menyusun kerapian kata-kata juga letak agar anak-anak mudah mengerti tema halaman bagian tugasnya. Rublik surat Kepada: Paman Baik juga salah satu bagiannya, pasti.

Sungguh, ini bukan Gempa biasanya.

"Mau kubuat jahe panas?"

Gempa menggeleng, "Urutin pundakku sama kakiku aja, aku udah senang."

Ini mengingatkan kondisi dalam satu atap dimana satu keluarga hidup harmonis biasanya sang suami minta pijit istrinya. Tapi masih salah kalau Gempa sudah menganggap dirinya seperti kepala keluarga dalam rumah sana.

Terus Halilintar apanya? Istri?

"Air mana? Masih tidur, ya?"

"Entahlah, dia seharusnya sudah bangun."

Halilintar berjalan menuju depan pintu lalu membukanya. Ia memandang pemandangan teras rumahnya sendiri. Rumah mereka memang kecil, hanya tersedia dua ruangan yang dibagi menjadi ruang tamu/keluarga dan dapur yang tersedia kamar mandi. Dari sebelah kanan rumah kayu tidak bercat itu adalah tangga yang selalu mereka bertiga lewati untuk menuju kamar. Teras pun hanya berukuran kecil dengan dua kursi yang setidaknya memiliki sanggahan, halamannya hanya cukup untuk menjadi area satu pohon besar untuk menaungi sisi kanan rumah itu.

Meski kecil, itu yang disenangi oleh Halilintar sendiri. Jauh dari keramaian dan tetangga yang suatu saat bisa bersikap seenaknya. Dia memang orang yang masih menjauhi orang-orang ramai, yang diyakininya suka menggunakan kelebihannya untuk keuntungan mereka.

"... aku gak percaya jam segini Air masih tidur."

Gempa menggulingkan tubuhnya telentang dari sofa. Ia bangkit darinya kemudian beranjak menuju tangga. Halilintar menoleh pada arah Gempa berjalan. Batinnya bertanya-tanya apa yang kakak sulung mereka lakukan.

Laki-laki berpiyama coklat itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang sedikit mengangga. Tanpa mnegucapkan permisi satu patah kata pun ia menyerobot masuk, menemukan sosok pemilik kamar yang berkutat dengan sebuah laptop original. Iris biru pemilik kamar menoleh pada laki-laki berpiyama itu.

"... Gempa, kau tidak kerja?"

"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan jika tidak ada aku, ya?" Gempa berdeham. "Sendirian dalam kamar selagi liburan, hmmph!"

"... apaan sih, aku aku juga," gerutu Air. Pandangannya kembali menatap laptop. Jemarinya menari-nari lincah pada atas tombol _keyboard_. _Keluar sana, aku jadi grogi mau ngetik._ Sedangkan batin Air berbeda suara.

Iris emasnya berkeliling pada sudut-sudut kamar Air. Kamar dengan banyak stiker setiap lemarinya, bahkan _bed cover_ Air saja bernuansa biru dengan gambar-gambar animasi laut. Buku-buku menumpuk yang juga tidak terlalu banyak dari atas mejanya, dan kebanyakan dari judulnya masuk dalam kategori buku fiksi.

"Jadi Air, kau ada rencana untuk membuat novel?"

Air menoleh sekali lagi kepada Gempa, "... Kok tahu aku buat novel?"

Sisi lain Gempa membuka lemari belajar Air. "Halilintar bilang gitu sama aku."

' _Dasar ibu-ibu penguntit.'_

Air membatin miris. Ia merutuki Halilintar yang ternyata juga bisa bermulut ember.

"Wah apa ini? Kayaknya pernah lihat."

Tangannya gatal untuk menarik suatu benda yang bersemayam dalam laci besar meja belajar pemilik kamar. Ia tarik, mengamatinya baik-baik apa benda tersebut. Sebuah kertas besar yang juga tebal dilipat dua, di atasnya ada sebuah kotak berukuran setengah dari lipatan kertas itu sendiri diikat sepasang pada ujung menggunakan karet gelang.

"Gempa, jangan main-main kamar orang..."

Tapi Air hanya bisa protes kecil. Jantungnya bergerumuh cepat, ia berkeringat dingin. Gempa semakin penasaran dan juga tangan kanannya menarik kotak dari kertas itu bersamaan dengan karet gelangnya. Kotak putih polos tersebut ia taruh pada samping badannya yang sudah dalam posisi berjongkok, membuka yang rupanya adalah sebuah papan permainan.

"He, monopoli zaman kapan ini? Bisa-bisanya di rumah ini mainan ini masih ada, haha!" Gempa menertawai papan itu. Monopoli itu didesain seperti papan monopoli biasanya yang terdiri dari negara dan segala peraturan dari pajak hingga penjara.

"... aku sembunyikan diam-diam saat kita meninggalkan panti asuhan saat itu."

"Air, kamu pintar," puji Gempa. "Air, mau main bareng? Kebetulan aku bosan nih."

"Kau itu kerja gak sih? Malah main di kamar orang!" Air kalau sedang malu atau serius memang sedikit judes kalimatnya. Serba bicara tanpa bertele-tele, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri.

"He gapapa ya? Pliss~"

=oOo=

Papan monopoli dengan gambar-gambar negara yang lusuh. Dimana hanya bisa dimainkan dengan tersedia untuk empat pemain. Ada kartu dua warna yang bisa ditarik saat milik kita menginjak petak bagian peluang kartu itu bisa diambil. Juga palling utama, adalah memiliki tanah serta sewa rumah sampai sekaya-kayanya—sesuai peraturan permainan itu yang merupakan bagian terserunya.

Kelihatan sudah lawas, tapi masih layak dimainkan.

Api ketika itu menyengir kuda. Tersenyum riang di depan keempat saudaranya sambil menunjukkan benda itu pada mereka.

" _Ini monopoli, mainnya pakai orang dan dadu. Saat orang yang kalian gerakkan berhenti pada petak tanah, kalian berhak membeli petak tanah itu sejumlah harganya dari papan."_

" _Wow Api, kau dapat darimana mainan itu?"_

" _Sebenarnya ini untuk Taufan sebagai permintaan maaf pengasuh. Tapi beliau menyerahkannya padaku,"_ terang Api. _"Kita main yuk!"_

" _Aku gak tau cara mainnya,"_ kata Air halus. _"Aku liat dulu aja ya?"_

Api mengangguk, _"Hali? Gempa? Taufan? Mau main?"_

" _Kucoba deh, walau gak tau cara mainnya,"_ Gempa memiringkan kepalanya. Gempa melihat Api langsung merentangkan papan monopoli depan mereka.

" _Masa' gak tau sih Gempa? Caranya tuh kamu musti banyakin uang saja sampai sukses,"_ jawab Taufan.

" _Lagian sudah 12 tahun masih belum bisa baca, payah deh,"_ celetuk Halilintar. Gempa hanya bisa memaklumi sindiran bocah beriris merah delima itu dengan tersenyum kecut.

Air menonton keempat saudara kembarnya itu bermain. Sambil tertawa, bercanda bersama. Hal yang paling menyenangkan dari pandangan Air dari cara mereka semua main, adalah ketika Halilintar memijak petak tanah Taufan yang sudah berupa hotel lebih dari dua kali pada tanah kompleks D, Korea. Bagaimana Taufan menagih Halilintar untuk membayar itu, wajahnya tampak norak sekali. Sampai Api dan Gempa ikut tertawa mengejek.

" _Hayo Hali~ Mana uangnya hayo~"_

" _Jual! Jual! Jual tanahnya! Jual rumahnya!"_ sorak Api mengejek.

" _Hahaha, Halilintar kok bisa kena terus sih tempat Taufan,"_ Gempa cekikikan. Halilintar berwajah cemberut melihat ketiga saudaranya membabi buta mengejek.

Air langsung bisa merasa, keluarga mereka saat bersama memang menyenangkan. Sampai saat mendengar kabar burung bahwa mereka masing-masing akan memiliki orangtua angkat dan harus berpisah pada umur itu jua, walau itu memang menjadi nyata. Padahal mereka baru sebulan itu bermain.

Ia akan menyesal, apabila mainan yang selama ini menjadi saksi canda tawa mereka lenyap. Air diam-diam sebelum ditarik orangtua angkatnya pun memilih menyimpan mainan itu dalam tasnya.

=oOo=

"Baiklah, ayo kita main."

Air mematikan laptop miliknya lalu turun dari ranjang demi menjadi bagian bank membagi uang-uang palsu. Gempa ikut membantu dengan menyusun kartu serta menyediakan perlengkapan.

"Kau tau caranya main bukan?" goda Gempa.

"Tau dong. Aku udah tua begini."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, kemudian tertawa bersama. Gempa menyodorkan dua dadu pada Air. Ia memilih mengalah.

Suasana sempat senyap dengan mereka satu kali memutari petak. Ketika Air terhenti pada petak menarik salah satu kartu, ia mendapat kartu penjara.

"Astaga Air, kamu baru main udah malang nasibmu!" kata Gempa.

"... Gempa.."

"Hmm?"

Air meletakkan miliknya pada petak 'penjara'. "Aku tunggu sampai tiga putaran."

"... Air, aku boleh minta kejujuranmu? Tentang alasanmu dan Halilintar kenapa hari ini tidak semangat?"

Pemuda beriris biru itu terkesiap. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Halilintar hanya memikirkan cerita Taufan ditampar pengasuh. Kalau aku hanya kepikiran tentang klient barumu, Gempa..."

Satunya sih Gempa sudah tahu kasus itu. Tapi untuk Air..., "Si Tiara?"

Air mengangguk. "Ternyata orang yang suka dunia maya gak cuma aku. Dia juga sama denganku."

Gempa mengambil dadunya, menghamburkannya, mengocok lagi sampai satu putaran sudah ia lalui. Sambilan itu ia mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya akan lebih menyennagkan jika besok kita berdua kerja bersama menjenguk anak itu."

"Lalu, siapa yang bakal ngasi tau ada orangtua anak itu kalau bukan aku?" balas Air datar.

"Gampang, tinggal bawa Halilintar."

Air sedikit kaget. Ia menatap wajah Gempa laju, "Hah? Beneran?" AIr mengira Gempa hanya bercanda untuk membawanya.

"Halilintar suruh ngawas, kita hari itu makan di luar saja. Sekalian makan bersama sehabis aku kerja," Gempa sudah memutar petaknya sampai putaran kedua. "Lagian orangtua angkatmu sedikit overprotektif. Masa' kamu disuruh belajar dan belajar terus?"

"... aku sebenarnya bisa saja ikut kemauan beliau. Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit takut membebani dengan biaya kuliahku."

"..." Gempa menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah menarikmu dari sana. Setidaknya, hargai usahaku buat berusaha kuat mengumpulkan kalian berlima semuanya, ya?"

Pemuda beriris emas itu tersenyum sendu. Kedua mata Air berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi—tapi Taufan sama Api—kenapa meninggalkan kita—" Air ingin bisa mengatakan semua rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Benaknya lelah untuk selalu menyimpan semua pertanyaan bertopik kedua saudara mereka yang terpisah. Lidahnya bahkan sampai kelu.

"... sehabis kasus Tiara, aku janji akan membawa kalian berdua mencari mereka berdua."

Air terperangah, sambilan kepalanya menatap langsung wajah kakak sulung mereka. Gempa sekali lagi bersuara.

"Aku janji."

"Hei, main monopoli gak ngajak-ngajak."

Gempa dan Air menoleh pada bibir pintu kamar Air, menemukan sosok Halilintar menyenderkan bahu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia melirik kedua saudara kembarnya judes.

"Mau main? Tapi yakin gak kalau gak kalah kayak dulu?" goda Gempa.

"Heh! Kutunjukkan kalau aku juga bisa main!" kesal Halilintar. Ia berhambur untuk duduk dekat kedua saudaranyanya itu. "Ulang permainannya."

"Yang mau main siapa, sih? Kenapa kami yang harus menurut padamu?" balas Gempa. "Kau yang harusnya mengikuti kami."

"Itu curang namanya!"

"Kau harus berputar satu putaran dulu."

"Jangan canda ah!"

"Kalau membela diri lagi, Halilintar keliling satu kali dengan satu dadu dulu."

"..."

Air tertawa disana.

=oOo=

"Yiha, Halilintar... bayar petak tanahku ya~"

"Curang! Mana ada dadunya tadi dua, harusnya lima! Aku gak terima!"

"Udah jelas-jelas kena petak tanah orang masih protes lagi."

"Aku bukannya mengelak. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyingkirkan tumpukan kartu disana! Dadunya 'kan nyangkut!"

Ada suara bel berbunyi. Ketiga saudara disana terdiam. Mereka memasang pendengaran mereka baik-baik. Ada satu kali lagi suara bel. Berarti rumah mereka memang kedatangan tamu.

"Biar aku yang buka."

Air bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Tidak berapa lama, ia kembali menuju kamar dengan membawa bingkisan.

"Gempa! Makasih! Aku cinta kamu!" seru Air riang. "Yee akhirnya kita bisa makan masakan Jepang!"

Halilintar melirik pemuda beriris emas disana. Gempa mematung dengan senyum grogi. Air segera meletakkan bingkisan itu di samping kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Ada cemilan saat main seru pasti 'kan?" Air terkekeh. "Aku makan satu, ya?"

"Silakan," respon Gempa.

Air membuka satu bingkisan disana. Ia menjumput satu potong nasi yang dibungkus lembar daun rumput laut itu, mencoleknya dalam saos mayonaise yang sebelumnya ia buka lalu mengunyahnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Memang _sushi_ apa itu?" tanya Halilintar, yang hanya dijawab Gempa dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Pakai _wasabi_ tidak? Air gak mungkin tahan makan _wasabi_ , masalahnya."

" _Wasabi_ itu memang pedas?"

Air langsung bangkit lalu terbirit-birit lari keluar kamar dengan membisu. Halilintar dan Gempa serempak menoleh pada Air yang keluar sekejap.

"..." Halilintar menghela napasnya. "Kurasa jawabannya, pakai _wasabi_."

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Kabar buruk karena aku bakal super sibuk sampai akhir bulan Desember ;w; jadi aku bakal hiatus dari jadwalku update mulai dari ff ini dipublish sampai senggang.

Aku terharu saat ada yang curhat dan ternyata satu pengalaman sama Air dan Tiara. Maaf ya, Gempa belum kerja soalnya adek-adek dia lagi baperan semua haha! Taufan dan Api memang masih misteri~ Stay tuned ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _Italic_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

"Aduh, kayaknya aku lupa satu hal deh."

Gempa buru-buru merogoh sakunya. Selembaran uang bernilai besar terjamah dari tangannya. Uang yang rencananya harus ia serahkan pada Air saat anak itu mengambil pesanannya. Tapi—sudah, anak itu sudah lari karena kepedasan.

"Lupa bayar, pasti," terka Halilintar.

"Hehe."

Gempa menanggapi dengan terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian lekas keluar. "Tunggu giliranku, aku bakal kembali," yang hanya direspon Halilintar dengan dehaman pelan.

Sosok pemuda beriris emas tak tampak kembali. Halilintar menengok pintu luar, lalu kembali pada papan monopoli. Sesaat ia mendengar suara bisikan setan, yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kesempatan jalan. Satu giliran... saja...

"Ah biarin, aku tunggu saja," Halilintar melipat kedua tangannya. Dalam posisi duduk bersilang itu, wajahnya masih tampak datar meski irisnnya tidak berpaling dari papan permainan.

Sementara itu...

"Gopal!"

"Boboiboy—eh, Gempa!"

Kedua laki-laki bertinggi hanya beda 5 cm itu saling berjabat tangan. Gempa melihat badan kawannya pada ambang pintu. Kulitnya masih gelap namun bersih. Sedikit kurusan, namun tetap berpostur tegap dan kelihatan macho. Rambutnya dipotong pendek nyaris botak. Yang paling penting, kawan sejak sekolah dasarnya itu memakai seragam _delivery_ dari naungan tempat Gempa membeli _sushi_.

"Wow kau sudah kerja juga, sama kayak aku!" kagum Gempa.

"Woho ya dong, jadi tukang antar jemput pesanan. _Btw_ , tadi yang ambil _sushi_ itu adikmu, ya?"

"Gak adik juga sih, kami hanya beda lahir beberapa detik."

"Pantas mirip. Kupanggil-panggil Gempa dia malah kabur kayak anak kecil."

"Dia agak takut lama-lama sama orang baru, sebenarnya." Gempa menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh iya, aku tadi mau bayar. Berapa semuanya?"

"Nih."

Pemuda bernama Gopal itu memberi secarik kertas kepada Gempa. Bukti daftar pembayaran makanan yang dibawakannya. Gempa mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera merogoh kantongnya, lalu memberikan lembaran itu pada Gopal.

"Padahal kukira kau satu rumah sama guru SD kita. Kau dijadikan anak angkat sama beliau, kalau tidak salah ya?"

Pemuda yang ditanya tertegun. Gempa memilih diam, meski kedua matanya bereaksi sedikit takut.

"Hei, Gempa?"

"Engh yah Gopal... aku juga kerja jadi dapat jaminan hidup rumah sama mobil," jawab Gempa.

"Berapa lama kerjanya sih? Dimana? Enak banget!" sembur Gopal tidak percaya. "Aku kerja antar gini mana ada dikasi kecuali gaji."

"Ya beda dong, kita beda jenis kerja," balas Gempa datar. "Tapi gajiku memang dikurang berapa persen sebagai pajak pembangunan dan mobil. Meski begitu, kebutuhan air dan listrik ditanggung bosku."

"Enaknya..."

"Makanya bekerja giat biar bosmu juga simpati sama kamu."

"Hehe," Gopal menggaruk kepalanya. "Sudah dulu ya, Gempa? Aku takut dimarahin bos nanti."

"Dadah~"

Gopal berbalik pergi. Gempa masih diam dari tempatnya, melambaikan tangannya dengan ulasan senyum. Gopal mengambil helm dari motor standarnya, melambai sebentar pada Gempa. Suara _starter_ motor terdengar. Dan disanalah, Gopal benar-benar kembali pada rutinitasnya.

"Gopal makin keren aja," ucap Gempa pelan.

"Gempa?"

Gempa menolehkan kepalanya. Air tiba-tiba saja sudah ada berdiri di sampingnya. Sempat Gempa kaget dengan kehadiran adiknya yang tidak diduga.

"Bagaimana _wasabi_ nya, enak?"

Tatapan membunuh terpancar dari wajah Air. Gempa menelan ludahnya.

"A—aku memang gak tau kalo itu ternyata pedas," terang Gempa.

"Ya, harusnya Halilintar duluan yang makan baru aku."

Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahan makanan pedas. Air lebih senang kalau lihat Halilintar menjerit. Namanya juga adik, hobi mengerjai.

"Yang paling tahan pedas itu paling Api."

Lagi-lagi Air mengingat kebiasaan salah satu saudaranya. Wajahnya agak menunduk malu.

"Panggil Halilintar."

Air mendongak, mendapati wajah Gempa yang kini hanya menatap langit luar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan Gempa memerintah Halilintar turun. _Padahal Gempa 'kan masih main monopoli bareng Halilintar._ Batin Air.

"Ini baru mau _adzan dzuhur_ bukan?"

"Mau _solat_ di luar bareng?" terka Air.

"Ya," naluri Gempa sebagai seorang kakak untuk mengusap rambut adiknya ia lakukan. "Setelah itu, kuharap hatimu lapang. Ikhlas menerima alasan mereka."

"...," dalam benak Air banyak bersungut-sungut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Gempa kali ini memberi kalimat negatif. Air sedikit tersinggung. Seperti misalnya; _Iya kakak. Mentang-mentang aku mudah menangis._ Harusnya dia tidak perlu mengungkit saudaranya yang tiada pada kakaknya.

"Panggil udah."

Bibir Air dimajukan sedikit. Segera ia berlari menuju lantai dua melalui tangga. Sampai pada ambang pintu kamarnya, ia tertegun melihat kakaknya yang harusnya ia panggil masih pada posisinya. Duduk melipat kedua kaki juga tangannya. Matanya tidak sedikitpun bergeser dari mainan itu.

"...Halilintar?"

"Hmmm?"

"Turun ayok."

Langsung Halilintar bangkit dari tempatnya. "Serius?!"

"Iya...," Air menatap Halilintar. "Katanya Gempa gitu,"

"Memang pakai baju apa? Terus kita ke sana pake mobil atau jalan kaki? Satu lagi, memang dimana tempatnya—"

"Turun aja deh kak, Banyak tanya amat sih..."

=oOo=

Suara _adzan_ berkumandang saat ketiga saudara itu sudah keluar dari area rumah kecil mereka. Semua langsung melangkah menuju trotoar. Gempa berjalan paling depan, diiringi Air dan Halilintar yang berjalan sebaya mengekori kakak mereka.

Langkah Gempa berbelok pada suatu masjid terdekat. Mereka bertiga memasuki kawasan tempat ibadah itu kemudian melihat sekeliling. Tamannya cukup luas. Terawat. Lalu juga banyak para muslimin laki-laki ikut menuju masjid dengan sudah mengenakan peci di kepala. Sedikit dari mereka membawa sajadah sendiri, mengalungkan alas ibadah itu pada leher.

Gempa dan kedua saudaranya pertama mengambil air _wudhu_. Setelah itu masuk ke dalam mesjid mengambil area untuk melakukan _solat_ , mereka menyusul jamaah yang sudah sampai tahap membaca _Al-fatihah_.

Seusai solat, mereka saling bersalaman. Air mencium tangan Halilintar dan Gempa; Halilintar mencium tangan Gempa. Mereka semua saling memandang, yang serempak juga kepala mereka mengangguk menyetujui. Dalam hati diri masing-masing sudah terpaut rencana yang sama; ingin lekas pergi dan jangan buang-buang waktu banyak.

"Jadi kita mau jalan-jalan ke mana?"

Langkah ketiga orang itu lambat saat sudah mencapai kawasan dimana cukup sepi orang berlalu-lalang. Semua pemuda disana berdiam; berpikir.

"Ayolah kita liburan ke cepaaatttt!"

"Sabarlah Air, kita juga lagi diskusi mau kemana," respon Gempa.

"Habis aku padat kuliah, ini seminggu lagi liburanku bakal habis," Air memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lelah liat titit Halilintar terus."

"KAU NGINTIP AKU DI KAMAR?!"

"E—ENGGAK—EH, GAK SENGAJA LIAT!" Air siap siaga berjaga-jaga dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya depan wajah.

"AKU SUDAH NAMBALIN LUBANG KAMAR KITA, OH JADI KAMU YANG JEBOLIN TUH PENUTUP?" Halilintar main-main praduga. Ini nih, yang kadang bikin Air bete. Paling kalau dia menanggapi sangka-sangkaan Halilintar itu antara diam, atau berbalik mengguraunya.

"MAKANYA KALAU GANTI BAJU DALAM KAMAR JANGAN TERANG-TERANGAN BUKA HANDUK—IYA HALILINTAR IYA AAAA!"

Halilintar mencekik leher Air sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda beriris biru itu. Gempa tertawa melihat kegaduhan saudaranya.

"Ah Taufan!"

Halilintar langsung melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh dimana Air menunjuk.

" _Alhamdulillah..._ lepas..."

Halilintar kembali menengok Air, "Kau bohong, Air?"

"E—enggak! Tuh coba liat di sebelah pohon sana!"

Gempa juga termakan ucapan Air. Digerakkannya lehernya pada pohon yang Air tunjuk. Mulutnya berbentuk 'o'. Bukan karena ucapan Air benar—siapapun pasti sudah tahu kalau Air hanya mengarang.

"Kita cari mangkalannya cepetan sedikit. Kayaknya hari ini bakal hujan."

Kepalanya masih mendongak langit dari belakang sang pohon. Air dan Halilintar saling pandang, lalu juga ikut melihat langit dimana Gempa tatap. Benar. Awan-awan menggumpal menghitam. Suara guntur terdengar sekilas—kecil. Tidak berapa lama, daun-daun kering tersisir dari pohon mengikuti arus angin.

"Aku tahu dimana mangkal yang dekat! Dia juga jual _mee goreng,_ loh!"

Air menyahut cepat. Mumpung ada waktu ia bisa menjadi provokator wisata kuliner untuk kali ini.

"Mending makan _ais kacang_ , deh."

Air menahan pundak Halilintar cepat, "Disana juga ada _ais kacang_! Hmm, sedap pasti!"

"Iya nih. Kita ikut saja saran Air," sebat Gempa cepat. "Aku juga sudah lapar banget. Tadi cuma makan satu potong _sushi_..."

Bagi mereka, mengajak Halilintar menerima suara itu bagaikan menyuruh seekor ular keluar dari guci tanpa seruling. Sakit sekali membuat Halilintar sepihak. Namun pemuda beriris merah itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Hm, iya."

"Yesh!"

Air berjalan terlebih dahulu semangat. Kedua kakak Air dari belakang hanya bisa mengekori. Sejenak, keduanya tersenyum serempak. Memang ya, kalau bisa memanjakan orang kadang ada rasa senang—terutama untuk para kakak seperti Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Hei, Gempa."

"Iya?"

"Habisin _sushi_ nya nanti di rumah ya."

Kalimatnya bukan tanda tanya lagi. Itu perintah. Sial atau apa, Halilintar juga tidak tahan _wasabi_. Padahal Gempa juga bisa-bisa habis makan malah sakit perut, sakit perut kebanyakan minum air putih. Masa' disuruh makan semuanya sendirian?

"Mau bikin aku izin lagi kerja ya, besok? Halilintar?"

"Ntar _mubazir_. Kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya, jangan harap kau bisa pulang ke rumah. Besok. Bahkan seterusnya."

Gempa menelan ludah. Ancaman Halilintar itu... absolut.

=oOo=

Udara sejuk menemani acara makan ketiga saudara kembar itu. Suara gemerisik dari buliran air langit yang jatuh, membuat siapapun yang ingin berkomunikasi harus melantangkan suara mereka agar didengar. Sebagian orang-orang dari warung makan pinggiran memaparkan wajah cemas. Mereka memandang langit terus.

Tidak untuk Air. Pemuda beriris biru itu menikmati cuaca sekarang, sembari memakan _mee goreng_ yang sudah terhidang pada meja. Hidungnya kempas-kempis. Sungguh, menurutnya udara sekitar menjadi adem lagi bersih. Bersih dari debu maksudnya.

"Disaat begini enakan sebenarnya tiduran di kamar. Ahh... udaranya sejuk banget!"

Halilintar mendengus. "Air, kau jangan terlalu malas juga hobi tiduran." Kemudan Halilintar juga ikut mneyendoki porsi _koay chiap_ miliknya.

Gempa memandang kedua saudaranya diam. Sesaat ia tersenyum melihat wajah Air yang bahagia. Satu sisi lagi, ia menelan ludah melihat pelototan mata Halilintar.

Suara ponsel berdering kuat. Gempa buru-buru merogoh saku celananya. Layar ponselnya kedap-kedip. Tertulis pada layar dengan nama 'Yaya'. Gempa mengangkat teleponnya langsung.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_. Halo, Yaya?"

Biasanya kalau ada hal yang aneh, Halilintar dan Air cepat memeriksa. Kini keduanya yang sedang makanpun, langsung menatap Gempa.

 _[Wa'alaikum salam. Gempa? Ini Yaya.]_

"Iya, Yaya?"

 _[Kamu kenapa gak masuk? Padahal aku nunggu-nunggu kamu!]_

Gempa menelan ludah, "Gini, Yaya. Aku minta cuti satu hari sama bos karena aku lagi tidak enak badan." Sejenak, Gempa merasakan aura panas dari kedua adiknya. Ups, ketahuan dia memang minta cuti dengan alasan mengada-ngada.

 _[Hoo, ya sudah. Memang sih kamu giat banget kerja.]_

Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _[Jadi, kamu di rumah 'kan? Aku mau ambil surat-surat pembaca. Biar aku klippingkan.]_

"Eh! Aku aja, Yaya! Lagian ini hujan, kau tidak kedinginan?"

 _[Aku pakai mobil bareng Fang. Tunggu, kami akan kesana.]_

"Tapi—"

Suara telepon terputus pun menggema. Gempa mati kutu di tempat.

"Ada apa? Mukamu kelihatan pucat."

Air langsung menegur Gempa. Yang ditegur menyimpan lagi ponselnya.

"Yaya mau ke rumah ngambil berkas. Aduh, mana bentar lagi dia kesini," Gempa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalian tunggu disini, ya? Aku ngambil berkas dulu ke rumah. Halilintar, pegang ponselku."

Halilintar menyodorkan tangannya. Gempa menaruh ponselnya pada telapak tangan Halilintar.

"Jangan lama ya."

"Iyalah. Sekalian dompetku juga."

Kali ini Gempa menaruh secara kuat dompetnya pada telapak tangan Halilintar.

"Ada lagi?"

Gempa menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan kedua adiknya dari _stand_. Mengarungi hujan, membiarkan pakaian kaosnya terhantam bulirannya.

"Kalau Gempa benar-benar sakit, nanti repot," bisik Halilintar. "Kasihan. Kita gak bawa payung sih."

"Kasihannya Gempa! Aku bakal susul dia, deh. Aku 'kan kebal cuaca dingin."

Air bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya langsung menjumput dompet yang sudah diamankan Halilintar. Kakak ketiga Air melongo. Pemuda beriris biru itu mengambil uang dari dompet Gempa tanpa bilang-bilang, membukanya juga mengambil beberapa lembar dari sana. Selain kaget kenapa adiknya kelihatan seperti penjahat, samping itu juga Halilintar baru sadar kalau Gempa ini rupanya banyak tabungan. Kakak sulung mereka itu diberkahi apa sampai dompetnya penuh lembaran uang bernilai tinggi?

"Buat beli payung. Maaf ya, kak."

Air meninggalkan tempat makan mereka. Ia juga ikut mengarungi hujan, bela-bela sampai kaosnya ikut terciprat air hujan. Halilintar menghela napas setelah itu.

"Ahh, nanti kalian cuci baju sendiri pokoknya."

=oOo=

"Makasih pak."

Sebuah payung tertutup dan masih terbungkus rapi itu digenggam oleh kedua tangannya yang basah. Seorang bapak-bapak berkumis setengah putih menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah menerima lembaran uang bermata ringgit dari Air.

"Sudah basah begitu, tapi beli payung?"

"Di rumah juga tidak ada payung." Air memang orang yang tidak tegaan untuk menyebutkan fakta, kalau itu tidak membuat orang yang mengajaknya bicara senang. Kadangkala ia berbohong.

"Ho begitu... ya sudah. Dibuka saja payungnya sudah."

"He, iya pak."

Air terpaksa melebarkan payung bernuansa ungu itu. Dalam hati Air mengeluh kecil. ' _Sebenarnya aku mau buka saat di depan Gempa, tapi aku gak enak hati sama pemilik toko.'_

"Makasih ya pak! Permisi."

Ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian berlari kembali mengarungi hujan. Air hanya berpikir, ia harus cepat menuju rumah. Atau Halilintar akan mengomel karena dia bertindak seenaknya. Halilintar memang sedikit beringas soal uang.

Irisnya menyorot pemuda berkaos putih yang bersender pada suatu pohon. Tubuhnya tampak menggigil kuat. Bibirnya sekilas terlihat biru. Tubuhnya basah kuyup hebat seperti Air juga. Ia memeluk kedua tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya sendiri, kuat. Sayang wajahnya menunduk. Air tidak dapat melihat paras wajah pemuda malang itu.

' _Sejenak aku seperti kenal.'_

Air berlari ke arahnya. Lebaran payung diarahkan pada atas kepala pemuda itu. Bayangannya membuat orang yang dinaungi menyadari sosok Air mendekat padanya.

' _Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan?!'_

Tingkahnya gelagapan. Jantung Air berderup kuat. Biasanya ia selalu malu untuk menghampiri orang asing, bahkan jika ada teman dari Gempa saja ia tidak pernah mencoba mendekat—semisal Yaya waktu itu.

Langkahnya ingin mundur. Sosok pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mana wajahnya mengarah berhadapan dengan Air pula. Setidaknya, buatlah keajaiban agar Air cepat menghilang dari hadapan orang itu. Hatinya berharap, namun ia tahu itu hanyalah angan. Waktu mepet hanya berpeluang secuil.

Air begitu kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya yang basah dirubung sesuatu yang dingin. Menempel dengan bidangnya. Sejenak getaran badan dan derup jantung ia rasakan lain dari miliknya.

Pemuda itu memeluknya. Begitu kuat. Ia memang kedinginan.

Air mematung. Irisnya hanya dapat menatap apa dari belakang punggung pemuda itu.

 _Rasanya ia begitu kenal rasa hangat ini._

"... kak Api..."

Air membalas pelukan pemuda itu dengan kuat. Suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Menutup kedua kelopaknya, air mata menemani hujan berjatuhan. Desiran angin kuat menerpa helaian rambut tipis mereka.

"Hei Air, _jackpot._ "

"Aku gak percaya, kau bodoh sama seperti biasanya—hiks!"

Tangan Api mengusap kepala Air lembut. "Aku juga gak percaya, kau cengeng sama seperti biasanya... Air..."

"Aku kangen kamu, Api... kembali ke rumah... ayo..."

Kedua mata merah jingga Api terbuka. Pelupuk matanya terasa perih. Menahan derai airmata jatuh memang menyakitkan.

"Maaf Air, aku tidak bisa..."

Air memperkuat pelukannya.

"Tapi... aku mau berantem makan sama Api lagi...," suara Air melemah. Dalam hatinya begitu ragu, Api akan mau mengikutinya hanya dengan membeberkan segala rasa rindunya saat tanpa pemuda itu. Tapi itu memang keinginan dan alasan Air begitu ingin Api ada di sisinya kembali.

"Percayalah. Gempa bisa melakukan hal baik demimu, Air."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau bertemu aku disini..."

"Tunggulah. Sabarlah sedikit lagi, suatu saat kita akan bisa bersa—ma—"

Pandangan sekitarpun menjadi gelap.

=oOo=

"Air? Air? Air!"

Kedua matanya terbuka, setelah dengan jelas ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Irisnya memerhatikan sekitar. Keadaan cuaca masih dingin dengan hujan deras yang sama. Masih pada pohon yang ia rasa pernah datangi. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Air bangkit dari pembaringannya segera.

 _Bangkit?_

"A—aku dimana? Gempa?"

Ia malah mendapati sosok kakak sulungnya duduk di samping ia bangun. Iris emas pemuda itu memandangi dirinya lama.

"Kau tadi pingsan disini. Tumben Air, kau bisa kedinginan?"

"...kedinginan?"

"Untung aku melihatmu terbaring disini. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah diseret anjing karena dianggap bangkai."

"Aku masih bernapas begini."

Air menarik napasnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri. Sebuah payung bernuansa ungu yang ia beli tergeletak telentang. Badannya dan lebaran payung itu sama; penuh lumpur.

"Aku khawatir, tahu. Kau mencariku tapi malah kau kena musibah. Aku nyaris panik tadi!"

"Hehe," Air menggaruk kepalanya. "Sudah deh, kasian Halilintar di sana pasti lama nunggu. Kita jemput dia saja?"

Respon Gempa mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedua pemuda itu bangkit bersama. Air mempercepat langkahnya mengambil payung miliknya, menggiring Gempa kemudian yang sudah duluan darinya.

"Kukira _solat_ mu gak _khusyuk_ siang tadi. Kau mengigau nama Api sempat," celetuk Gempa.

"... benarkah? Soalnya, tadi aku juga merasa bertemu sih."

Air menggaruk kepalanya. Tangannya terdiam sejenak saat mengusap helaian rambutnya. Tangannya sedikit merasakan sesuatu hangat yang mengalir. Penasaran, Air menurunkan tangannya tersebut lalu melihat telapak tangannya.

"...!"

Napasnya terasa terhenti. Air menoleh pada Gempa. Untung saja laki-laki itu hanya fokus memandang jalanan. Lagian lagi, Air bersyukur ia memakai tangan yang bertolak dengan dimana Gempa berada.

 _'... Darah? Tapi aku ingat sekali, tidak ada batu di tempat aku berbaring...'_

Tangan Air begitu gemetar, ketakutan.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Btw Animonsta tega ya suruh kita subscribe agar tayangan episode 21 cepat keluar.

Buat side story sebelumnya, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku lebih prefer suka brotherly love yang lebih hints hurt/comfort daripada yaoi yang menyurus menyakiti pihak (biasanya) uke. Waktu itu kayaknya Gempa kejam ya? 'Kan mimpi ajah haha. xD /maksa

Jadwal publish ff bakal lebih molor. Saat liburan sekolah ini bakal ke tempat keluarga, jadi jarang ngetik. Juga adanya kegiatan tambahan bukan hanya mengetik ff saja, jadi mohon maklumi kalau aku sedikit PHP apdet seenaknya tanpa ikut jadwal.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	8. Chapter 8

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

 _Pertama, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku orang yang cukup posesif. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kuperhatikan malah sukses di tangan orang lain. dia harus sukses karenaku._

 _Aku adalah laki-laki yang kesepian. Aku tahu sikapku ini akan menyusahkan banyak orang._

 _Aku menyayangi Air. Aku sudah menganggap adik bungsuku itu hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Aku bahkan rela menunggu ketiga kakakku pergi dari rumah, dan saat kami sudah berduaan aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menyenangi hatinya. Aku selalu mendukung cita-citanya sebagai penulis. Kalau ingat dia pertama kali menulis karena apa, itu cukup membuat semangatku naik untuk selalu membuatnya optimis._

 _Mungkin aku terlihat serakah. Namun bagaimana lagi, aku juga mengorbankan gantinya dari apa yang kuperbuat. Aku berusaha menjadi tidak terlalu mencolok agar orang-orang tidak mengelilingiku sebagai peluang dia bisa mendekat padaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memerdulikan orang sekitar agar dia tidak secemburu sepertiku. Walau beberapa kali kelepasan_ _—heh._

 _Persetan kalian memanggil hubungan kami ini brother complex, yaoi, apapun nama julukan kalian yang didapat dari komik-komik wibu._

 _Asal kami berdua, hanya berdua…_

 _Dia memerhatikanku lalu hanya bermanja padaku saja, aku sudah senang…_

 _Sayang kadang kalau aku mendapat hatinya,_

 _Disaat aku mungkin bisa mendekapnya lama,_

 _Disana juga mengapa aku harus…_

 _Berpisah…?_

Beberapa kali lembaran lusuh yang berada dalam sebuah buku ia bolak-balikkan. Buku diari bersampul merah jingga lusuh kini ada pada tangan Air. Tulisan dari sana beberapa kali ia baca.

"Dahulu, ada seekor serigala yang kuat. Kau tahu, Api? Serigala itu selalu melakukan hal mandiri. Dia menjadi kuat. Namun pada suatu hari, dia ditinggal karena dia dianggap sombong."

Buku itu mengatup. Dari sampulnya yang bernuansa merah jingga, ada berbagai tulisan awut-awutan dengan tinta _waterproof_. Air menatap buku itu dengan tersenyum. Sebelah tangan ia usap permukaannya.

"Setiap hari aku selalu bercerita padamu tentang _lone wolf_. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu mengapa dia yang mandiri harus dianggap jahat. Tapi setiap waktu, kau selalu menghindari pertanyaanku dan tidak berapa lama kau malah hilang tanpa kabar. Lima tahun ini sudah."

' _Huhh, malah sekarang aku kehilangan foto dan uangku. Bagaimana caranya perampok tadi menghipnotisku seakan aku bertemu denganmu, Api?'_

Ruangan senyap, memperdengarkan guyuran hujan menghantam seng lantai dua. Air memejam matanya. Mendalami setiap hembusan udara malam dingin itu.

' _Kepalaku sakit. Sakit dari luar dan dalam.'_

' _Memang, aku harus bisa menerima Api pergi. Aku harus bisa…'_

=oOo=

Pemandangan mendung dan gemerisik hujan menjadi dominan pemandangan malam sepi. Berteman udara sepoi juga suara senyap selain dari bantingan buliran air. Payung-payung merekah di sepanjang trotoar jalan dengan banyak rumah-rumah dan toko pinggir jalan.

Dua orang pemuda berlari menyusuri hujan itu. Tanpa berbekal payung, mereka hanya menggunakan lengan mereka sebagai pelindung—setidaknya hanya untuk mata agar mereka tahu jalan mana yang mereka jalani.

Langkah mereka menuju lorong kecil yang dibuat dua toko berukuran lumayan besar. Disana tampak tong sampah juga area kecil yang belum menjadi area ganas rinai hujan. Hanya saja, seluruh pijakan telah menjadi lembab oleh genangan air yang melebar.

Kedua laki-laki itu menyerempet pada salah satu dinding toko untuk meminta naung. Tubuh mereka luar biasa basah kuyup. Menahan gigil dengan meregap tubuh mereka menggunakan kedua lengan sendiri. Adalah hal ekstrim melakukan hal yang membuat lemah terbakar di cuaca dingin menyesap.

"Hei, Api."

Disana tampak pemuda beriris biru cukup pekat—lebih pekat dari warna iris Air yang pudar, yang ternyata satu wajah dengan nama orang yang disebutnya. Rambutnya hitam pendek. Memakai setelan baju berlengan panjang abu-abu namun celana tangkas sampai 3/4.

"Hngg?"

Sedangkan laki-laki penyandang nama Api menanggapi malas. Iris merah jingga miliknya bahkan tidak melirik orang di sebelahnya. Ia masih sibuk menghangatkan diri daripada mengurus sapaan orang yang bersamanya itu.

"Kau sungguh mengecewakan. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!"

"Apaan, sih? Main-main marah saja kau, Taufan."

Laki-laki yang baru diketahui bernama Taufan mengertak giginya. Matanya terus berfokus menatap Api.

"… aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku jika jadi kau yang punya adik yang membalas perasaan setiamu seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memeluknya."

"Taufan…"

" _Well, feel relax bro_. Abaikan ucapanku yang tadi," Taufan menarik tubuh Api. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh adik keempat, memberi kehangatan—mungkin. "Jadi, kau dapat berapa tadi?" sepintas tampak tangan Taufan mengorek-ngorek celana Api.

"Hei, tidak adakah jalan lain buat sopan sekali pada adikmu ini?!"

"Apa masalahnya? Kita juga sama-sama bejad sudah merampok adik bungsu. Hidup kita dari awal sudah tidak bernorma. Jangan sok-sok masih mau di jalan lurus, haha!"

Taufan mendapati lembaran uang yang digulung-gulung kumal. Bukan hanya lembaran bermata ringgit. Ada selembar foto berukuran 4R dengan gambar kelima lelaki berwajah sama saling merangkul tertawa.

"Api, kau tidak pernah bilang punya foto aneh ini."

"Itu Air yang punya!" Api mendorong kuat tubuh Taufan yang memeluknya. "Kembalikan punya Air! Kau boleh menyimpan semua uang itu tapi jangan foto itu!"

"Mau bayar berapa untuk kakakmu yang ganteng ini?"

"Balikin, bego!"

"Ihh~ Manisnya, masih bisa melihat orang jahanam merindukan keluarganya yang **f*ck** —"

BUAKH! Kepalan tangan melaju mendarat pada pipi Taufan. Pemilik pipi hanya oleng sedikit, dimana jika ia sedikit lagi tergeser mungkin akan terpeleset kemudian jatuh. Jangan harapkan Api akan membantunya jika hal itu terjadi, karena Api memang berkeinginan demikian.

"Jangan mengatai Air seperti itu, preman!"

Taufan meringis, "Wow, kuat juga pukulanmu. Haha," Taufan mengelus pipinya yang sedikit lecet. Taufan memang orang aneh, masih bisa senyam-senyum meski dia dihina oleh adiknya sendiri. "Apa kau masih dendam padaku sampai kau tega lakukan hal ini pada kakak kesayanganmu, hmm~?" Taufan memancing amarah Api.

"KAU MEMUKULNYA SAMPAI BERDARAH! ITUKAH KAKAK YANG DULU SELALU MEMANJAKAN ADIK BUNGSUNYA SAMPAI SELALU BERANKAT BARENG KE SEKOLAH BERTIGA—" Api tidak lagi melengkingkan suaranya. Alasannya, adalah kini Taufan menunjukkan akan merobek foto di tangannya.

"Bicara lagi masa lalu, kurobek semua kenangan masa lalu kita. Termasuk milik Air ini."

Ajaib. Api yang tadinya marah menjadi menurut. Ia kembali memeluk dirinya memerangi udara dingin.

"Bolehkan… aku… menyimpannya…?"

Taufan dikejutkan dengan Api yang langsung jatuh dengan kedua lututnya. Lebih mengherankan lagi, Api memeluk satu kaki Taufan dengan linangan airmata.

"Aku… mohon… kakak…"

"Singa manis. Baiklah. Asal berjanji jangan mengaum di depan majikanmu, aku akan berikan ini."

"Aku janji…"

"Nih. Tangkap."

Api melesat mendongak. Lembaran foto yang ada pada Taufan kini tidak ada lagi pada tangannya. Iris jingganya terus mencari-cari dimana foto itu berada, dan ia terkejut karena ia mengambang pada genangan air hujan terdekat.

Buru-buru Api mengambil foto itu dengan sebelumnya melepas pelukan dia dari kaki Taufan. Kakak kedua membalikkan badannya pergi. Dia seakan tidak mau peduli pada reaksi melankolis Api.

"Coba Air kita ajak… Aku tidak tega dia serumah dengan Gempa dan Halilintar…"

Taufan terhenti dari langkahnya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan kecil, namun enggan menatap Api masih.

"Untuk apa membawa hamster ke perkampungan tikus got? Sudahlah, Api. Kita sudah memilih jalan ini. Jangan libatkan siapa diantara kita untuk ikut masuk got."

Api mengenal baik Taufan. Sikapnya rada tegas yang sedikit menyebalkan karena selalu ada sisipan sindiran. _Mood_ nya yang selalu _swing_ , kadang dia bisa menjadi dewasa dan bertanggung jawab namun dia juga bisa menjadi orang yang kekanakan—bahkan lebih kekanakan dari anak-anak berumur 12 tahun pada umumnya. Api membenci Taufan sebenarnya.

Namun Api sadar akan satu sisi indah dari Taufan. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menembus dinding topeng yang dibuat Taufan kepada orang-orang umum; bahkan saudara-saudaranya. Dan kesadarannya bermula, saat mereka berumur 17 tahun.

Taufan ingin mengajarkan siapapun harus bisa menerima resiko hidup apa adanya.

Disisi lain, Taufan juga sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Api. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau membuat adiknya menangis sampai berlutut seperti itu. Dia menghukum dirinya dengan ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari pandangan Api.

Mengingat asal bagaimana foto itu juga ada di tangan Air, bisa menjelaskan beribu alasan Api melindungi harta berharga Air.

=oOo=

"Air! Air bangun yuk!"

Mengejutkan, Gempa sudah berada di kamar Air dan menggoyang si pemilik kamar semangat. Air semakin memiringkan tubuhnya menolak. Selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin ditarik ke ujung—hingga kepalanya tenggelam.

"Air~ Katanya mau ke rumah Tiara~ Masa' gak mau, sih?"

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam lima pagi."

Air menambahkan sikap penolakannya dengan kali ini menarik bantalnya lalu membenamkan kepala di bawahnya.

"Eee—Air, ah! Aku canda!" Gempa masih belum menyerah. Kali ini dia menggoyangkan tubuh Air lebih kuat. "Janji deh aku traktir makanan enak sebelum berangkat!"

"Jam sembilan pagi orangtuanya baru berangkat kerja. Sudah ah, Gempa! Aku mau tidur susahnya kebangetan banget _Ya Allah_ …!"

Kakak tertua langsung mengalah. Dia melepaskan Air. Namun tiba-tiba setelah itu, dia tersenyum.

"A—ADA _ZOMBIE_ GIGIT PINGGANG AIR! BANGKIT AYO BANGKIT!"

Gempa menusuk pinggang Air—yang kebetulan menyembul sehingga nampak saat Air memposisikan terbaring ke samping. Air langsung mengejang.

"AIR AIR AYUK KITA KERJAIN HALI YUK~!"

"ARGHHH SUDAAAHHHHH!"

Mau tidak mau Air akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat bete. Gempa menertawakan Air yang masih acak-acakan itu menampakkan wajah semerawut.

"Kebiasaan tidur terus. Ayok kita pergi."

Air menengok jam dinding, "Astaga… jam enam… kak Gempa tega banget sama adik manisnya ini…"

"Kita sarapan dulu. 'Kan bertiga berangkatnya."

Air lupa, Halilintar ikut ekspedisi mereka kali ini. "… Gak makan di luar, dong."

"Masakan Hali aja udah enak, bukan?"

"… tapi biasanya Halilintar bakalan bangunin aku buat bantu dia masak kalo hari spesial, kayak kali ini. Kok malah Gempa yang bangunin aku?"

"Eh iya, ya."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Telepati mereka menyatakan ada yang janggal pada Halilintar. Segera mereka berdua beranjak turun dari ranjang lalu berhambur keluar kamar. Air paling pertama sampai pada pintu kamar Halilintar.

Tanpa segan lagi Air membuka kamar empunya. Betapa kagetnya Air mendapati pemuda yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga dalam satu atap mereka masih tiduran dalam ranjang. Halilintar memposisikan tubuhnya miring kanan. Selimut tebalnya menutupi tubuh sampai dadanya.

Gempa masuk ke kamar Halilintar. Dia mendekati si pemilik kamar, meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Halilintar. Air masih dari ambang pintu mengamati.

"Halilintar, kamu sakit?"

Air kaget. Dia langsung mendekat dimana Gempa berada.

"Halilintar?"

"I…ya…"

Suara Halilintar serak. Air dan Gempa awalnya merasa iba, tapi entah kenapa masing-masing langsung menampakkan wajah mengejek.

"HAHAHAHA!" sontak keduanya tertawa. Gempa merangkul pundak Air dengan tubuhnya gemetar geli.

"Apaan sih? Orang sakit malah diketawain!" sebat Halilintar merajuk. Tubuhnya ia telentangkan dan mendapati kedua saudaranya masih tertawa bersama disana. Kurang ajar.

"Rasanya kemarin yang main hujan-hujanan itu kami, deh. Ya 'kan, Air?"

"Padahal kemarin dibawa makan keluar. Gak cocok ihhh ya main keluar rumah? Ibu-ibu sih~"

"Kurang ajar," Halilintar menarik selimutnya. Dia bangkit seiring mengibaskan selimutnya pada wajah masing-masing saudaranya. Mana mempan. Mereka masih asyik mengejek saudara ketiga itu semampus-mampusnya. Ada kegembiraan sendiri daripada meladeni Halilintar yang temperamen.

"Ya sudah, deh. Halilintar sanggup jaga rumah sendiri, 'kan?" Gempa kembali mendekati adik ketiganya itu. Ia meraba-raba area leher pemilik kamar menggunakan punggung tangan. "Soalnya aku ada janji sama Air mau misi hari ini."

"… aku bisa, mungkin," Halilintar menurunkan badannya kembali untuk berbaring. "Aku mati juga tidak ada yang repot."

Saat ini Halilintar memang butuh saudaranya untuk menemaninya. Diingat-ingat, kapan terakhir mereka menjaga satu sama lain saat sakit itu ketika mereka masih di panti asuhan.

"Sejak semua punya oranngtua angkat, entah kenapa aku merasa keluarga kita semua tampak dingin," suara Halilintar memang serak, namun nada suaranya cukup membuat utaranya sarkasme. "Kapan terakhir ada yang menjaga satu sama lain sakit? Saat di panti asuhan. Saat semua berpencar, tidak ada satu diantara kalian lagi yang mau memerhatikan perasaan keluarga kalian."

Air merespon diam. Rautnya pilu, sedih mendengar Halilintar jujur demikian akan kekurangan hatinya.

"Bukan begitu, Halilintar. Hanya saja,kami bisa meluangkan waktu saat jam satu. Jadi kukira kau akan baik-baik saja saat itu. Oh!" Gempa teringat sesuatu. Langsung ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Halilintar dan Air menengoki Gempa yang tengah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kiri. Gempa hanya diam tidak bicara, dan lima detik kemudian ia langsung mengucapkan salam.

" _Assalamu'alaikum!_ Gini, kamu punya waktu luang sampai jam satu aja? Iya nih di rumah takut ada maling soalnya Halilintar sakit. Haha, iya kan? Lagian libur juga kamu 'kan? Iya. Iya. Hemm. Sip. Oke kutunggu. _Assalamu'alaikum._ "

"Tunggu siapa, Gempa?" tanya Halilintar. Ia masih menatap kakak pertama dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tunggu orang yang mau merawat kamu~" Gempa senyam-senyum sendiri. "Dijamin kalau dia yang merawat kamu, langsung bisa sembuh besok. Percaya deh!"

Air menjabarkan pertanyaan Halilintar yang sebenarnya, "Siapa namanya, Gempa?"

"Yaya."

Halilintar berekspresi lain. Dia menenggelamkan badannya pada selimut segera, membuat dua saudaranya terperangah.

' _Namanya bukan bisa sembuh besok, itu malah buat aku makin demam sampai seminggu, bego.'_

=oOo=

Seusai kurang lebih 45 menit Gempa menelepon, terdengar suara salaman dari pintu depan. Gempa buru-buru membukakan rumah setelah ia mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Yaya datang ke rumah mereka dengan tatanan tidak kalah manis. Gempa sempat terpesona dengan penampilan tamu mereka.

"Wow, Yaya. Aku tidak pernah melihat kau berdandan manis seperti ini," Gempa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, Gempa. Kamu pintar gombal," balas Yaya. Kemudian kedua insan itu tertawa bersama. "Aku dengar Halilintar sakit, ya? Semga dia bakal cepat sembuh."

"Kamu salamin dengan dia langsung saja, Yaya."

Gempa mempersilakan Yaya masuk ke rumah mereka kemudian membimbingnya menuju kamar Halilintar berada. Saat sudah pada lantai dua, kedua orang itu terkejut dengan Air yang seperti melabrak kamar target begitu keras.

"Halilintar! Buka kamarmu!"

"Eh ada apa?"

Yaya menghampiri Air yang kelelahan. Iris biru laut Air menangkap netra Yaya yang gelisah.

"Eh, itu… kak Hali gak mau bukain kamar," Air melirik kakak tertua penuh harap. "Gimana bukainnya, ya?" harapan tersirat bahwa ia ingin Gempa ikut acara mengerjai kakak ketiga Air.

"Halilintar, ada Yaya nih disini. Kamu mau sampai kapan sok jual mahal begitu?"

Astaga, suara Gempa lebih terdengar sarkasme. Sungguh itu Gempa yang jarang ditunjukkan dia pada mereka.

"Halilintar, aku titip rumah sama Yaya. Terserah mau bagaimana tanggapanmu. Kalau kamu masih sakit besok—"

"S—sudah, kak Gempa," Air menarik segera lengan Gempa. "Kita jalan. Nanti telat lagi sampai ke lokasi."

"Dia sendiri yang ngomel mau minta teman, tapi dia kayak sok jual mahal maunya apa sih?"

"Sudahlah kak Gempa," Air mencoba menenangkan kakak tertua meski berkeringat dingin. "M—maaf kami tinggal rumahnya, ya?"

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Halilintar menyenderkan belakang punggungnya pada daun pintu kamarnya dengan masih tertutup selimut. Ia berjongkok kemudian kedua tangannya ia posisikan melipat. Kepalanya ia rebahkan diantaranya.

' _Apaan sih, Gempa. Kalau kamu suka sama Yaya, jangan sok jodohin adikmu ini sama Yaya.'_

Halilintar terburu-buru mengunci kamarnya saat Air akan naik ke lantai dua karena dia mendengar suara salaman Yaya dari bawah. Memang tidak sopan, apalagi baginya yang kuat dengan prinsip norma. Dia punya insting sendiri untuk cepat-cepat terlihat sebal pada orang baru.

"Hali, kamu di kamar 'kan?"

"…," Halilintar menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan, dengan masih berjongkok.

"Aku jika ada salah selama ini sampai buat kamu kesal begitu, maafkan aku…"

"… kamu tidak membuatku kesal, Yaya."

Entah kenapa Yaya sedikit lapang Halilintar mau membalas ucapannya. Suaranya dekat mesi terdengar serak. Berarti dia ada di dekat pintu. Mungkin, bersender di pintu. Walau memang benar demikian.

"Maaf, aku menyebalkan ya? Kalau marah, silakan pulang. Aku bisa sendirian disini—uhukk!"

Spontan Yaya menempelkan dirinya pada pintu, "Halilintar! Kamu masih sakit, jangan paksakan diri. Segera tidur dan perbanyak istirahat dalam udara hangat!"

"… panik sekali, dirimu."

"Jangan ya, jangan paksakan diri."

"…uhuk—" Halilintar menutup mulutnya sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau khawatir padaku…"

"Karena kau orang penting bagi Gempa dan Air, bukan?"

"…hanya itu? Haha—uhuk—haha… bahkan Gempa tidak mau merawatku dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya."

Sisi lain yang baru diketahui Yaya tentang Halilintar. Dia dulu mengira Halilintar orang dingin yang persetan mau dibagaimanakan dia takkan peduli. Tapi karena hal sepele tentang sakit saja, Halilintar terdengar marah karena dia tidak diperlakukan sebaik mungkin oleh keluarganya.

"Hahaha—" Yaya tertawa keceplosan. "Haha, dasar bocah."

"Dasar sok tau—uhuk."

"Yah, wajar kamu rentan. Karena kamu kebanyakan sabar."

"H—hah?" wajah Halilintar yang merah bertambah pekat.

"Aku ngerti, kok. Orang yang paling tegar biasanya akan jadi paling rapuh," Yaya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu. "Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari diabaikan keluarga? Itu sakit, iya. Sangat sakit. Kamu berusaha tetap percaya dan baik kepada keluargamu, tapi mereka bahkan tidak mau melihat kesulitan kita. Gak adil."

"…"

"Tapi percayalah, mereka melakukan itu demi kita juga. Supaya kita tidak menderita fisik—maaf aku pakai kata puitis. Maksudku, supaya kita tidak kelaparan. Kita masih punya rumah. Dan kebutuhan jasmani lainnya."

"Aku tidak percaya kau yang anak pejabat ternyata pernah sakit oleh jasmanimu."

"Harusnya begitu, ya?" Yaya terkekeh. "Aku sebenarnya anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi. Makanya sebelum aku diangkat anak angkat Ayah, aku dulu orang yang serba kekurangan jasmani. Tapi sekarang aku kekurangan rohani."

Dalam hati Yaya, dia kaget bisa terbuka sendiri mengutarakan pengalamannya. Pada orang yang dia anggap dingin, pula. Tapi entahlah, Halilintar seperti memancingnya untuk mengutarakan demikian. Rasanya seperti Halilintar perlu melihat kehidupan oran lain. Saat itu Yaya dengan senang hati berbagi.

Yaya merasa nyaris jatuh. Tidak disangka, pintu kamar terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya oleng, namun kepalanya mendarat pada sesuatu yang keras juga panas.

"Aduh pundakku sakit—uhuk—"

Yaya terbaring pada pundak Halilintar.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Terimakasih buat pembaca yang menagih lanjutan ff ini~ Rasanya bahagia bisa nulis lagi ini ff. Sebenarnya saya punya rencana untuk menghapus ff ini karena tidak mampu jadi author. Termasuk rasa kecewa karena feedback sedikit. Sebenarnya saya berharap bukan review banyak, tapi cuma pengen ngobrol seputar tema ff keseluruhan ini. Saya cuma sampaikan rasa uneg-ueng saja, haha. Tidak usah terlalu ditanggapi.

Sesuai tema ff ini, saya juga sedang sakit. Dimohon doanya sekalian :")

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	9. Chapter 9

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa, meninggalkan Halilintar seorang diri?"

Mobil ber _cover_ hitam menyusuri jalan. Seperti biasa kemudi diambil alih oleh Air. Tangannya sigap menggerakkan sang kemudi kesana kemari untuk berbelok. Air bertanya seakan serius, padahal wajahnya tidak henti-henti ingin tertawa—meski ia bisa mengurungkan diri ingin bergelak.

Tidak biasanya kakak tertua mau duduk di bagian depan. Kepalanya menyender pada sandaran kursi mobil. Matanya berfokus menatap jalanan luar yang mobil itu sendiri arungi. Jalanan sepi lalang orang. Wajar saja, saat itu masih jam tujuh lebih.

Dia menghela napasnya. Gempa menggerakkan lehernya menolah wajah Air. Adik bungsu merespon takut.

"… engh, ya, kira-kira—"

"Air, kamu novelis bukan?" potong Gempa. Air memendam lanjutan kalimatnya, menunggu apa yang mau dikatakan Gempa kepadanya. "Aku minta pencerahan sedikit, boleh?"

"Ya, boleh sih. Asal aku mampu menjawabnya," Air sedikit membatin grogi. _'Kok aura Gempa seram…'_

"Kamu suka bagian apa dari menulismu?"

"Hmm," Air berpikir. "Aku suka mempelajari karakterisasi. Aneh sih mungkin hobiku ini, menulis fanfiksi tapi lebih suka menulis begituan. Tapi gimana ya, aku merasa tertantang kalau bisa menebak perasaan orang dari masa lalu dan reaksinya kepada lawan. Lagian, akhir-akhir ini para penerbit selalu mencari penulis yang kuat karakterisasi untuk _genre romance_."

"Jadi kamu suka buat _romance_?"

"GAK LAH!" bantah Air reflek. "JIJIK DEH BIKIN DUA KAPAL PELUKAN NAPSU, IHH GAK AH," mungkin Air lupa, dia sering menulis hal begituan dalam ceritanya.

"Haha," Gempa tertawa. "Jadi, biasanya suka menulis apaan?"

"… hhhnggg, keluarga."

"Keluarga? Kau menulis tentang kami, ya?"

"Hahaha," sirat wajah Air sedikit sedih. Gempa takkan menyadari ekspresi jujur sekilasnya, kalau mendengar respon pertamanya. "Ya, keluarga. Aku hanya menggunakan keseharian kita untuk menjadi… kenang-kenanganku…"

"Kenangan?"

"Lebih tepatnya arsip. Setiap kali aku membaca karyaku, entah… aku seperti bisa menjadi sosok yang dapat membangun diriku sendiri dari keterpurukan. Aku pernah dengar dari seseorang psikologi, kalau menasehati diri sendiri itu adalah jalan kedewasaan yang membuat kita mengerti kita, lalu orang lain."

Gempa sejenak mengerti perasaan Air. Tidak heran sang adik bungsu lebih memilih sendiri dalam kamarnya dibanding menyambut tamu yang dia tidak kenal.

Menulis bagaikan alat terapi untuk adiknya. Bersyukurlah Air mengambil hal positif sebagai pemenuh kekurangan kepuasannya. Sama seperti dirinya. Membuat anak-anak tegar dalam hidup dengan mengunjungi rumah-rumah penulis surat adalah kegiatan pelepas stress.

"Lagian juga, aku sudah janji dengan kak Api untuk menjadi penulis."

Kakak tertua terdiam sejenak.

=oOo=

Gempa ingat, Api adalah penulis pertama dalam keluarga mereka. Dahulu saat mereka masih berumur 9 tahun, Api pernah mendapat oleh-oleh dari pengasuh yaitu sebuah buku diari bekas—yang tentu saja bagian tulis-tulisan telah dirobek. Hanya berupa bentuk buku berukuran B4 dengan dibuka dari bawah. Gambarnya juga imut-imut.

Ia menjadi saksi nyata. Kedua matanya melihat sendiri, bagaimana Api saat itu memulai debut menulisnya.

" _Aku bakal menuhin buku ini sama kejadian yang kualami tiap hari!"_

Awalnya adalah karena Api ingin merekap kehidupan mereka, agar mereka berlima dapat kembali membaca bersama saat umur mereka sudah menginjak dewasa. Setiap hari Api tidak lupa mengisi lembaran disana. Memang bahasanya agak monoton, maklum namanya anak kecil. Menulis setengah halaman saja dia sudah kelelahan.

Tapi dia terus berjuang mengisinya. Bahkan saat sudah berumur 12 tahun ini.

Tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari adik bungsu. Air memantangi menulis Api ketika jam menulisnya tiba.

" _Kak, nanti tulis tanggal sekalian. Biar ingat,"_ saran Air.

" _Oh iya! Enghh… ini tanggal berapa?"_

" _3 Maret,"_ jawab Air. Api menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menulis. Air masih menunggu apa yang ingin ditulis oleh si kakak. _"Mau Air bantu?"_

" _Hari kita bedalah!"_ sahut Api. Dia tampak stress.

" _Aku juga mau nulis kayak kakak,"_ Air tidak menyerah untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. _"Hari ini, hari dimana kak Taufan pertama kali ditampar pengasuh."_

Api langsung menoleh Air. Sang adik bungsu masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Kak Taufan nangis. Kak Gempa bilang, jangan balas dendam. Saat itu semua kumpulan buat meluk kak Taufan."_

" _Oh yang itu! Sekarang aku ingat! Lalu?"_

" _Hee, katanya tidak mau dibantu Air."_

" _Tapi kenapa Air ngomong?"_

" _Karena Air mau bantu kakak."_

Air dulu memang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti bagaimana menyampaikan emosi malunya. Dia masih polos dan jujur. Api langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban jujur Air.

" _Haha, iya iya."_

" _Tapi Air merasakan hal beda dari kak Taufan. Dia langsung kayak benci sama kak Gempa."_

Api terhenti dari tawanya. Irisnya menatap tegang Air yang masih bicara. Bersyukurlah mereka hanya berdua dalam kamar panti asuhan mereka. Entah saat itu ketiga kakak mereka ada dimana.

" _Kak Taufan juga jadi benci sama Air. Saat Air minta minum, kak Taufan gak ngambilin. Biasanya kak Taufan itu ramahan sama Air."_

" _Kak Taufan memang orangnya paling dewasa."_

" _Eh?"_

Api menutup buku diarinya. Dia menarik lengan Air untuk duduk di lantai bersamanya. _"Gak tau, kakak juga mikir gitu. Kak Gempa sok ngatur."_

" _Gak! Kak Gempa itu baik!"_ sahut Air. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Api.

" _Bukannya gak ada yang namanya 'bekas' keluarga? Bagaimana juga, membela keluarga apalagi kita yang benar, dibela dong! Memang kita anak gede apa ngalah?"_

Air terdiam.

" _Masa' kak Gempa lebih mihak oranglain dari kita?"_

" _Kak Gempa cuma mau buat kita baik sama orang, biar orang gak jahatin kita kak."_

Gempa mendengarnya. Gempa mendengar semua apa yang dibicarakan Api dan Air saat itu. Dia berdiri pada balik tembok dekat pintu. Ia memasang baik-baik telinganya.

" _Air itu bodoh! Gak ngerti sama apa yang Gempa buat!"_

" _Kak! S_ _—sakit—"_

Gempa tidak berani untuk masuk ke kamar. Kakak tertua memilih untuk menjauhi kamar, agar tidak didapati kedua saudaranya telah menguping.

" _Gempa sayang orang! Gempa sayang orang yang bisa ngasi uang sama dia!"_

=oOo=

Semenjak dari cara Api membentak Air, disana dimulailah mereka tidak menyebut satu sama lain dengan nama 'kakak'. Ironis karena Air lebih mendengar kata-kata Api meski dia dijahati bagaimanapun, sampai dia juga ikut-ikutan menyebut demikian.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana Gempa merespon, ia berusaha memendam situasi yang pernah didengarnya itu lalu menguburnya dalam-dalam. Menjadi kakak tertua tidaklah segampang menjadi pemimpin semut berbaris. Dia harus bisa membuang egonya.

Juga sebenarnya, karena itulah Air begitu semangat untuk mencari karakteristik orang. Baginya, semua orang punya pandangan berbeda tergantung situasi yang dia dapatkan. Dia masih percaya dengan ucapan Api, dan juga satu sisi dia percaya Gempa adalah kakak yang baik. Akhirnya, dia memilih untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat kakak tertua melakukan demikian saat mereka masih kecil.

Semenjak tahu bahwa penulis bisa mengungkap tabir sisi lain seseorang, Air mulai menggeluti hobinya.

Selama Air masih belum menemukan tujuannya, dia akan terus dan terus meningkatkan pengetahuan penulisannya. Selama Air masih belum tahu akan sisi Gempa, jurang gelap keputusasaan akan lelah bermimpi hanyalah imajiner untuknya.

Air takkan menyerah.

Air takkan menyerah juga untuk menarik Api kembali kepada keluarga mereka.

"Sudah sampai, paman baik~"

"H—hah?!" Gempa terbangun. "O—oh. Oke. Ada Tiara?"

"Pake _earphone_ sana. Lupa tugas, ya?"

"Kau bukannya ikut? Lupa tugas, ya?" sindir Gempa balik.

"E—eh, aku lupa," Air menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuanya nanti kalau melihat kita? Aku gak mau dicap cowok _pedo_ , loh—KAK GEMPAAAAAA!"

Gempa sudah membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju rumah klient. Air ikut keluar buru-buru dari mobil, kemudian menendang sarkasme ban mobil.

"Selalu saja! Selalu saja kalo lagi berargumen gak mau didengerin! Kesaaallll!" jerit Air. Jaket kuning kelamnya ia remas gerigitan.

Air menghela napasnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Air segera berbalik menyusul Gempa berlari.

Kakak tertua sudah bertengger pada pagar rumah kecil disana. Ia memandang anak perempuan yang kini menyapu halaman depan. Seorang anak manis berkisar umur 16 tahun berpenampilan kurang menarik (siapa juga yang berpikir kalau memakai kaos oblong dan celana molor sampai mata kaki akan membuat seorang anak kecil kelihatan menarik, pikir Air). Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan kuncir satu.

' _Kukira mereka adalah keluarga pemalas. Tapi Tiara menyapu,'_ batin Air menilai. _'Padahal lusa lalu aku melihat rumah ini seperti kapal pecah karena banyak daun gugur terbengkalai.'_

"Ibumu sama Ayahmu kemana?" tanya Gempa. Obrolan basi yang biasa didengar Air.

"Baru aja berangkat," ucap anak itu. "Kalau perlu sama orangtua Tiara, biar Tiara telponin. Telepon rumah kami ada, kok."

Langsung Gempa nyeletuk, "J—jangan, kasihan Ibu sama Ayahmu baru berangkat, tiba-tiba disuruh balik kesini."

Sementara itu, Air memandang sekitar halaman itu. Ia lebih tertarik untuk melakukan tugas hanya dengan mengandalkan pendengaran. Lagian juga, halaman mereka sempit dan itu mengundang rasa penasaran Air untuk lebih mengenal tempat tinggal mereka. Daridulu juga, Air susah untuk memandang kontak langsung dengan orang baru yang dia hormati dan lebih memilih melihat hal lain.

Mata Air bertemu dengan tumpukan kertas putih yang disatukan bersamaan dengan daun kering. Ia melirik sang pemilik rumah yang sudah berancang-ancang ingin masuk ke rumah.

"Tidak, Paman. Ibu selalu berpesan supaya Tiara menghubungi mereka saat ada yang mencarikan. Tunggu seje—"

Tiara menemukan sosok Air yang sudah dekat dari tempat sampah menumpuk. Cepat-cepat anak itu berlari saat Air sudah membungkukkan badannya sudah menjumput salah satu kertas.

"Hngg?"

Sementara Gempa melirik kemana Tiara berlari. Sejenak ia terkekeh kecil. _'Bagus, Air! Kamu memang bisa diandalkan!'_

"Kamu bisa gambar, ya?" komentar Air pertama.

"Enghh…" Tiara agak gugup. "I—iya," lalu anak itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, aura Air langsung berubah drastis menjadi dewasa namun dingin, jauh dibanding ketika dia ada pada rumahnya. Sampai-sampai anak itu sedikit takut karenanya.

"Haha, kamu anak fanfiksi?"

Tiara mendongak, "T—om tau fanfiksi?"

"Panggil saja aku 'kakak'," Air mencuri-curi pandang pada anak itu. "Aku juga masih bermain disana. Nama penamu, siapa?"

"Nama penaku itu Emerald Clown-Crown," balas Tiara. Tuturnya tidak segugup tadi.

"Ho, kamu yang sering _review_ 'beda' itu di _fandom_ Malaysia yang lagi tenar?" Air juga gagal jaim sama anak itu. "Aku suka cara _review_ mu! Dari sekian _author_ —gak, mungkin semua _author_ sana, kamu _review_ dengan panjang, ringkas, tapi ngena. Ternyata seorang anak kecil? Ahh keren! Jago gambar pula!"

Air. Gagal. Total. Jadi. Paman. Jaim.

"Umur tidak menggambarkan kedewasaan orang, tau!" sungut Tiara. "Aku baru tau rupanya aku sedikit terkenal, sampai aku ketemu orang yang kenal aku," Tiara juga terbawa suasana mengobrol nyaman. "Soalnya aku mikir, review dengan ringkas gak bakal buat kita belajar cara memahami cerita. Lagian semakin berkualitas review kita, maka cerita kita juga ikut berkualitas bukan? Kita bisa menangkap cerita orang lewat review—namanya saja review, kemudian kita terinspirasi. Pokoknya kalau semua author jago, aku jadi semangat mau kritik banyak biar dapat ilmunya!"

"Kalau kamu buka komisi gambar cover ff orang—gak, cerita fanfiksmu juga keren, mungkin kamu bisa buat buku."

"… ngh, b—bolehkah?"

Air yang tadi tersenyum, turun tiba-tiba.

"Kata author favoritku, penulis yang suka minta keuntungan dari fandom orang itu jelek. Kecuali sudah minta credit."

Sejenak Air intropeksi. Dia juga demikian, menganggap apapun yang mengambil keuntungan dari produksi orang adalah hal jelek. Mereka berusaha menarik peminat, sedangkan dia memanfaatkan lapak itu untuk membuka usaha. Tidak ada rasa menghargai.

"Sebenarnya, produksi yang harus berterima kasih karena penggemarnya ada."

Tiara merasakan kedua pundaknya disentuh. Gempa yang sedari tadi bungkam, ikut memasuki topik sembari memangku pundak Tiara.

"Karena kita masih ada, akhirnya orang-orang yang idola sama kita juga suka sama apa yang kita suka 'kan?"

"Lagian juga, kemampuan menggambarmu harus diasah," lanjut Air. "Tidak ada usaha positif yang sia-sia. Semua akan ada jalannya kalau kita tulus menekuninya."

"Kamu tidak perlu masuk universitas atau minta dukungan, kau hanya perlu pengakuan," Gempa memandang Air sambil tersenyum. Disana juga membalas hal serupa. "Jangan menyerah sampai mereka penasaran denganmu."

"Melihat. Yap. Aku juga dulu adalah author yang payah," Air menyerahkan kertas pada tangan Tiara. "Aku dulu suka menulis karena dari masa laluku. Aku juga tahu aku bakal lelah sama gituan, tapi lihatlah ke depan. Saat tua, apa yang akan kamu kenang dari masa muda? Mengisi waktu kosong dengan kegiatan begini jauh lebih membuat masa tua kita berwarna nanti."

"…. Aku juga, mau tunjukin sama Ibu kalau aku mau tetap menekuni hobiku," Tiara meremas kertas pada tangannya.

"Ayahmu? Memang ke—" Air berhenti bertanya saat melihat raut wajah Gempa berinisial untuk jangan mengungkitnya. Telat. Air sudah bertanya saat sadar akan isi surat Tiara sebelum itu.

"… Ayah sudah meninggal," Tiara menghela napasnya. "Jadi aku hanya punya kakak kandung dan Ibu. Tapi aku hanya tinggal bersama Ibu, dan semua kakakku sudah punya rumah sendiri karena sudah status kawin."

" _Innalillahi wa innailaihi roji'un…"_

"Hmm. Aku disuruh berhenti lalu bekerja wiraswasta yang mapan karena kata mereka gambar tidak ada manfaatnya. Aku… gak tau… apa aku harus berhenti, atau tidak… umur Ibu tidak panjang lagi pasti…"

"Kalau aku jadi orangtuamu, aku tidak perlu materi."

Tiara memandang Air kembali.

"Persetan dengan anak bisa membimbing kita ke masa depan. Asal dia senang lalu bisa bersama kita selalu saja, pasti kita akan senang. Karena jarang seorang anak bisa libur dari kerjanya, jangankan kerja bahkan meluangkan waktu kosong dia buat kita itu hanya tipis."

Gempa mengelus helaian rambut anak itu. Tiara sedikit merasa nyaman, dengan apa yang dilakukan Gempa kepadanya.

"Lebih baik mengabdi pada orangtua, daripada melempar uang bukan? Dengan keseangan dan kesuksesan kita! Itu bakal buat orangtua bahagia!"

"B—benar…" Tiara menganggukkan kepala. "Aku jadi mencoba mau ikut kontes menggambar dimanapun! Kebetulan aku tahu beberapa website yang menyediakan kontes demikian!"

"Yak. Harus," Air memandang wajah Gempa sembari menghela napas. "Ya. Makasih, Paman Baik."

"Sudah selesai, ya?" Gempa membalas senyuman Air dengan raut pilu. "Maaf ya, kau harus lihat hal beginian."

"Tak apa. Makasih, Tiara."

Sementara anak itu kebingungan dengan obrolan kedua pemuda disana. Apa yang mereka katakan?

"Tiara."

Tiara menoleh. "Iya?"

Gadis itu terkulai jatuh. Buru-buru Air menahan tubuh anak itu dengan ssebelum itu menangkapnya.

"Lupakan kejadian satu jam sebelum ini. Dan sebelum itu, ada yang mau memberi bekas ingatan sedikit padamu."

Air menoleh pada Gempa. Gempa tersenyum, sebagai isyarat mempersilakan adik bungsunya bicara.

"Ingat namaku, Tiara. Nama penaku adalah, Liquidium-Hidro."

=oOo=

Sebenarnya Air sedikit penasaran akan kemampuan Gempa sedikit. Darimana Gempa bisa tahu ilmu bela diri dari negara cina dan tahu dimana titik saraf dan fungsinya. Sedikit ada ilmu hipnotis juga.

Semua keluarga—maksudnya hanya lingkup rumah—sudah tahu akan rahasia Gempa satu ini. Untuk menjaga agar Gempa tetap terlihat normal, mereka berusaha mungkin untuk tidak bertanya bahkan mempelajarinya. Tapi mereka juga berusaha mengantipasi agar Gempa tidak seenaknya melakukan praktek itu pada mereka dengan sedikit menjauh dari tangan Gempa.

"Makan habis ini di luar yuk! Aduh, aku lupa uangku ketinggalan di rumah," kata Gempa.

"… alasan."

"Memang benar!" tepis Gempa. "Nanti bagaimana kalau kau singgah ke rumah sementara lalu ambil uang di kamar aku? Nanti kita bawa oleh-oleh makan sama Yaya juga Halilintar."

Ya. Air menyanggupi saran Gempa. Ia membelok mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

Sesampainya, Air turun dari mobil dan berlari dari teras menuju pintu depan. Saat sudah membuka pintu pelan (kebetulan tidak dikunci), Air mengendap-endap masuk dalam rumah. Dia tidak enak kalau ketahuan Yaya kalau ia mampir. Bahkan ketika naik tangga ia melakukan hal serupa.

Sayup-sayup Air mendengar kedua insan itu mengobrol walau dengan suara kecil. Syukurlah, Halilintar mau sedikit terbuka dengan orang—

"Uhuk—ukhh, kau takkan percaya, Taufan dan Api itu pergi karena mereka benci dengan Gempa—uhukk!"

"Benci? Benci kenapa? Bukannya kalian keluarga?"

"Aku juga sepertinya kepengaruh ucapan mereka—uhukk! Aku bisa merasakan, Gempa itu—"

Jantung Air berderup kencang.

"— egois."

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Diapdet cepat tanpa editan maksimal karena listrik mau dipadamin. Nanti akan diedit begitu on di kompi pada Senin nanti. (Menunggu minggu itu imposibru karena ada kegiatan lain disana)

Jadi saya akhir-akhir ini berusaha kembali aktif menulis menyampingkan kegiatan menggambar karena mau cepat ff ini pupus. Mungkin tinggal beberapa chap—pokoknya gak sampai 20 chapter maybe.

Makasih buat yang langsung direct PM waktu itu! Jadi moodbooster, haha.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	10. Chapter 10

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Apa yang membuat Halilintar berkata demikian?

Beberapa kali benak Air bertanya. Air bukanlah orang yang notabene mengurus urusan pribadi orang—juga saudaranya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia sungguh ingin tahu apa yang disinggung Halilintar.

Nama Gempa dinyatakan dalamnya. Bukan hanya sekedar hal itu yang membuat Air kaget. Perangai saudara tertua yang selama ini ia kenal, diungkap kontras dengan apa yang diucap Halilintar. Pada orang lain yang bukan sedarah.

Dua hal mengejutkan yang membuat sang adik bungsu terpukul. Bagaikan terhina karena sebagai saudara, dia tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini. Adakah sesama saudara saling merahasiakan pada saudara lainnya?

Berarti, Air bukan keluarga mereka? Begitu?

"Jadi, kalian dahulu ada lima saudara kembar yang dilantarkan ke panti asuhan? Kau ingat orangtuamu, Halilintar?"

"… Tidak ingat. Kami sejak kecil sudah berada disana. Dulu aku pernah dengar dari Gempa, kalau orangtua kami meninggal saat membawa kami… namun haha, aku tidak tahu."

Gadis berhijab memposisikan duduk menyamping pada ranjang pemilik kamar. "Aku turut sedih. Tapi satu sisi kalian selamat 'kan? _Alhamdullillah_."

"… Aku juga minta maaf untuk menceritakan keluargaku padamu."

Keduannya terdiam. Air masih menetap dari posisinya. Sang calon penulis tersenyum getir.

"Tolong, bisa rahasiakan semua obrolan kita? Aku tidak mau Air tahu."

"Mengapa?" tanya balik Yaya. "Air bukannya saudara kesayanganmu? Apa yang membuat dia tidak berhak tahu akan Gempa?"

"Air orang yang mudah terpengaruh. Aku tidak tega membuatnya menjadi orang jahat," Halilintar mengepal tangannya. "Aku tidak mau, Gempa dibenci semua adiknya."

"Kau menyiksanya!" tukas Yaya. "Berarti Api dan Taufan pergi karena mereka tidak suka Gempa? Itu hal lucu yang pernah kudengar. Dengar, aku paham masalah keluarga kalian. Tapi bukankah kekanakan kalau kalian pecah hanya karena kalian menganggap Gempa itu egois secara sepihak? Aku tidak tahu laki-laki juga bisa terbawa perasaan—"

"TAUFAN ADALAH ORANG YANG BAIK! KAU TIDAK TAHU DIA!" secara langsung Halilintar membentak. "… kau tidak tahu, dan tidak bakalan tahu Taufan bagaimanapun! Karena kau tidak mengenalnya baik!"

'— _sebaik aku.'_

Melihat keterkejutan Yaya, Halilintar mengurungkan wajahnya.

"… maaf, harusnya aku tidak mengasarimu. Terima kasih untuk minuman panasnya. Aku tidak batuk saat kau ajak bicara sekarang."

"Sama-sama, ini sudah janjiku pada Gempa," Yaya memberanikan diri menatap Halilintar. "Kau masih berharap Taufan kembali, ya? Taufan pasti saudara yang paling dekat denganmu."

"… sedikit."

Halilintar mulai menceritakan masa lalunya.

=oOo=

Ketika itu Taufan berpapasan di ruang keluarga sambil membawa coklat panas. Pemuda beriris biru kelam hendak bersantai di kamar, tentu saja.

Jam dua siang diunjuk jam dinding ruang keluarga. Taufan awalnya hanya ingin melihat jam. Ketika pikirannya sudah kosong, entah bagaimana kedua matanya malah terfokus hal janggal pada ruang itu.

" _Dengar, Api. Kita tidak boleh membuat kesan buruk dengan orang. Kita orang susah, jangan buat lebih dengan berbuat begitu! Bagaimana kalau kau masuk penjara?!"_

" _Enggak! Aku gak mungkin begitu, aku menemukan dompet orang itu jatuh di jalan lalu aku—aku pungut, aku tidak tahu itu rupanya milik tetangga. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Gempa!"_

Frekuensi suara Api terdengar melengking. Api benar-benar merasa dipojokkan sampai panik.

" _Api, kalau kau benar untuk apa kamu marah denganku?!"_

" _Demi Allah aku tidak melakukannya!"_

" _Api!"_

" _Taruh saja Al-Qur'an di atas kepalaku, kalau mau bukti! Aku benar-benar tidak mencuri!"_

" _Iya udah, mungkin kamu memang tidak berniat mencuri. Tapi, jangan ambil dompet orang sembarangan apalagi yang bukan punyamu, Api."_

" _Aku cuma mau tahu siapa pemilik dompet itu! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencuri bahkan berniat mengambil! Aku saja tidak tahu kalau dompet itu berisi!"_

" _Astaga—"_ Gempa mencengkeram dagu Api. _"AKU SUDAH BILANG BAIK-BAIK, SETIDAKNYA JANGAN MEMBALAS NASEHATKU! BEBAL TERUS TELINGAMU ITU!"_

Saudara kedua segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kejadian. Mengabaikan susu coklat hangatnya yang akan tumpah, Taufan segera menendang tubuh Gempa kuat dengan satu kaki. Gempa kehilangan keseimbangannya dan langsung saja terduduk mendarat pada sofa keluarga.

" _Apaan sih main fisik? Kau itu sulung, merasa hebat ya sampai tidak mau dengar belaan orang?"_

" _Khh—"_ Gempa membiarkan dirinya terduduk. _"Tau tidak kalau islam melarang main kasar sama yang lebih tua?!"_

" _Kau itu keterlaluan, Gempa! Aku sudah melihatmu beberapa kali sok berkuasa! Oh ya tentu, gegara kau kita kembali berkumpul satu atap. Setidaknya, hargai usahamu mengumpulkan kami semua di rumah_ _ **sampah**_ _ini."_

" _Nah, itu tahu! Aku tahu apa yang terbaik buat kita! Memang aku menasehati kalian untuk apa? Untuk membuat kalian baik!"_

" _Baik? Hah! KAU ITU MEMOJOKKAN KAMI!"_

" _KAU HANYA BALAS DENDAM DENGANKU!"_

Suara bentakan kakak pertama dan kedua disertai ada benda pecah sentak membuat Halilintar yang masih di kamar kaget. Pemuda beriris merah melangkahkan kakinya laju turun menuju lokasi. Perasaannya kini tidak enak.

Halilintar melihat sebuah cangkir yang kini terkulai pada lantai dengan hanya berupa puing-puing. Disana ada bekas genangan air coklat. Dan, kedua saudaranya yang tua darinya saling melotot.

" _Tolong kak Taufan, jangan."_

Kedua tangan Taufan digenggam Api. Api berusaha mungkin menahan amukan Taufan, mencegah kalau-kalau mereka sudah pada sesi main tangan yang lebih mengerikan. Hanya saja, Api tidak bisa menghalangi irisnya untuk menatap tajam kakak sulung.

" _Apa kau tahu? Aku paling susah untuk bicara pada Ibu Angkatmu. Aku bahkan nyaris mau menculikmu supaya kita bisa bertemu. Rupanya, ini balasanmu?"_

" _Hoo, kau mau pamrih? Kau seperti orang baik. Padahal dalam hatimu, itu busuk!"_

" _HAHAHA! KAK TAUFAN, AKHIRNYA BERANI JUGA NGOMONG SAMA PENGUASA LICIK INI!"_

Segera saja Api yang tadinya netral, menjadi membela Taufan. Gempa mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

" _Dari dulu kau itu cuma mau mengumpulkan kami buat jadi_ _ **pembantu**_ _, bukan?"_

Saudara ketiga terkejut mendengar pendapat Api. Apa yang dia katakan?

" _Suruh kami tiap hari. Harus baik dengan orang. HAK KAMI MANA, WOI."_

" _Memang kami tidak bisa mencari biaya hidup sendiri? Kami bisa, kami bisa hidup sendiri malahan."_

" _YA SUDAH, PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DAN LAKUKAN APA YANG KALIAN SUKAI DISANA!"_

Pertama kalinya Halilintar dibuat ketakutan oleh pertengkaran keluarganya sendiri. Juga untuk pertama kalinya, Gempa bisa marah besar sampai mengusir kedua saudaranya.

Mengusir.

Semenjak itu, Halilintar menganggap Gempa benar-benar egois, seperti yang dikatakan Taufan.

=oOo=

Air membenci keluarganya sekarang. Air membenci dirinya.

Selama ini dia memihak Gempa. Dia selalu percaya apa yang dilakukan Gempa kepada adik-adiknya.

Namun setelah mendengar pernyataan Halilintar, dia terpukul.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Halilintar sendiri? Mengapa dia yang melihat kejadian itu sendiri, masih mau bersama Gempa?

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Bagaimana, ya…" kedua tangan Halilintar saling bercengkrama. "Aku menerima bagaimana pemikiran Gempa, karena saat kecil aku juga lebih setuju kalau kami lebih baik mengalah saat itu. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih pada Gempa."

Respon Yaya positif. Dia menyumbingkan senyum tipis.

"Andai Gempa tidak menjemputku, aku bakal hidup dengan orang lain yang hanya butuh tenagaku. Aku lebih baik berguna untuk keluarga, daripada untuk orang lain."

—karena Halilintar pernah terluka.

"Hhh," Halilintar berdelik. "Orangtua angkatku memang kaya, punya usaha warung makan. Dia punya anak dan penghasilan dari warung memang cukup tinggi sampai bisa memenuhi permintaan anaknya. Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang bekerja lebih untuk menjaga warung itu? Padahal ada anaknya."

"… lalu?"

"Aku bahkan sekolah jalan kaki. Sedang anaknya, punya kendaraan motor sendiri."

"Itu kejam."

"Aku tahu. Bahkan aku hanya mendapat uang jajan dari hasil menjaga warung—yang hanya cukup membeli satu nasi lemak. Sedang anaknya, bahkan bisa mentraktir kawan sekelasnya saat ulang tahun di warung luar."

"Hali—"

"Juga, aku sering dikatakan pemalas hanya karena ingin izin sakit pada hari kerja."

Itukah yang membuat Halilintar sedikit sensitif saat dia sakit? Yaya mulai paham segala diri Halilintar.

Halilintar menurutnya adalah orang mandiri, yang segan meminta tolong orang lain. Dia saat diemban tugas, akan melaksanakan tugas tersebut sebaik-baiknya. Saat diberi kepercayaan, dia takkan tega menghancurkan kepercayaan itu selagi mampu—tidak heran dia selalu diandalkan menjadi tukang masak keluarga.

Itu yang membuat Halilintar tampak segan dirawat orang lain ketika sakit. Salahkan pada masa kecilnya yang harus berjuang menahan sakit.

Meski begitu, dia punya keinginan untuk sekali-kali merasakan bagaimana enaknya dirawat.

Jelas saja dia takkan segan meminta bantuan keluarga. Bukannya sejak di panti asuhan mereka selalu merawat satu sama lain?

Halilintar bukan manja.

Halilintar hanya rindu kehangatan.

"… cobalah, percaya padaku."

Suara Halilintar terdengar segan membalas, "Aku sudah percaya denganmu, Yaya."

"Makasih…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Fang?"

"… benar yang kau katakan, aku tidak jadi mengejarnya. Aku takut dia hanya suka diriku karena aku anak pejabat atau lainnya, yang bukan aku tentunya."

"Menurutku, Gempa lebih cocok punya pasangan keras kepala sepertimu."

"Kamu memujiku atau apa, sih? Dasar!"

"Hahaha…"

Disisi lain, Air sudah menghilang dari tempat bertenggernya.

=oOo=

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Halilintar yang pulih dari sakitnya, kembali menjadi kepercayaan keluarga untuk mengurus rumah. Hari libur kuliah Air sudah habis, dan Air kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswa. Sedang Gempa, ia masih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya.

Tapi ada yang beda.

Beberapa hari Air bisa bangun pagi, meski jadwal kuliahnya siang. Dia jarang mau makan bersama di dapur, karena seusai mandi dia mengambil jatah piringnya menuju kamar. Alasannya karena ia ingin cepat masuk.

Lain dengan Halilintar. Dia jadi sering tersenyum—tipis—sendiri bila memasak. Seusai melaksanakan tugasnya, dia segera mungkin membuka gadget miliknya dan mengajak ngobrol perantara _sms_. Tapi Gempa tidak jarang melihat dia menyambar ponselnya pada waktu kosong.

Seandainya Gempa bisa menyentuh pundak mereka saja, dia pasti akan menekuk saudaranya lalu bertanya lewat ilmu hipnotis.

Kakak tertua hanya bisa menunggu mereka membicarakan tentang mereka. Masalahnya, pekerjaan Gempa sekarang makin bertumpuk—dan Gempa akui beberapa hari ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya sebagai Paman Baik. Gempa sendiri juga tidak punya waktu kosong untuk bisa bersama keluarganya.

Hingga tiba hari dimana Air juga belum pulang sampai waktu malam.

"Air mana, Halilintar?"

Halilintar duduk santai pada sofa ruang keluarga, "Entah. Kukira dia menjemputmu."

"Mobil ada di luar. Aku sampai diantar teman kerjaku karena menunggu Air lama. Memang dia kemana sebelumnya?"

"… tidak tahu."

Gempa menghela napas, "Mungkin dia kerja kelompok. Tapi, dia pasti bakal _sms_ atau tidak menelepon untuk memberi kabar."

"Coba saja saat malam nanti kau gunakan hipnotismu buat bicara dengan Air," saran Halilintar seraya memelankan suaranya.

"… mungkin bisa kucoba nanti. Tunggu, aku sudah bilang jangan mengungkit kemampuanku bukan? Kau lupa?"

"Ini hal serius, Gempa. Kau tidak lihat, Air akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh? —"

=oOo=

Langit gelap dengan hanya berteman cahaya bulan dan bintang. Sepanjang trotoar beberapa pasangan menikmati malam itu dengan bercanda bersama. Jalanan dipenuhi mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain, mengarungi dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Disana seorang pemuda memakai topi santai agak menjulang naik. Ia turut meramaikan momen malam itu hanya dengan berjalan-jalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada sisi-sisi saku jaket hitamnya.

"Hmm, jalanan penuh dengan para _lovebirds_ ~ Kalau semua orang itu tau bagaimana pasangan mereka, apa mereka masih bisa pacaran ya?"

Api berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. irisnya beberapa kali mmeutar melihat sekeliling. Kemudian, Api tersenyum sendiri.

Atas apa yang dia pikirkan, siapapun takkan tahu pada waktu itu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia dan apa personal yang dia sering tampakkan, adalah penyebab mutlak ia tidak dicuragai.

"Berhenti, anak muda!"

Terasa lengan Api dipegang seseorang. Api menghentikan langkahnya, dan penasaran mengundangnya untuk melengok siapa yang telah menahannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar anak yang dahulu mencuri tasku!"

Orang yang menahannya adalah seorang perempuan. Tubuhnya ramping—lumayan untuk ukuran gadis seksi. Tingginya sedikit lebih rendah dari Api. Ia memakai kacamata budar dengan kedua rambut yang dikuncir dua—gaya cewek culun biasanya.

Sialnya, Api sendiri sudah banyak melakukan kasus perampokan di kotanya—bahkan dia dengar sendiri kalau wajahnya sudah terkenal dari buletin (walau ia sendiri tidak menemukan wajahnya juga). Mana Api ingat siapa-siapa yang dia rampok.

"Hngg? Aduh, jangan mencengkeram tangan orang dong—"

Api langsung menjauhi badannya saat sebuah jari telunjuk melesat menuju dahinya. Gigi Api menggertak. Selagi gadis itu mengambil waktu untuk membuat serangan berikutnya, Api segera mengayunkan lengannya memberontak.

"Hehe," Api bersiul takut. "Kejar aku, kalau kau bisa~"

Api langsung saja berlari. Ia mengambil langkah nekad mencuri perhatian khalayak dengan beberapa kali menabrakkan tubuhnya sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Gadis di belakangnya tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga ikut berlari, dan dapat mengelak setiap gerakan culas Api dimana membuat orang-orang sebagai tamengnya.

Tidak menyerah juga perempuan itu mengejar Api. Si pemuda mengambil jalan sempit, jauh dari keramaian kota. Melihat sebuah pagar membentang menghalangi jalanannya, dilesatnya kedua kakinya melompati pagar itu sukses.

"Hhh, apa kau bisa juga melewatinya?" Api menoleh ke belakang sebentar dengan senyum licik.

—tetapi perempuan itu tetap masih mengejarnya, bahkan ia akan mendekat kepada Api.

' _Gila itu cewek.'_

Sembari berlari Api masih memutar otaknya. Bagaimana untuk mengecoh setan di belakangnya? Larinya laju, sepertinya mantan anak basket. Peribahasa 'cabe rawit' itu bukan kosakata belaka.

Mereka berpapasan pada suatu rumah tanpa berpenghuni dengan petak luas. Rumah yang terlihat seperti jenis negara luar, tanpa penerangan dan tanaman mati dimana-mana.

Kata orang, cewek gampang takut dengan hal mistis. Api mengambil langkah berani untuk berbelok pada rumah itu. Lidahnya berdecak kesal. Pagar rumahnya begitu tinggi, masalahnya.

Api memusatkan tenaga pada ujung kakinya lalu menggebrak pagar. Tidak peduli lagi bahwa engsel pagar reyot lepas sampai rebah. Api terus berlari supaya dengan cepat mencari perlindungan dalam rumah itu.

Ada seseorang dari jendela.

Api tidak salah lihat, tadi ada orang yang menjenguk dari jendela. Laki-laki. Meski hanya sepintas cahaya bulan.

Persetan mau itu setan atau tuyul, Api lebih takut didapat gadis keturunan tionghoa yang kini mengejarnya gigih.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Api tidak perlu lagi menggebrak seperti kejadian sang pagar, dan diapun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dan kesannya sama seperti rumah-rumah tua tak berpenghuni dalam film horor-horor, bahwa rumah yang ia kunjungi gelap dan banyak debu.

"Mana laki-laki itu? Tch!"

Perempuan berambut kuncir tersebut berjalan pelan. Matanya menjelajah sudut yang dapat dilihatnya.

' _Matamu minus, kau pikir dapat melihatku? Eee—'_

Tangan Api ditarik dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng, tersungkur jatuh dengan kedua pantatnya.

"A—alamak—"

"Stt!"

Tangan orang asing itu membekap mulut Api. Api menduga kalau perempuan tadi telah menangkapnya. Tapi apa, dia menyuruh untuk berdiam padahal hanya berdua dalam rumah itu untuk apa?

"Yak, kayaknya dia udah kabur. Yah, Ying, kau gagal lagi."

Suara decitan lantai menggema dari rumah itu. Itu adalah suara perempuan yang tadi mengejar Api.

Lalu, siapa yang mendekapnya?

Api memberanikan diri menoleh. Baru dia sadari, ia kini ada pada sebuah bilik sempit berdebu. Memiliki satu jendela kayu mengangga, membuat sang bulan bebas membiaskan cahaya rembulannya untuk menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"Air?! Kau—kau kenapa—"

 _Apa yang terjadi, saat seekor singa menemukan tikusnya bukan tikus yang ia kenal?_

Air biasanya akan memeluknya erat dengan derai air mata. Bisanya ia akan terisak, begitu bisa kembali berjumpa dengan kakak kesayangannya—Api.

Ada yang salah.

Ekspresinya.

"Halo, Api."

Dan dia tidak lagi menyebut Api sebagai 'kakak'.

"— _karena sebelum Taufan dan Api pergi, mereka juga suka mengurung dalam kamar. Seperti kasus Air."_


	11. Chapter 11

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu sepuluh pagi. Suasana pagi menuju siang itu tidak dapat melawan _AC_ untuk mendinginkan ruangan kubik disana. Hiasan suara ketukan alas kaki memenuhi lingkup ruangan. Gemerisik lembaran-lembaran kertas kerja juga turut meramaikan daerah tersebut.

Tetes-tetes keringat adalah bukti fisik akan padatnya waktu bekerja. Meski beberapa meja telah menyediakan masing-masing air minum kemasan botol tanggung dan juga pendingin udara, lelah karena terlalu banyak berkonsentrasi juga bergerak masih memenangkannya.

Tapi tidak dengan satu orang.

Pemuda berumur nyaris paruh baya dengan _style_ berjaket polos dan topi polos bersemat pada kepala dalam posisi terbalik. Dia hanya duduk santai, meneggerkan punggung pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Sesekali irisnya mengikuti arah jalan kawannya yang melintas. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya, dan disaat itu irisnya berpaling menuju jam dinding.

Gempa tampak tak bersemangat hari ini.

Terus menerus Gempa memikirkan mengapa Halilintar mencurigai Air kabur. Kalau saja Air keluar dengan alasan, dia juga takkan mungkin percaya dengan terkaan Halilintar. Gempa tahu Halilintar adalah orang yang cepat menduga-duga negatif.

Apa alasan Air pergi yang sebenarnya? Dia yakin Air begitu dekat dengannya. Gempa sudah berusaha banyak meluangkan waktunya bersama Air—ditambah bekal kemampuannya yang semakin terlatih menjadi Paman Baik, dia sudah hafal bagaimana karakteristik Air sendiri.

Andaikan saja kalau Air pergi karena hasutan Taufan atau Api sekalipun, Gempa pasti tertawa. Air bukan orang yang suka mencari musuh, dan Gempa paham dengan sisi Air satu ini. Jangankan mencari musuh, membuat orang sakit hati itu sudah bagaikan larangan bagi Air.

Satu yang dicurigai Gempa. Dan itu ada pada Halilintar sendiri.

Berhubung masa lalu bagaimana Taufan dan Api pergi itu ketika Halilintar ada di rumah, Gempa mencurigai Halilintar tahu masalah mereka kemudian mengumbar pada Air.

Jika itu terjadi, Halilintar sudah pasti tidak lama akan berkhianat.

"Gempa, kau tidak enak badan?"

Gempa bangun dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menatap ke arah orang yang menegur. Sunginggan senyum dipancarkan Gempa.

"Yaya, kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya aku lagi _break_ —hei aku bertanya tadi, jangan disampingkan!"

Gempa tertawa menanggapi balasan Yaya.

"Kau tahu Air?" Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata lebar, menunggu lanjutan Gempa. "Aku terus memikirkan adikku. Padahal dia sudah semester lima—dan biaya kuliahnya juga makin minim sih—"

"Jadi karena masalah biaya?" simpul Yaya.

"Bukan—aku belum selesai. Jadi… Air kemarin minggat dari rumah."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Halilintar denganku."

Sejenak Gempa memerhatikan raut Yaya. Ketiadaan keterkejutan, Yaya memang terlihat sudah tahu berita itu.

"Lekas buat apa aku cerita padamu…"

"Haha, harusnya kau tahu semenjak aku merawat Halilintar sakit aku sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Halilintar itu pendiam-pendiam cerewet sama aku."

"Halilintar aslinya memang sedikit berisik, beda dengan Air."

Aura ruangan serasa hening. Gempa mengerem mulutnya, sambilan melihat ke arah pintu masuk ruang kantor. Yaya yang melihat tingkah Gempa turut menoleh.

Seorang wanita dengan usia remaja—jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya—berkacamata bundar besar dengan kedua rambut kuncir kuda. Dia memakai setelan rompi kuning sampai pinggul. Dalam rompinya ia memakai baju jalan simpel putih bercora hitam beserta celana _jeans_ semata kaki.

"Oh!" Yaya berseru, melambaikan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Sini, Ying!"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Ying menoleh pada Yaya. Ia anggukkan kepalanya kecil kemudian menghampiri Yaya.

"Selamat pagi!" Yaya dan Gempa membalas sapaannya. "He, Yaya. Aku baru tahu kau bekerja disini. Aku susah mencari ruanganmu!"

"Kau tidak mau meneleponku?"

"Eh—abaikan saja keluhanku."

Ying memandangi Gempa sambil tersenyum. Gempa sedikit kikuk membalas senyuman gadis tionghoa itu.

"Namaku Ying, sahabat karib Yaya. Kau yang namanya Gempa, bukan?"

"Aku seumuran Yaya," balas Gempa sedikit menyindir. Tidak sopan menurutnya, Gempa yang lebih tua malah disebut nama tanpa gelar kakak.

Tunggu, Yaya juga demikian bukan?

"Aku juga seumuran. Aku bilang 'kan sahabatnya."

"O—oh ya?"

Yaya menertawai Gempa. Gempa memang dikenal sebagai orang taat norma, sama seperti Halilintar. Jadi melihat reaksi Gempa tegas ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terlarang itu adalah wajar.

"Yaya, mengenai laporanmu kemarin… aku menemukan orang yang kau maksud itu."

"Kau menemukan Taufan?"

Gempa beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya, malam tadi. Mirip dengan Gempa, bukan? Dia memakai jaket hitam dengan lengan 3/4."

"T—topinya?!"

Ying melihat wajah Gempa agak ragu. Gempa terlihat sangat ingin tahu akan infonya. Ying pun memberikan informasi seadanya yang ia tahu.

"Topinya merah jingga tapi agak naik."

"ITU API!"

Sentakan dari Gempa segera membuat suasana sedikit mencekam. Gempa tidak memedulikan rekannya yang lain memerhatikan dia lekat.

"Kau temui dimana?"

"Kemarin malam aku sempat menahannya lalu menuduhnya bilang mengambil tasku. Dia langsung pengen lepas dariku dan tidak mau mengelak kata-kataku. Apalagi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan bagian lembar yang kata Yaya tidak boleh dimuat dalam majalah ini. Jadi, aku mengejarnya karena aku yakin itu bukan adikmu di rumah atau kau."

"Dan?"

"Dan dia lepas saat kami sudah di rumah kosong."

"Rumah kosong mana?!"

"Rumah kosong bekas Inggris dulu, mungkin itu rumah peninggalan penjajahan Inggris saat ke Malaysia. Tapi kemarin aku seharusnya bisa mendapatkannya, kalau rumah itu tidak pernah kudengar ada penunggu."

"Tch! Harusnya kau lapor pada Yaya langsung! Jadi Yaya bisa meneleponku—"

Yaya segera menutup mulut Gempa. Begitu kuat. Gempa dibuat terheran olehnya.

"Jangan bicarakan masalahmu disini. Kita keluar."

=oOo=

Sebelas jam terundur dari dimana Gempa bekerja…

Masih dari latar rumah bekas negara asing yang tidak terawat. Masih pada lokasi dimana satu kamar hanya bermandi cahaya rembulan. Masih dimana Ying tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan ia masih pada rumah persembunyian Api.

"Kudengar kau melarikan diri dari rumah karena tidak suka Gempa. Apa aku benar, Api?"

Air tersenyum. Ya, Api masih melihat Air tidak melunturkan engkungan bibirnya dari awal berjumpa.

"Air, kenapa bahasamu seperti orang dewasa? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku sudah 22 tahun! Apa ada yang salah dari usiaku? Baru lihat aku sesungguhnya?"

Api memalingkan irisnya, "Air, maaf… maaf aku tidak tahu kau sudah tahu cerita masalah kami…"

BUAKH! Pipi kiri Api langsung didaratkan ayunan kepalan tangan yang laju.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA 'BEKAS' PADA KELUARGA!"

Selanjutnya Air meninju dada Api kuat. Perut. Sampai kembali kepada pipi. Dan semua itu ia lakukan dengan tenaga sepenuh hati.

Air terus menjerit. Mengoceh. Melampiaskan segala kekesalan hatinya dalam lubuk hati sampai terdalamnya. Gigirnya menggertak.

"AKU SELALU MENUNGGU KAU PULANG, MAIN BERSAMA, KEMBALI BERNOSTALGIA SAAT DI PANTI DAHULU! AKU BAHKAN BERJUANG MENULIS SUPAYA KAU BISA KAGUM DENGANKU! Tapi… TAPI KAU BAHKAN TEGA BUAT ADIKMU INI TIDUR SENDIRIAN DALAM KAMAR!"

Air berteriak melengking. Tetesan derai airmata tak luput menyertai.

"APA SALAH GEMPA?! APA—APA SALAH DIA—"

Adik bungsu bukan membenci kakaknya, tentu saja. Air tidak bisa menyalahkan oranglain atas keadaan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Dia justru berpikir, kesalahan dialah yang membuat segala sengketa terjadi.

"Maaf—hiks, maaf kak Api—hiks… maaf…."

Kenapa hanya Air sendiri yang tidak tahu apa yang membuat persengketaan mereka muncul? Ini tidak lain karena Air memang dibenci keluarganya, karena Air terlalu tidak mau mengetahui masalah keluarganya sendiri bukan?

"Karena aku dianggap adik bungsu—aku kira hiks—aku kira aku tidak berhak tahu masalah keluargaku—hiks! Andai aku tahu, andai aku tahu lebih dulu aja—"

"Sudah, Air. Maaf…"

Air memberi ruang Api untuk bangkit dengan menggeser kedudukannya dari perut kakaknya yang terbaring. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menyeka airmata yang merembes.

"Kau tahu masalahnya bukan? Ini antara Taufan dan Gempa."

Api merogoh kantong jaketnya dengan sesekali menyesap kesakitan. Jujur pukulan Air bisa terbilang menyakitkan, tidak seperti fisik dan hatinya yang lemah lembut. Memang dimana-mana orang mengamuk saat murka itu sakit rasanya.

"Karena kita bertemu lagi, aku mau mengembalikan punyamu."

Pernyataan Api sontak membuat Air terhenti menangis. Matanya lurus memandangi tangan Api yang terulur. Bukan, lebih tepatnya benda yang kini digenggam tangan itu.

"I—itu…"

"Foto hadiahku."

Air mengambil foto tersebut. "Ya Allah kukira hilang!"

"Iya soalnya kak Taufan 'kan mukul kepalamu sampai pingsan—upss…"

"Jadi, kak Api yang merampok? Pantas waktu itu kurasa nyata…"

Keduanya saling memandang, kemudian tertawa setelahnya. Dari bawah sang cahaya rembulan yang merembes melalui jendela.

=oOo=

Sesuai perkataan Yaya, Ying dan Gempa serta dia sendiri beranjak keluar kantor bersama. Dalam dunia kerja, izin pada jam kerja dalam waktu sebentar masih diperbolehkan.

Yaya memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak dikunjungi oleh pekerja lain. yaitu halaman kantor yang cukup terbelakang dari bangunan kantor itu sendiri. Tempatnya lapang dan cukup bisa pandangan mereka mengawasi sekitar. Lagian, tempat tersebut sejuk karena terkena udara luar langsung.

"Ying, harap maklumi Gempa tadi."

"Tidak apa, namanya juga menyangkut keluarga. Aku bakalan ngerti, hehe."

"Makasih, Ying," kali ini yang membalas adalah Gempa.

"Jadi, kau mau tahu dimana mereka sembunyi malam tadi?"

"Tidak. Mereka pintar. Mereka pasti bakal pergi dari tempat itu. Ini saja sudah mau jam 11. Jadi, aku hanya ingin minta nomormu. Aku harap kau bisa bertemu adikku lagi."

"Halilintar pernah cerita padaku, kalau Api dan Taufan minggat. Gempa khawatir pada keluarganya."

Iris abu-abu Ying memandang Gempa, kemudian memandang Yaya.

"Oke oke, pasti bakal kucari kok."

"Terima kasih, Ying."

"Kau kebanyakan bilang makasih, Gempa."

"Ehh—"

Gempa tampak grogi.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Fang?"

"Apaan sih!" Yaya membentak sarkasme.

"Hee—kau malu, pasti~"

"Uhh, tidak juga kok. Ya 'kan Gempa?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Yaya udah minggat."

"Yaya gak bisa minggat dari Fang!"

"Ih Ying ini ngotot lagi. Aku udah minggat!"

Gempa tidak bisa bicara setelah Ying menegurnya terlalu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih. Pikirannya terlalu banyak, sampai kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Masalah, pekerjaan, tanggung jawab, dikemas menjadi satu.

Halilintar pernah bilang padanya, bahwa masalah sebenarnya dari keluarga mereka hanyalah antara Taufan dan dirinya. Bicara baik-baik pada Taufan mungkin akan membuahkan hasil Gempa kembali bisa melihat keluarganya utuh.

" _Aku bakal bantu kamu kok, Gempa. Aku juga seharusnya ada pada pihak Taufan, ya seharusnya. Tapi aku tahu tentangmu, karena Air memberitahuku tentangmu. Air tahu tentangmu lebih tepatnya. Kami tahu bagaimana meluruskan masalah kalian."_

"Gempa, wajahmu pucat."

Yaya menegur Gempa, yang langsung saja membuat Gempa bertingkah aneh.

"M—masa?"

"Kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Tumben nanya? B—belum, sih…"

"Halilintar sering bilang kau sering telat makan. Hati-hati loh, gak boleh sering telat makan kalau kerja."

Gempa membatin pada Halilintar.

' _Dasar ibu-ibu bermulut ember.'_

=oOo=

Pada hari itu Gempa memilih pulang jam 4 sore mengikuti jadwal mereka pulang seharusnya. Awalnya bos heran dengan pernyataan Gempa ingin pulang tanpa lembur, ya tentu saja karena Gempa adalah anak buah yang cukup rajin. Tapi Yaya mewakili Gempa menceritakan tentang adik bungsunya yang menghilang. Respon atasan hanyalah bisa berduka.

Gempa membuka pintu rumahnya yang secara kebetulan tidak dikunci. Irisnya mengarah pada lantai sambilan kepalanya menunduk.

" _Assalamu'alaikum…"_

" _Wa'alaikum salam…"_

" _Wa'alaikum salam."_

" _Walaikum salam!"_

Tunggu.

Ada tiga suara dalam rumahnya?

Gempa segera mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pada ruang keluarga yang kini ada tiga orang berwajah sama dengannya menyambut.

"Heh, kukira bakal lembur. Selamat datang."

"Haha, untung bilangnya salam islam, bukan salam wibu kayak _tadaima_!"

Gempa mengucek matanya. Apakah ini ilusi dari keinginan hatinya selama ini, selama perjalanan diantar Yaya?

"Jangan tunggu diam disana, kakak! Aku lapar, ayo cepat mandi sana biar kita bisa makan bareng!"

"Iya nih kami dari malam gak makan. Capek tau lari dari mantan pemain basket!"

"Aku juga capek tau nyariin kak Api ini biar kesini!"

Tas laptop ditaruh pada meja sofa lekas. Gempa cepat-cepat menarik tubuh kedua adiknya yang beriris warna kontras itu kemudian memeluk keduanya erat.

"Kau tahu? Aku cemas mencari kalian berdua!" jerit Gempa. "Api. Air. Kalian kemana saja selama ini?"

Gempa semakin memperkuat pelukannya kepada kedua adiknya.

"Aih aku gak mau merusak suasana bahagia ini ah~"

Halilintar memilih bangkit dari sofa menuju ruang dapur. Api sempat saja memberi tatapan menyelidik kepada saudara ketiga itu.

"Heh! Aku bagian yang paling pedas! Aku gak mau tahu!"

"Ihhh siapa juga yang mau makanan pedas sampai 10 biji cabe sepiring?" Halilintar mengendikkan bahunya. Langkahnya masih terus berjalan ke depan.

Api melepaskan dirinya dari Gempa, disusul Air dari belakang. Gempa hanya bisa menghela napas dari jauh.

" _Ayo kak, kembali ke rumah. Aku tahu bagaimana menarik kak Taufan nanti. Lagian kak Api dekat dengannya bukan?"_

" _Kudengar Gempa jadi murah rezeki ya? Bolehlah. Aku capek makan seadanya kalo bareng kak Taufan."_

" _J—jadi kak Api bakal balik?!"_

" _Hmm, ya dong. Apa aku perlu alasan buat balik sama Taufan?"_

Jika mengingat masa lalu itu, Air ingin tertawa selama mungkin.

Asalkan Api tidak tahu saja, awal Air disana karena ingin…

…bunuh diri.


	12. Chapter 12

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Menu yang tersedia pada meja makan bisa dikatakan cukup spesial. Ada nasi. Sayur-sayur yang dimasak tumis bersama jagung. Lauk berupa ikan air tawar yang digoreng. Pokoknya, pada waktu itu empat sehat telah melengkapi menu-menu disana.

Tapi hebatnya lagi meski sudah ada menu besar disana, masing-masing kursi telah dibagi rata bagian menu utama. _Mee goreng_.

"Aku yakin orang yang masak gemar sesuatu yang keriting."

Api mengangkat setengah tangannya ke udara sambil memegang untaian bagian _mee goreng_. Matanya menyelidik melihat bagaimana bumbu-bumbu remah menempel lekat pada benda yang dipegangnya. Walau punyanya ada sedikit berbeda dari milik saudaranya yang lain.

"Sudahlah, Api. makan saja. Bagianmu paling capek karena paling rewel diminta cabe."

Halilintar langsung bersungut menanggapi celoteh Api. Ya, itu bedanya. Ada biji dan badan cabe melekat dari bagian tersebut.

"Ambigu ya, kak Api," tiba-tiba musuh bebuyutan Halilintar—sebut saja Air—ikut memasuki obrolan. "Aku yakin, yang masak ini akan apakan Yaya seperti ini."

"Hahaha! Mungkin?" tanggap Api.

"Tolong jangan berterus terang."

"Ha? Jangan berterus terang kalau kak Hali bakalan iyaiya sama Yaya?"

Permintaan Halilintar hanya dianggap angin oleh mereka berdua. Dasar adik kurang ajar.

Hanya sendiri saja Gempa yang sedari tadi diam. Dia sedikit gugup. Harus bicara seperti apa agar dia terlihat sebagai kakak tertua yang bahagia? Haruskah memberi hadiah, atau semacamnya agar Api merasa Gempa senang dia kembali?

Ini adalah bagian Gempa yang memang tidak bisa disangka Gempa miliki.

Setelah ia ditinggal oleh dua sanak saudaranya selama lima tahun lebih ini, pelajaran yang didapat Gempa cukup membekas. Perasaan rindu. Perasaan bersalah. Jera. Banyak bagian yang Gempa petik selama hidupnya ia gunakan untuk merenung.

Gempa ingin lebih baik dari dulu. Dan Gempa tidak ingin, kesalahannya yang sama terulang kembali.

".. untuk awal, aku ingin bilang selamat datang di rumah ini kembali. Api."

Api mengejang dari tempat duduknya. Matanya memerhatikan pemilik rumah yang menyambutnya tulus.

"Aku tadi langsung main peluk tanpa tanya-tanya. Haha, sungguh, aku tidak menyangka keluarga kita nyaris akan lengkap."

Sementara Halilintar dan Air saling memandang melalui ekor mata. Kedua insan tersebut memberi sinyal dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Gempa telah berbicara. Orang yang memang paling berpengaruh di rumah tersebut telah memulai acara.

"Jadi, Api… kau mau sekamar sama Air kembali?"

Api terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Tapi aku hanya minta kipas angin rumah dimatikan."

"A—ahhh! Mana boleh!" celetuk Air. "Kipas angin itu sudah bagian dari hidupku. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan udara sejuk yang memerangkap dalam ruangan sana~"

Air terdiam dan memperbaiki posisinya. Hawa dingin pelototan Halilintar itu super sekali, sampai bisa Air deteksi. Air mencari aman.

"Haha. Kalau begitu, kau sekamar saja denganku."

"B—benarkah boleh? Bersama kak Gempa?" mata Api berbinar.

"Boleh. Tapi ingat satu hal, jangan bongkar-bongkar barang orang sembarangan."

Air dan Halilintar menelan ludah bersama. Ah, Gempa… kadang kau masih belum bisa untuk baca hati orang? Bisa-bisa Api tersinggung kembali lalu kabur—

"Sip! Jadi, pinjam baju juga boleh nih? Hehe."

Air dan Halilintar menghela napas lega. Mungkin Api masih dalam _mood_ baik.

"Dasar gak modal."

"Kak Hali jangan terus terang! Aku memang bau!"

"Habiskan saja makannya, kak Api. Kak Api boleh pinjam bajuku. Tunggu ya."

Air bangkit dari kursinya menuju lantai atas. Sementara menunggu Air kembali, mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Air turun sambil membopong satu set pakaian yang telah dilipat. Api yang kebetulan saja baru selesai memakan jatahnya, menyambut sodoran Air. Api tentu sedikit bercanda dengan adik manisnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari dapur menuju kamar mandi.

Seusai makan, Halilintar dan Air membersihkan ruang dapur. Mungkin terbawa angin, Gempa juga ikut membantu adik-adiknya membereskan meja makan. Padahal biasanya Gempa akan kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Tidak ada kerjaan, kakak sulung?" tegur Halilintar.

"Aku senggang, mungkin?" balas Gempa yang kini mengelap meja. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian. Kurasa ada kalanya aku harus ikut bersih-bersih. Haha."

Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu Gempa terlalu senang dengan keadaan sekarang. Perasaan senang bisa memicu seseorang memiliki tenaga lebih dari seharusnya, dan mungkin Gempa memang kelebihan tenaga.

"Nih."

Halilintar menyodorkan dua buah surat beramplop pada Gempa.

"Kapan datangnya?"

"… sore sebelum kau pulang. Kusarankan kau membuka yang paling atas dulu."

"Itu penggemar rahasia kakak," sambung Air. "Penggemar sedang menunggu kakak untuk membalas."

Hanya mengangguk. Gempa mengiyakan ucapan kedua adiknya untuk membuka amplop surat paling atas.

Suratnya beramplop putih polos. Tidak ada tulisan pengiriman dan dari siapa surat itu datang. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat surat yang tidak memiliki alamat? Atau mungkin saja—

Gempa menahan rasa penasarannya dan mengambil surat dari dalam amplop. Surat dengan format B4 polos tanpa bergaris. Ditulis dengan cukup rapi dan berformat tulisan lumayan besar—karena bagaimana tulisan besar dan barisnya banyak bisa muat dalam kertas sekecil itu.

Iris emasnya membaca baris demi baris kata.

" **Kepada kakak kami yang baik…** "

Tubuh Gempa dirasa mengejang. Respon apakah ini, setelah mendengar Halilintar menyebut isi surat tersebut sama dengan ketika ia membacanya dalam hati?

" **Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Paman kami yang Baik.** "

" **Kami punya masalah dengan kakak kami.** "

Kali ini yang melanjutkan membaca surat adalah Air. Kapan mereka kompakan?

" **Dia selalu memperhatikan masalah orang lain.** "

" **Tapi, dia selalu menyimpan masalah miliknya sendiri.** "

" _Tapi aku tahu tentangmu, karena Air memberitahuku tentangmu. Air lebih tahu tentangmu lebih tepatnya."_

Kedua mata Gempa terasa perih. Inikah maksud pernyataan Halilintar sebelum itu? Gempa langsung teringat ucapan Halilintar saat Air menghilang.

" **Dan kami…** "

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Gempa menoleh pada kedua wajah adiknya. Mereka berdua juga menatap kakak tertua.

Namun ekspresi mereka terlihat susah menahan air mata.

" **Takut dia bakal menjadi orang lain…** "

" **Kami takut… apa solusinya, Paman Baik?** "

Air dan Halilintar mencintai kakak mereka apa adanya.

Mencintai kakak mereka yang sedikit tegas dan dingin. Mencintai kakak mereka yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan kondisi keluarganya.

Juga, mereka mencintai kekurangan Gempa di mata Taufan.

Gempa, adalah Gempa. Sampai kapanpun, Gempa bukanlah Gempa kalau bukan orang yang mereka kenal.

"… pfftt, penggemar ya?"

Kedua adiknya serentak tertegun. Tidak, jangan melawak Gempa. Itu _moodbreaker_.

"Terima kasih. Gempa, akan selalu menjadi 'Gempa'. Karena Gempa yang kalian kenal, tidak ada di dunia ini selain aku."

Air menghela napas," Fyuuh, kukira—"

"Jadi, sudah boleh membuat kalian amnesia?"

Oh iya ya. Kalau Gempa sudah menjawab surat, dia akan mengambil ancang menidurkan orang lalu menyuruh mereka lupa akan ingatan saat mereka bertemu. Itukan cara Gempa mengamankan privasinya supaya jejak 'sok ngurus' problema orang tidak terendus kepadanya.

"Oi, kami ini adikmu! Gak usah pake praktek kayak orang lain juga!"

=oOo=

Air berdiri dari tangga dan membungkukkan badannya kecil. Rumah memang dalam keadaan sunyi dikarenakan tidak ada sesiapapun keluarganya ada pada ruang keluarga. Oh ya, jam delapan malam. Memang seharusnya semua sudah beristirahat dalam kamar masing-masing.

Ini kesempatan Air untuk keluar diam-diam.

Air menyalakan ponsel layar sentuh dan membuka menu pesan. Disana ada bagian pemberitahuan bahwa satu pesan diterima sejak jam enam sore.

 _ **[Hai, Liquidium-Hidro. Kudengar kau tinggal di Sabah? Aku dengar dari salah satu pembacaku, kalau kau tinggal di Sabah.**_

 _ **Boleh kita bertemu? Di kafe kokotiam, kau tahu letaknya? Aku yakin semua orang Sabah yang hobi jalan-jalan tahu tempat populer ini.**_

 _ **Malam ini jam delapan malam kutunggu. Cari seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir dua juga berjaket abu-abu kehitaman.**_

 _ **Alasan aku ingin bertemu denganmu akan kuungkap nanti. Sekalian menghabiskan waktu berdua di kafe 'kan? Hihi.**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Apocalypse de Genesis]**_

"Astaga ini _author_ favoritku…" Beberapa kali Air menarik dan membuang napasnya. "Oke Air, kamu jangan gugup. Jangan. Jangan. Ini hanya author perempuan."

Sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan untuk kesana. Jaket simpel biru kesayangannya dengan topi biru laut polos ke depan. Untuk apakah, kali ini ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam lumayan besar.

' _Kudengar kak Api sudah masuk dalam buletin mana-mana. Bisa repot kalau aku ketangkap malam-malam. Jadi lebih baik menyamar.'_

Dunia malam adalah waktu baik untuk orang jahat bekerja di lapangan. Air tidak mau ada pihak polisi mendapatinya keluar karena ingin mengunjungi idolanya dari dunia maya. Kebetulan Air diberkahi wajah sama dengan penjahat itu—tidak, mana ada berkah-berkahnya punya keluarga penjahat.

Ia membuka pintu luar pelan kemudian menutup kembali. Air segera berlari cepat keluar dari teras rumah dengan berpegangan ujung topinya. Tempat janjian hanya berjarak kurang dari 100 m dari rumahnya. Tidak butuh 15 menit, Air tiba pada lokasi.

Air mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri yang dimaksudkan isi pesan tersebut. Rambut kuncir dua. Disana ada sekitar tiga gadis berpola rambut serupa. Namun hanya ada satu yang berjaket.

Pikirannya berhalusinasi tentang postur tubuh sang _author_. Tegas, lihat saja isi _A/N_ yang begitu ditulis seperlunya namun cukup ada martabat dalamnya. Sedikit humoris karena isi ceritanya yang tidak dibawa seserius mungkin.

—namun ekspektasi kedudukan tinggi jatuh ketika melihat author idolanya ternyata **orang pendek**.

Perempuan dengan hanya berkacamata bingkai bundar biru. Gayanya tomboi. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua—dan ayolah tidak adakah gaya rambut yang lebih baik dari sekedar meniru gaya culun? Dan pertama kali kesan yang didapat Air saat melihat parasnya, dia adalah orang yang pemarah.

"Enghh… _apocalyse_?"

"Itu nama penaku," balas perempuan tersebut. Ia terduduk tenang dari kursinya. "Duduk saja, _Hidro_."

"Nama itu terdengar tidak nyaman. Panggil saja saya Air."

"Namamu terdengar mirip dengan elemen penamu. Penggabungan Yunani dan salah satu nama senyawa yang membuat Air, bukan?"

Air menarik satu kursi kosong dan mendudukinya secara hati-hati. Masih tidak buruk juga perempuan di depannya ini. Bahasanya mirip bagaimana selama ini Air mengartikan membaca _A/N_ karyanya. Digambarkan berkelas, mungkin?

"Suatu kehormatan, saya bisa bertemu Anda."

Air membuka kacamatanya disusul semakin menundukkan letak topinya. Air benar-benar malu.

"Aku Ying. Panggil saja aku demikian," ujar gadis itu. "Aku ingat wajahmu—kau mirip… Gempa dan Api."

"Uh enghh—begitulah. Aku adik bungsu mereka."

Mereka berdua—Api dan Gempa—pernah terlibat dalam kasus berita dan percetakan. Ying pernah bercerita kalau ia juga keluarga bagian redaksi, dan tidak heran bagi Air kalau Ying tahu—setidaknya mengenal—wajahnya.

Tapi Air merasa dia pernah mengenal Ying sebelumnya. Baru-baru saja, tapi kapan?

"Espresso dua dan _cheese cake_ dua?"

Seorang pelayan dengan memakai kacamata dan celemek, menenteng baki berisi dua cangkir kopi dan dua potong kue dalam piring putih medium. Ying mengiyakan pertanyaan sang pelayan dan memberi ruang agar makanan dan minuman tersebut muat pada meja mereka.

Sejenak Air bingung. Apakah perempuan itu akan menghabiskan menunya itu sendirian?

Si pelayan meminta izin untuk mundur dan Ying memperbolehkan. Ying langsung menangkap sinyal heran dari Air.

"Espresso mengandung kafein yang lebih kuat dari kopi biasa. Jangan lihat takaran airnya yang cuma setengah gelas."

"B—bukan itu—engh, aku juga tahu espresso adalah kopi terbaik. Espresso itu seperti ibu _cappuchino_ dan _latte_."

"Kopi dari espresso itu banyak jenisnya. Nah, ayo kita makan."

Sekarang Air lebih dibuat bingung oleh perempuan itu. Dia sengaja memesan makanan dan minuman deminya? Air sebenarnya punya jiwa berkelas tinggi dalam memilih makanan jajan, tapi Air sepertinya paham mengapa Ying lebih memilihkan menu untuknya dari menunggu Air bersuara.

Mungkin saja Ying tahu kalau Air adalah orang yang cukup berjiwa segan.

Ying dan Air bersama-sama menarik _cheese cake_ mereka. Mereka sejenak terdiam, saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Hihi, kukira kau dingin. Aku selalu membaca pesanmu dalam karyamu, dan kukira kau hanya suka menulis."

Air sedikit tersinggung, "… aku hanya pemalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana merespon rasa kagum penggemar."

"Kita sama. Oh sebelum itu, aku boleh sedikit menyinggung keluargamu? Ini masalah Gempa. Kebetulan sepertinya aku mendapat bukti banyak dalam kasusku."

"Boleh saja. Kudengar kau salah satu keluarga besar majalah anak-anak naungan Gempa. Kau pasti banyak berkomunikasi dengan kakakku."

"Kakakmu baru bicara denganku tadi pagi."

Air mulai menyendoki kuenya, mengikuti Ying. Ia berdiam menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Kamu hilang bukan kemarin? Aku sempat diminta Gempa untuk mencarimu. Tapi kau sudah ada bersama dengan Api. Gempa baru saja mengabariku tadi sore."

Air tidak mau membahas kehilangannya, "Kemudian?"

"Seharusnya hari ini adalah jamku mencarimu dan Api. Tapi kasus ini sudah terpecahkan. Aku hanya perlu mencari satu anggota keluarga kalian yang tersisa. Kira-kira, kau bisa memberi informasi tentang pribadi kakakmu itu?"

Air tampak berpikir, "Dia baik hati. Saat kecil, dia selalu kebal dengan luka dan serangan fisik lainnya. Orangnya kuat menghadapi hidup. Tapi entah, asal keluarga kami pecah dikatakan karena latar belakang sakit hati. Berarti Taufan bisa sakit hati."

"… bukan, dia bukan sakit hati. Air si author yang kuat menulis karakterisasi harusnya tahu alasan Taufan demikian."

"Apa sih? Praktek dunia maya dan dunia nyata itu berbeda!" bantah Air.

"Tidak, Air. Kau tahu 'kan pasti? Sekarang kau juga pasti tahu apa yang membuat Gempa dan Taufan bersengketa. Apa kekurangan Gempa. Kita tahu seseorang bukan karena kita menilai. Tapi kita telah menembus dalam hatinya. Air, sebelumnya aku tahu kau karena aku diberi kesempatan untuk tahu masalah keluargamu oleh Gempa."

Air bisa sadar diri. _Author_ favoritnya bukanlah _author_ biasa yang menulis tema pasaran. Ying terkenal mudah memahami alur meski dibuat rumit sekalipun—tidak untuk cerita dengan banyaknya _plot hole_.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa buat kau tahu bahwa Liquidium-Hidro itu aku?"

"Karyamu."

Jantung Air terasa bergerumuh, ketakutan. Karisma Ying tampak menyeruak dari mata Air, selaku penulis yang sering dijadikan panutan olehnya.

"Karena karyamu yang terselip seperti masalahmu dengan dunia. Air, kau tahu bahwa aku selalu diam-diam menengoki karyamu?"

"Kau bercanda," Air menutup setengah wajahnya dengan lengan kiri. Tidak mungkin Air bisa tersanjung oleh perkataan orang lain. tapi haruskan termasuk dipuji oleh orang yang dihormatinya?

Air itu selalu tidak mau peduli pada nasib orang luar. Air demikian tidak lain karena dia sendiri kehilangan kepercayaan yang disebabkan oleh masalah keluarganya. Bisa dibilang pelampiasan menyalahkan.

Air takkan mudah goyah oleh bualan orang luar.

"Aku penasaran denganmu. Kau selalu muncul dalam komentar karyaku dan aku menyukai kau yang diam-diam peduli."

"Haha, aku ingin pulang," kebiasaan buruk Air adalah selalu ingin kabur sebelum ia terbuai oleh ucapan orang. Bisa saja Air menemukan alasan setelah momen terjebak seperti sekarang. "Aku bisa-bisa dihajar kakak-kakakku."

"Aku akan bantu kau mencari Taufan."

"… tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Karena aku tertarik padamu."

"… bualan."

Air terpancing untuk emosi kepada yang bukan keluarganya. Ying bisa diberi tepuk tangan oleh Halilintar sekalipun kalau kakak-kakak Air tahu kondisi ini sekarang. Kenapa? Karena Air biasanya merespon diam.

"Aku ingin jadi bagian hidupmu."

"Hentikan dramamu. Aku tahu kau penulis dan penulis selalu bisa main drama dimana saja—"

Tangan Air direngkuh oleh perempuan tersebut. Kapan Ying berdiri dari kursinya?

"… apakah tidak sakit untuk selalu menulis hal-hal yang kontras dengan fakta?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Kumohon, kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan dengan mengirim _email_ nanti."

"Tapi aku tahu kau disana pasti berbohong."

"YING!"

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan Taufan dan aku akan mewakilimu apa yang mau kau katakan pada Taufan dan Gempa."

Air dibuat terdiam olehnya.

"Maafkan aku yang daridulu memang keras kepala. Sungguh, kau adalah orang yang bisa membuat aku mau repot seperti ini. Aku keluarga polisi. Aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku pegang janjimu. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Dengan berat hati, Ying melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Air meninggalkan tempat pertemuan mereka dengan sebelumnya berterima kasih atas traktiran. Adik bungsu membiarkan Ying masih memandangnya dari belakang.

"Air itu memang seperti boneka. Dia punya bakat terpendam, tapi tidak ada penggerak karena itulah dia tidak bisa percaya diri. Harusnya kami berdua bisa menggerakkan dunia ini bersama. Kemampuannya, dukunganku, seharusnya bisa membuat dunia menyembah kami."

Ying membisiki dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Sementara Air yang sibuk dengan terus menerus ingat pertemuan mereka berdua membatin kasar.

' _Dasar wanita agresif—'_

=oOo=

Waktu hidup itu sangat berarti bagi nasib seseorang. Apa yang biasa kita kejar dahulu hanyalah kenangan ketika sudah dikebumikan. Dalam arti apabila telah mati, seseorang bukanlah lagi apa-apa.

Ada dua tipe manusia di dunia ini ketika dihadapkan maut. Antara ingin cepat dijemput, atau masih ingin bermain dengan dunia.

"Kalau aku memilih, aku ingin segera maut menjemputku setelah semuanya lepas. Aku merasa tidak punya hak lagi untuk membuat adik-adikku sengsara."

Satu lesatan bulir air jatuh. Ranjang Gempa kini sedikit berbekas basah.

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: AirYing? Oh ya, tentu saja Ying harus berbuat sesuatu atau kalau tidak Taufan takkan pernah bermain disini.

Saya berterima kasih dengan beberapa readers yang masih mau review setelah saya mengosongkan A/N dua kali. Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui tentang saya, saya orang yang cukup pemalu dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada kalian sebagai balasan. Jadi maafkan karena review kalian jarang/tidak pernah saya balas. *senyum sama Air*

Dan btw lagi, saya sedang berusaha aktif kembali sebagai fans BBB. Mungkin beberapa hari ini saya disibukkan dengan membuat komik orisinil (dan sakit asma—) dan itu alasan saya sedikit tipis hawa keberadaan. Semoga saja masih bisa terus berkarya untuk pembaca yang menyukai tulisan saya.

Last note, apakah ada yang tahu akun lampion malam? Iya, ini saya yang bermigrasi ke akun baru.


	13. Chapter 13

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Air membuka pintu rumah pelan. Bagi orang awam mungkin terlihat aneh, rumah masih tidak dikunci setelah sudah satu jam dia bepergian tanpa pamit. Tapi tidak bagi Air, yang sudah biasa menjadi tukang suruh mengunci rumah ketika malam karena selalu tidur paling terlambat diantara saudaranya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Gempa masih meringkuk dari atas ranjang. Api terlihat tertidur nyaman dalam posisi miring ke kanan. Ya, mereka berdua satu ranjang.

Suara langkah terdengar. Segera Gempa memperbaiki posisinya kembali berbaring sambil mengusap kedua mata. Gempa sudah berfirasat bahwa adik bungsulah yang kemungkinan masih terjaga.

"Kak Api…"

Gempa tidak mungkin menyahut ucapan diluar. Wajahnya kacau karena terlalu banyak menangis. Air tidak boleh melihatnya, kakak tertua baru saja menangis akibat merenungi harinya malam itu.

"Selamat malam. _Bismika… allaahumma… ahyaa… wa amut..._ "

Air memang begitu menyayangi kakaknya. Tentu saja. Sampai-sampai Air membacakan doa tidur untuk kakaknya.

Sejenak dalam hati, Gempa ingin tertawa. Ternyata di umur yang masih akan paruh baya, Air tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok dirinya saat di panti asuhan ketika dihadapkan oleh Api.

Harusnya lebih baik Air tidur bersama Api.

"Khh—"

Tenggorokan Gempa terasa gatal. Tidak. Jangan buat suara mencurigakan sekarang—

"Haaa, besok aku akan cari kak Taufan."

Gempa membekap mulutnya. Air tidak boleh mendengar suara batuknya.

' _Air, kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan keutuhan keluargamu? Harusnya ini tugasku karena aku kakak tertua.'_

' _Uhh sial, perutku terasa keram dan mual… '_

=oOo=

Kesimpulan apa yang bisa membuat Api ingin kembali satu rumah dengan keluarga mereka?

Halilintar dan Gempa sejenak curiga. Api bukannya ikut dendam dengan mereka? Api juga orang yang keras sama dengan Taufan. Kalau sudah menyimpulkan satu kali, mereka susah untuk mengubah pikiran mereka.

Namun Gempa tidak mau mencurigai saudaranya. Prioritas pemikiran utamanya jatuh pada Air.

Kenapa Air harus pergi selama lebih dari 18 jam tanpa kabar? Apa yang direncanakan Air padanya?

Sejenak Gempa merasa, Air mungkin akan mengumpulkan keluarganya untuk menyerang dia serempak. Air adalah seorang pelopor, antara jadi atau tidak.

' _Usirlah pikiran negatifmu, Gempa. Lebih baik kau mencari informasinya sendiri, seorang diri.'_

Pada waktu sarapan pagi, Gempa terus memikirkan hal tersebut sampai terlihat lambat untuk menyuap makanan dalam piring. Iris emasnya melirik Air beberapa kali.

"Hoi, Gempa. Habiskan sarapanmu. Kau kerja bukan hari ini?"

Api menepuk pundak kakak tertua. Kebetulan posisinya dekat pada kursi Gempa duduk, membuat Api nyaman menggapai kakak tertua sekedar menegur.

"… keluarga akan selalu terbuka satu sama lain, 'kan?"

Air langsung menjatuhkan sendok makannya. Setelah ia merasakan aura ditatap kakak tertua lekat, sekarang tiba-tiba Gempa bicara hal yang sulit dicerna pikirannya.

Apa rahasianya tadi malam untuk keluar sembunyi-sembunyi, diendus kakaknya?

"Kau mau kami terbuka?"

Yang langsung menyahut lain tidak lain adalah Halilintar. Saudara tengah tidak sedikitpun menyumbingkan senyuman. Matanya lurus menatap kakak tertua.

"Aduh kenapa dapur jadi suram gini?" sementara Api menghela napasnya. "Baru saja aku pulang kurang dari 24 jam."

"Tunggu, aku mau tanya sesuatu dengan kak Gempa."

Halilintar dan Api mengatup bibir mereka masing-masing. Air langsung menyerobot, memanfaatkan celah kesunyian untuk mengajukan diri.

"Kita keluarga, bukan? Kita saling terbuka, bukan? Sementara itu boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita kalau kak Api dan kak Taufan pergi karena mereka adalah **kriminal**?!"

Halilintar benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu—dan memang tidak mencoba mencari tahu info kedua saudaranya itu.

Kenapa Air yang seorang mahasiswa biasa, tahu tentang seluk beluk sampai tahu pekerjaan Taufan dan Api selama pergi?

"Aku nyaris dipenjara karena ditangkap!"

—oh ya wajar saja Air protes demikian. Gempa menebak kalau Ying melakukan sesuatu pada Air. Tapi bisa saja, Api memberitahu identitasnya pada adiknya sebelum itu.

"Oke. Kita akan terbuka," Gempa menoleh pada Api. "Mana Taufan?"

"… aku tidak tahu kabarnya. Tapi aku dan Halilintar bisa mencarinya."

"Kau bisa ketahuan kembali kalau Halilintar bersamamu, bukan?"

"Aku sudah lama pergi tanpa kabar. Aku tahu dia takkan pernah percaya denganku—"

Gempa bersama Halilintar dan Air menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ada peluang besar, Api tidak akan kembali pada Taufan.

"—makanya aku benci Taufan."

"K—kenapa?" Air menaikkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kak Taufan selalu ramah dan paling peduli dengan kita! Kenapa harus disimpulkan demikian?!"

"Air, kau pernah kuceritakan kalau fotomu saat itu mau dirobek Taufan? Ya, dia kini berubah menjadi orang dingin!"

" **Apa… benar?"**

Seharusnya Air yang paling syok mendengar berita ini. Namun tidak, justru Halilintar lah yang sampai terdiam mematung.

" **Tidak… mungkin…"**

"Dia memukul kepala Air setelah memergokiku bersama Air sewaktu hari hujan dengan kayu balok. Supaya tidak dicurigai, kayu itu kemudian dibuang jauh dari tempat Air jatuh."

' _Pantas kepalaku berdarah saat itu.'_ Air pun membatin.

" **Tidak… mana mungkin dia begitu…"**

Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Halilintar bangkit dari tempat duduknya lemas.

"Hali, kita belum selesai bicara," ujar Gempa.

"Aku ingin pergi."

Dengan banyaknya bukti-bukti yang terkumpul dari informasi semua keluarganya (minus Gempa), sebenarnya Halilintar sedikit sedih mendengar kabar saudara kedua tersebut. Taufan ia kenal adalah orang yang kontras dengan pengucapan Api barusan. Taufan selalu netral. Taufan tidak mudah untuk bertingkah tidak peduli dan kejam.

Ada sesuatu kah? Sesuatu yang menimpa Taufan?

Sampai ternyata benar, kalau alasan mereka berpisah karena Taufan yang berubah?

"Kau akan biarkan aku untuk menjemput Taufan, bukan? Air sudah melakukannya. Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri kali ini."

Halilintar tidak mau kalah dengan Air. Halilintar juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Air untuk menarik saudaranya kembali.

Halilintar tersenyum dengan kedua matanya menyipit, merasa kedua pelupuk matanya ingin membiaskan air mata. Dan Gempa, masih menundukkan kepalanya dan belum memberi jawaban.

"… silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Halilintar berjalan dengan santai keluar dari ruangan dapur. Api langsung mengambil ancang-ancang bangkit dari kursinya—

"Gempa! Aku mau memberitahu Taufan dimana sama Halilintar! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Tangan Gempa mengenggam lengannya kuat. Beberapa kali Api meronta, Gempa tidak memberi kesempatan Api untuk kabur dari dapur.

"Kau cuci piring. Air akan menyapu halaman depan juga menjemur pakaian. Aku ingin berangkat kerja."

"Membiarkan Halilintar sendirian? Taufan sekarang berubah! Taufan lebih beringas!"

"Api. Pekerjaan rumah belum kau lakukan. Mau main kabur?"

"Khhh—bego…"

Tidak dengan Api yang masih mencoba membantah perintah Gempa, Air sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusun piring-piring kotor. Air mengantar piring-piring tersebut secara bergantian sampai kosong dari meja makan. Setelahnya, ia mengambil lap dan menyeka area basah dan kotor dari permukaan meja makan.

Api memandang Air tidak percaya. Adik bungsunya saja masih bisa bersikap tidak peduli, loh.

"Air."

"Ya?"

"Salamkan aku pada Ying, kalau kalian bertemu ya?"

"Ha?"

Air menegak ludah. Sial, rahasianya terbongkar.

"Dia ada di luar rumah. Pergilah bersama Api."

Kali ini Air benar-benar terkejut.

=oOo=

Ying terkenal sebagai sosok wanita yang lumayan berbakat. Atletis, dan badan kecilnya membantu menambah parameter kecepatan berlarinya saking ringan. Jenius dalam mengetahui mental. Ying adalah seorang wanita yang kini kuliah pada fakultas kejiwaan atau kata orang psikologi, tidak seperti Air yang kkuliah pada jurusan astronomi.

Ilmunya sangat bermanfaat ketika diikutsertakan dalam kepolisian. Ayahnya yang seorang polisi terbantu oleh bakat dan ilmu anaknya, sampai-sampai gajinya pernah ditawarkan untuk dinaikkan nyaris 1.5 kali lipat karena selalu memecahkan kejahatan akurat. Sayang ayahnya terlalu rendah hati, tidak tega untuk kalah banding dengan senior beliau dan meminta pemerintah hanya melanjutkan biaya kuliah anaknya.

"Aduh lama sekali."

Iris abu-abu perempuan berkuncir dua tertuju pada laki-laki berjaket yang baru keluar rumah. Dilihatnya laki-laki tersebut menutup pintu depan rumah pelan, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan teras rumah.

Ying bersembunyi pada sisi lain rumah Boboiboy bersaudara. Halilintar takkan menemukannya.

Melihat sang target sudah menjauh, Ying memanfaatkan kesempatan tesebut untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mencoba mengekor diam-diam. Kantong jaketnya bergetar. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berlayar datar.

Sebuah notifikasi _email_ datang.

Dari: liquidiumhidro  
Kepada: apocalypse genesis  
 **"DASAR BEGO. NGAPAIN KAMU DATANG, HAH?"**

Pekerjaannya takkan selesai kalau Ying tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya. Tubuhnya bergemetar sebentar sebelum ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku.

"Maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk membalasnya~ Gempa, kau kenapa bilang-bilang sih."

Kedua kakinya melangkah, mengikuti masa waktu dimana lambat laun sepasang kakinya bergerak cepat keluar rumah. Ying segera berlari.

Sisi lain, Air yang tadinya berniat mencuci piring pun batal. Tanpa meminta izin kakak sulung ia langsung saja berlari keluar dapur, setelah sebelumnya mengirim _email_ kepada orang yang dimaksud.

"Oi, Air!"

Api melihat wajah Gempa panik. Kurang ajar banget kakak sulung ini, masih terlihat tenang dari tempat duduknya setelah kedua adiknya pergi.

Akhirnya Api memutuskan untuk mengikuti Air dari belakang.

"Hoi, Air! Air!"

Adik bungsu masih terus berlari maju. Wow, dulu ia kenal Air adalah orang yang lemah dalam hal kejar-kejaran. Berkembang dari usia kali ya—

"C—capek—"

Air berhenti berlari dalam jangka belum sampai 5 meter.

Api nyaris gubrak.

"Ya Allah, Air… kamu belum juga lama lari udah kayak habis lega boker…."

Dahi Air mengerinyit, "Namanya juga capek!"

"Aku ragu kita bakal ketemu Halilintar dan Taufan cepat. Kau bawa ponsel 'kan? Aku bakal cari Taufan. Aku tahu dimana biasanya dia mangkal. Nah nanti aku _add_ kamu dan kamu terima undanganku, kemudian jika aku _misscalling_ itu berarti aku sudah menemukan Taufan. Jadi kamu cuma ikuti arah dimana aku ada."

"… gak kepikiran, tapi ide kakak bagus juga!"

"Aku selalu pakai ini buat lacak Taufan, haha."

"… berarti seharusnya kak Taufan tahu kak Api pulang dong…"

"…"

"…"

"Kabar Gempa gimana, ya?"

"Jangan bahas topik lain, kak."

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan pun bersin kecil pada ambang pintu rumah.

"Hatchi! Aduh, ada yang bicarain aku? Haha. Paling Taufan."

Gempa mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek dengan jaket tebal gelap. Mau tidak mau ia pun berangkat hanya dengan jalan kaki.

"Kunci cadangan pasti dibawa Halilintar. Sudah lama juga tidak bekerja menjadi Paman Baik. Oke kali ini, seorang anak kecil targetnya."

Dari tangannya ada secarik kertas yang kumal akibat banyaknya bekas lipatan. Mungkin pengirimnya kurang berbakat dalam melipat kertas yang baik.

* * *

 _ **Kepada Paman Baik,**_

 _ **Aku Sarmila. Ibuku seorang TKI. Aku anak Indonesia yang maksa ibu buat ikut karena tidak ada yang mengasuhku.**_

 _ **Umurku masih 13 tahun tapi aku sudah bisa ikut membantu ibu. Aku disekolahkan oleh majikan ibuku di sini.**_

 _ **Tapi, aku selalu marah-marah baik sama ibuku atau sama majikanku yang udah jadi ibu keduaku. Aku gak tau kenapa aku bisa mudah tersinggung dan kayak orang stress begini…**_

 _ **Jadi, apa masalahku dan bagaimana solusinya Paman Baik?**_

* * *

' _Anak gangguan mental.'_

Gempa percaya, pekerjaannya akan selalu berjalan mulus meski tanpa Air atau Halilintar kali ini menjaga area lapangan kerja. Sebenarnya ini terlihat nekad. Jika Gempa salah gerak saja, pihak kepolisian pasti akan menangkapnya karena dua sebab kecurigaan yang ia praktikkan. Satu, mengunjungi anak asing. Dua, dia punya kemampuan hipnotis.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak pekerjaannya, meski presentase resiko tinggi.

Gempa sedang mengejar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hanya Gempa yang bisa menerima pelajarannya.

Hanya lewat inilah, Gempa bisa belajar bagaimana memahami perasaan orang.

Gempa adalah anak tertua yang sepertinya tidak terlalu dihiraukan bahkan jarang dijadikan wadah curahan hati. Salahkan pada adik-adiknya yang selalu takut pada pribadi Gempa yang lumayan sulit dipahami.

Ia adalah kakak tertua yang bisa menjadi musuh disaat adik-adiknya perlu pendukung.

 _ **[Target sudah ditemukan. Aku sedang mengikutinya. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan lagi jika aku dapat informasi terbaru. Ya, kedua—mungkin sekarang tiga—adiknya tidak ada.]**_

' _Kekuranganmu itu memang enak buatku untuk menyerangmu, Gempa.'_

Gempa tidak tahu, seseorang sedang membuntutinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari belakang.

=oOo=

Halilintar masih gigih untuk berlari.

Memang dia tidak tahu dimana Taufan. Bodohnya, Halilintar hanya menggunakan insting dengan mengarungi jalanan yang pernah ditapakinya bersama Taufan lama. Kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan sosok kakak kedua dengan segenap tenaga.

Halilintar pernah ingat ia diajak Taufan berjalan-jalan pada daerah itu. Juga Halilintar pernah ingat, Taufan selalu ada di wilayah ini setiap kali ia habis berbelanja.

" _Hei, kak. Jangan melamun. Ayo pulang."_

" _Aduh adik tercintaku~ khawatir sama kakaknya, ya? Ihhh~"_

" _Norak."_

Suara tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Halilintar.

"Heh, dasar. Mengejek buat menutupi rasa senang? Sialan kau, Taufan."

Taufan dikenal Halilintar sebagai orang yang benar-benar bisa memasang 'topeng'. Taufan selalu menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan di mata orang disaat ia benar-benar bahagia dan peduli. Taufan bisa marah, bisa mengejek, seakan dia dianggap saudara yang tidak paham situasi.

Ini hanya Halilintar yang tahu.

Taufan selalu berusaha menjadi tokoh sampingan dalam sudut pandang ceritanya. Aslinya Taufan adalah pemuda yang paling paham perasaan orang, tapi perasaan 'ke depannya'. Taufan tahu seseorang akan canggung dengannya jika ia selalu bersikap ramah, dan ia selalu mengajak bercanda orang tersebut. Kadang juga Taufan tahu apabila ia bercanda berlebihan maka seseorang tidak akan pernah menganggapnya berumur, dan Taufan kadang bersikap dingin dengan mulut realistisnya.

Halilintar selalu mempelajari perubahan sikap Taufan setelah mereka kembali seatap.

Langkah pemuda beriris merah itu terhenti. Keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipis. Motoriknya segera mungkin membuat tangannya untuk menyeka wajahnya dari basah, diiringi napasnya yang semaput. Kedua lutut ia rasakan lemas.

Kali ini, camkan kalau ini adalah kejadian idiot yang pernah Halilintar lakukan.

=To be Continued=

A/N: Dimana kau Taufan~ Dimana kau Ying~ Siapa gerangan pujaan hati yang mengikuti Gempa~ (pujaan apanya oi/ hush diem)

Makasih banget buat author **Fanlady** yang ngasi pujian terindah yang pernah kubaca selama mantengin review. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka ff ini membekas banget pada hati adinda hiks (ADINDA MANANYA OI). Makasih juga buat komentarnya **White Snakeroot** , alhamdulillah ada yang paham betapa susahnya buat fanfic. Buat **IrenaDSari** , maaf ya, saya membawa kejutan kok buat ff sana. Semoga rencananya jadi saat ff ini selesai.

Saya haturkan terimakasih karena readers yang sudah baca sampai chap ini, kuat banget nungguin ini story. Ya, ini ff dengan chap tebanyak yang pernah kubuat.

Saya memang fans berat Air, tapi bukan berarti saya serumpun sifat kok. Katanya seorang author itu gak bisa menjiwai chara yang mirip banget sama dia, ya 'kan? Coba tebak kenapa saya jarang munculin Taufan? Tapi kenapa Taufan yang paling mempengaruhi nasib main chara di ff ini dan juga kenapa Taufan yang paling dibenci readers? (walau saya akui Taufan memang main antagonistnya)


	14. Chapter 14

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Memijak umur dua belas tahun, Taufan sudah akan dilantik sebagai penerus perusahaan. Taufan diasuh oleh orangtua kaya raya yang cukup terkenal dari negaranya.

Taufan menyanggupi takdirnya. Dari umur itu juga Taufan sudah harus mempelajari apa itu saham, tata buku, desain produk menurut keperluan dan selera masyarakat, rapat, dan serba-serbi kebutuhan perusahaan lainnya. Taufan merasa itulah tanggung jawabnya, membalas perbuatan baik mereka—orangtua angkatnya.

 _Kasihan di umurnya yang masih muda, Taufan sudah harus menjadi tumpuan keluarga angkatnya._

Umurnya masih terbilang harus diisi dengan kesenangan dan bermain. Tapi tidak, Taufan tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan orang sembarangan. Alasannya adalah takutnya ada perubahan akhlak.

Taufan kesepian.

Tapi Taufan sudah terbiasa untuk selalu menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adik-adiknya. Menuruti kemauan orang adalah prioritas alasannya hidup. Makanya dia tidak berani menuntut.

Ya. Tentu saja.

Sampai Taufan menoleh pada kehidupan anak-anak seperantaraan umur lainnya, secara tidak sengaja.

Keegoisan mulai muncul. Sisi gelap hati saudara kedua naik, menyeruak. Memenuhi lubuk hatinya. Dan tidak ada orang sekitar yang menyadarinya selama ini.

Hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak bisa bermain. Terus berpikir dan kenihilan menemukan jawaban, membuat ia mulai berpikir berlebihan.

Ia merasa semua orang membencinya. Merasa ia pantas untuk disiksa. Dianggap idiot dan pantas ditertawakan. Masa lalunya pernah dituduh pengasuhnya orang yang jahat, adalah bukti pertama yang menguatkan opininya.

Bukan. Bukan bagian saat Taufan difitnah.

Tapi bagian mengapa Gempa menyuruhnya tidak boleh membalas dendam.

=oOo=

"Kau keluar rumah untuk apa, Api? Tunggu sampai kudapati dirimu."

Seorang pemuda dengan memakai kaos abu-abu polos kini berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah ponsel layar datar. Helaian rambut hitamnya tersisir angin sepoi seiring ia berjalan.

Kedua iris biru kelamnya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki yang berpapasan jauh dari sudutnya. Pemuda tersebut segera mendekatkan dirinya pada tiang listrik terdekat, bersembunyi di baliknya.

Koordinat aplikasi _map_ daerahnya dari ponsel menunjukkan bahwa sang target adalah orang yang tadi ia lihat. Tapi adanya satu orang lain di dekatnya. Pemuda itu memilih terus bersembunyi.

"Kak Halilintar! Kak Halilintar!"

Api dengan masih berpakaian piyama tampak kelelahan. Bulir-bulir peluh mulai muncul dari pelipis. Kedua kakinya berhenti berlari setelah ia dekat dengan sang target yang ia incar.

Sementara Halilintar yang masih kelelahan, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Api. Halilintar tidak kalah berkeringat seperti Api, tentunya.

"Kenapa kau ikut? Mana Air?"

"Air akan kuhubungi begitu kita menemukan Taufan. Aku meminta bantuan Air, siapa tahu dia bisa membujuknya. Hahh, gila kau. Larinya kencang banget."

"Begini-begini aku tidak lemah fisik," Halilintar menyeka keningnya yang penuh peluh.

"Aku kaget loh, rupanya kau tahu dimana Taufan biasanya mangkal."

"…," Halilintar memperhatikan Api yang berusaha mengstabilkan respirasinya. Bibirnya bergerak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar bebas darinya.

Jelas saja Halilintar tahu Taufan ada disini. Halilintar sudah menganggap Taufan spesial di matanya. Semua hal tentang Taufan ia paling paham lain dari saudaranya.

Taufan selalu bicara dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Taufan adalah pribadi yang diidam-idamkan Halilintar sendiri, tahu lah Halilintar terkenal sebagai sosok yang tidak berani bicara blak-blakkan secara asal-asalan karena tuturan katanya yang kasar juga ia sedikit paham perasaan orang.

"Kayaknya kak Hali dekat banget sama kak Taufan."

"Ya, aku selalu paham kebiasaannya."

'— _karena aku senang bagaimanapun dia apa adanya.'_

Bibirnya ingin meneruskan apa yang ia ucap dalam hati, sebenarnya. Namun yang ia lakukan, Halilintar memilih berbicara apa adanya.

Mendengar Taufan menjadi seorang pria yang menjatuhkan oran lemah? Itu bukan _style_ Taufan yang ia kagumi sepanjang ia mengenal kakak keduanya. Tapi kenyataan yang dibicarakan Api membuat hatinya sedikit sakit menerima Taufan demikian.

Taufan selalu ramah karena ia tidak pernah terbebani. Semua apa yang ia kesalkan; benci; apapun hawa negatif yang serumpun, Taufan selalu memilih untuk mengutarakannya. Pada orangnya langsung atau pada oranglain yang dia percayai takkan membongkar keluhannya.

Suasana terasa canggung. Api merasakan tubuhnya sedikit nyaman dari letih. Ia pun merogoh kantong baju piyama yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan ponsel berlayar datar berukuran mini. Api membuka kunci ponselnya menekan aplikasi _map_.

"Aku akan hubungi Air. Setidaknya, kita bertiga akan mencari Tau—uhh?"

Halilintar langsung menatap Api intens. Api tampak berkeringat dingin, gugup.

"Ada apa, Api?"

"Aku pernah bilang kalau dalam aplikasi pencarian ini, aku masih ada… koneksi dengan Taufan?"

Langsung Halilintar merebut ponsel yang dipegang Api. irisnya memandang fokus layar navigator yang ditampakkan oleh aplikasi yang dimaksud Api.

Tertulis nama Taufan ada pada koordinat wilayah dekat kedua pemuda itu berdiri.

=oOo=

Sang maskot Paman Baik hadir pada sebuah rumah biasa yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Terasnya cukup luas, halaman rumahnya yang sedikit ditumbuhi tanaman dan pohon yang tidak terlalu rimbun—tapi cukup naung dan sejuk seandainya dilalui. Matahari terik dari samping kiri koordinat rumah tersebut.

Terlihat ada seorang anak kecil terduduk pada bawah pohon. Tatapannya kosong, mendongak langit-langit. Sebuah sapu halaman hanya diletakkan miring di samping pohon besar tersebut.

Gempa tersenyum. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia beruntung sekali andai orang tersebut adalah target si penulis surat. _Clue_ seperti dia habis melaksanakan pekerjaan rumah, ditambah postur tubuh anak tersebut yang tergolong masih kecil

Ia mengangkat penutup jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala. Langkahnya ia buat pelan agar terkesan santai saat mendatanngi anak tersebut. Sesampainya di dekat sang anak, Gempa menyamakan tinggi dengan duduknya anak tersebut dengan berjongkok.

"Ehmm, ada yang namanya Sarmila?"

Anak tersebut menoleh pada lelaki tersebut, "S—saya."

"Akhirnya aku ketemu, hahaha."

Gempa membuka penutup jaketnya sambil tertawa kikuk. Entah kenapa, kesan tersebut membuat si anak merasanyaman karena tidak ada hawa penjahat.

"Aku Gempa, salah satu redaksi dari rublik majalah anak-anak. Kamu pernah mengirim surat ke rublik Kepada: Paman Baik bukan?"

"E—eh, iya…," anak bernama Sarmila menyahut gugup. Dimana-mana jua kalau kepergok lagi curhat lalu didatangi sama yang dicurhati pasti gugup.

"Kudengar Ibumu TKI. Orang Indonesia tidak jarang sering bekerja di negara kami."

Sarmila memilih diam enggan menyahut.

"Apa kau begitu syok, kau mulai merasa harus dewasa sampai stress?"

Anak itu menaikkan kepalanya, tertarik.

"Sendiri dan menanggung beban, saat butuh seseorang untuk memberi saran malah mereka mengacuhkan. Padahal kita sudah berusaha berbuat baik supaya kita dikenang…"

"Kakak bicara apa?"

Gempa memang bicara terlalu terburu-buru. Selain karena ia harus cepat kembali dan takut kepergok…

Ia paling paham. Ia ada dalam posisi ini dalam keluarganya.

Biarkan kali ini Gempa bicara tentang kekurangan hatinya.

"Menjadi orang yang selalu diandalkan itu tidak enak… Kadang kita mau melakukan sesuatu yang baik dan menyenangkan, terutama kepada orangtua dan keluarga, malah kita dianggap seenaknya. Akhirnya stress, depresi, pengennya marah-marah.."

"… Gak kak, lebih tepatnya aku saat disuruh itu selalu menolak karena aku tidak tahu dia membodohiku atau memang butuh penolong…"

Sekarang Paman Baik terdiam. Anak itu benar adanya.

Lebih tepatnya, masalahnya mirip dengan… Taufan…

"Makasih kak udah mau ngobrol masalah saya. Saya memang senang marah-marah gak jelas, tapi saya percaya Ibu saya tidak bakal minta bantuan karena mau bodohin saya. Makasih!"

Masalah kali ini dihadapi begitu ringkas. _Alhamdulillah_ Gempa tidak perlu keluar rumah lama-lama.

"Maaf ya. Sarmila."

"Iya?"

Gempa menangkap tubuh anak yang terkulai itu dengan cepat. Tangan besarnya membelai rambut anak itu lembut. Secara hati-hati Gempa mulai merebahkan kepala anak itu di bawah pohon rindang.

"Sekarang dengar, anggap kejadian setengah jam lalu tidak ada. Sekarang anggap kau ketiduran dan akan terbangun begitu Ibumu memanggil namamu. Terima kasih, untuk hari ini."

' _Sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang Taufan sebelum pertemuan kita. Aku akan minta maaf begitu bertemu dengannya.'_

Pemuda itu mulai bangkit. Sesaat matanya mengedar sekitar. Ia merasa ada yang mengawasi.

' _Paling hanya perasaanku saja.'_

"Berhenti, Gempa! Kau sudah kepergok melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan melakukan hipnotis dan penganiayaan terhadap anak di bawah umur!"

Bentuk tatanan bahasa seruan dan suara itu…

=oOo=

"Taufan..."

Kedua iris merah delima menatap lurus sosok yang perlahan mendekat. Angin berhembus, menampar pelan wajah kedua orang yang saling bertatap-seakan menyambut sukacita pertemuan saudara tengah dan kedua. Navigator aplikasi _map_ memang tidak diragukan.

Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi jika sudah terdeteksi. Itulah gambaran kenapa Taufan mau keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Api berdiam. Berjumpa lagi dengan seseorang yang ia coba jauhi adalah suatu musibah, untuknya. Sebagai bawahan yang kalah kekuatan dibanding orang di depannya, perasaan takut diberi pelajaran membuat tubuhnya kaku untuk melawan. Ya, Taufan memang selalu memberi pelajaran trauma kepada Api.

"Halilintar dan... Api? Haha~ Senang sekali bertemu mantan keluarga."

Senyuman Taufan dan ucapan yang keluar mulus dari bibirnya adalah pelecehan bagi Halilintar dan Api.

"Mana ada mantan keluarga! Gila kau!" bentak Api. Tapi bibirnya kembali mengatup, walau amarahnya masih belum terbendung dan mendorong untuk terus-menerus membentak.

Api mengetahui Taufan menyembunyikan perasaannya, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang redup. Seperti cemas, gelisah, bercampur haru dan senang. Tidak ada sorotnya yang menampakkan ia tengah psikopat atau gila dengan kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Biasanya aku akan membiarkanmu bersungut, dan kali ini kubiarkan kembali kau mencaciku," Halilintar membalas lain. "Tapi mengatai adik-adikku dan kakak sulungku, kau takkan kumaafkan."

Taufan tidak membalas ucapan Halilintar, "Kudengar kau menjadi tukang masak keluarga? Haha, ilmu dari orangtua angkatmu dulu rupanya sedikit berguna bagimu."

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian."

"Gempa pasti membayarmu lebih untuk itu. Berapa banyak uang sogok yang dia beri supaya kau tetap ada di rumah sana—"

"Kak. Pulang, ya?"

Halilintar memotong ocehan Taufan.

Kedua tangan naik dalam posisi telentang, lurus. Api yang menjadi figur belakang layar terkejut bukan main.

Halilintar tersenyum. Haru.

"Lima tahun tanpamu, kamarku terasa dingin dan aku capek mengurus kamar sambil masak."

"Mau menyuruhku lagi?"

"Ini bukan perintah. Tapi permintaan tolong."

Dada Taufan terasa sesak. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Halilintar sepertinya sudah tau, Taufan lemah jika diminta tolong.

"Kau, tidak berubah…Halilintar… kau masih saja manja pada kakak keduamu ini…"

"Aku sudah mandiri dan bisa memasak sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa menyuruhku pulang?"

"…. Maaf kalau adikmu ini tidak bisa jujur."

Taufan terdiam. Ia tahu Halilintar masih peduli dengannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau selalu sendiri di rumah kita—maksudku, rumah kalian—dan kau sepertinya enakan tidur di rumah sendiri terus. Hihi."

Halilintar tersinggung.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku sudah kehilangan muka di depan kalian semua, bahkan Gempa. Api masih bisa pulang karena Air begitu mengharapkannya."

Taufan sebenarnya bisa kembali memainkan drama sebagai pemain antagonis lalu menghina keluarganya. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri untuk bicara lembut. Sisi baiknya muncul ketika Halilintar di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, berbaikan saja dengan kak Gempa."

Saudara kedua mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau masih belum paham situasiku? Jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang!"

"Aku… juga… butuh…"

Tidak adil saja rasanya kalau hanya Air yang dimanja, sedang Halilintar juga ingin ada di dekat kakak tersayangnya.

"Kak Taufan punya hak untuk bersama adiknya terus."

Sudah berapa kali ucapan Halilintar menyentuh hatinya.

"Heh…haha, kau benar… aku…"

Api sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Ia mengirim _sms_ kepada Air bahwa dia sudah menemukan Taufan dan Halilintar. Memang janjinya _misscalling_ , tapi ia lebih enak menggunakan perantara _sms_.

Namun Air sempat mengiriminya pesan sebelum itu. Api segera membukanya.

 _ **[Kak! Sudah ketemu kak Taufan dan kak Halilintar?]**_

 _ **[Sudah. Ada apa, Air?]**_

 _ **[Cepat kak! Ada masalah penting! Kak Gempa dalam masalah!]**_

Dua _sms_ langsung datang dari Air.

 _ **[Kak Gempa ditangkap!]**_

Api menarik tangan Halilintar dan Taufan segera. Mereka berdua dibuat keheranan oleh tindakan Api yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Api?"

"Woi kenapa main tarik tangan orang?"

Api berteriak lantang, "KAK GEMPA MAU DIPENJARA!"

=oOo=

Air masih berlari. Tangannya menekan icon message dengan membuka email sebelumnya. Sebuah notifikasi yang terkirim kurang dari dua menit ada dalam arsip.

 _ **[Air! Cepat kesini!]**_

Notifikasi email dengan isi pesan panik dari orang yang menyebalkan, sepertinya tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

 _ **[Maafkan aku, Air. Aku tidak diberi kesepakatan tentang dia akan datang. Maaf, Air. Maafkan aku…]**_

 _ **[Ying, kali ini kau benar-benar gadis licik.]**_

"Kak... Gempa—ARRGGHH!"

Air semakin memperlaju larinya.

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: Halo, miss me? /plok

Sebenarnya saya buat ff ini 4 hari setelah chapter 13 apdet. Karena chapter inilah, saya mulai gemas sama Taufan. HE'S NEED HUGSSSSSS!

Ada yang tanya kenapa omongan Air kayak gitu, sebenarnya kalau dibaca lagi…Air itu lebih tepatnya ga tau apa-apa latar konflik Taufan dan Api pergi. Air cuma tahu mereka langsung jadi penjahat, dan itu langsung disimpulkan Air demikian. Saya akan bungkam mengenai prekuel ff ini. Karena identitas tidak boleh sembarang diumbar~ /alay/

See you at final chapter~ yang mungkin bakal kental TauGem dan panjang wwww


	15. Chapter 15

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Setiap orang memiliki jati diri sendiri, ya itu yang membuat manusia beragam. Orang-orang punya insting tersendiri untuk tahu apa yang terbaik harus dilakukan. Yang salah adalah apakah orang lain harus dirugikan. Karena kesalahan dan peraturan ada, itu berasal dari hak orang yang dipandang sebelah mata.

Membunuh itu salah! Membunuh itu memandang rendah jiwa lain. Mencuri itu juga salah! Mencuri itu mengambil hak hidup oranglain. Dan berbohong itu juga salah! Karena kau dapat mengkambing hitamkan orang dan fitnah dengan itu; dan ujung-ujungnya membuat fana hak yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Jadi seandainya Gempa mengusir orang? Apakah juga salah?

Seandainya Gempa menyuruh Taufan tidak membalas dendam, apakah juga salah?

Seandainya Gempa hanya mencari tahu apakah selama ini perbuatannya salah kepada saudaranya dengan menjadi Paman Baik, apakah… juga salah…

Saat ini yang Gempa lakukan hanya bisa berdiam. Ketakutan, tentu saja. Apalagi dipergok orang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Fang…"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan hanya bertampang datar. Kacamata yang menghalangi kedua matanya berkilau, membuat Gempa tidak tahu kemana iris itu terarah. Meski arah kemana pandangan itu Gempa sadari kemana menuju.

"Ying? Kaukah itu?"

Seorang gadis dengan kedua rambut dikuncir bawah tertunduk. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya, dari posisi belakang badan si pemuda yang merupakan rekan Gempa.

"Ah… Yah, aku bahkan lupa kalau kau memang anggota kepolisian. Maaf, Ying. Maaf memperkerjakan dirimu. Seharusnya aku menerima penolakanmu…"

— _seharusnya daridulu aku tidak perlu berharap banyak akan tenaga orang. Semua sama tukang menusuk dari belakang_ _—_

=oOo=

Ia adalah sosok kakak sulung yang mengatur kehidupan adik-adiknya lama sekali. Meski seusia, ia yang selalu mengingatkan jadwal makan dan ia juga yang selalu mengingat kapan mandi juga tidur. Katanya itu cara Gempa merespon keluhan pengasuh yang mengatakan bahwa keberadaan mereka dimanja panti dan anak-anak tidak suka pada mereka.

Gempa adalah figur yang menciptakan 'kepedulian' dalam keluarga mereka. Ia memanjakan, mengatur, lagi menyelesaikan masalah yang menurutnya adil.

Ya, Gempa menggubris akan peribahasa 'saat menanam padi masih bisa tumbuh rumput'. Apapun menurutnya yang layak baik dari matanya, ia takkan segan mempraktikkannya. Mencontohkan agar semoga kehidupan mereka 'kan indah dengan kehangatan.

Lagian, ia hanya percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" _Kak Taufan memang orangnya paling dewasa."_

Suara itu ditangkap langsung dari indra pendengar. Reaksi jantungnya adalah berdetak tidak karuan. Gempa tidak merasakan adanya atmosfir yang ia bisa hirup lamat-lamat.

" _Bukannya gak ada yang namanya 'bekas' keluarga? Bagaimana juga, membela keluarga apalagi kita yang benar, dibela dong! Memang kita anak gede apa ngalah?"_

"…"

" _Masa' kak Gempa lebih mihak oranglain dari kita?"_

Hati Gempa perih. Pertanyaan beberapa kali terbenak dalam batin.

Apa semua ajaran kasih sayangnya kurang hanya karena ia tidak memanjakan salah satu adiknya 'sekali' itu saja? Hanya karena tidak memihak Taufan dalam perkelahian itu, lantas Taufan…

' _Dendam padaku dan menghasut lainnya untuk menusukku?'_

Gempa mengerjapkan sepasang matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak mungkin akan percaya dengan hal yang belum tampak. Itu bukan dia biasanya.

" _Kak Gempa cuma mau buat kita baik sama orang, biar orang gak jahatin kita kak."_

" _Air itu bodoh! Gak ngerti sama apa yang Gempa buat!"_

" _Kak! S_ _—sakit—"_

Buru-buru Gempa melangkahkan dirinya mundur. Tidak mau 'kan ia tertangkap basah menguping?

Tapi itu baru permulaan saja.

=oOo=

Kegelisahan akan adik-adiknya seperti memberontak kerap kali terjadi.

Fokuskan pada momen di panti asuhan. Taufan yang mulai jarang mau mengambilkan air minum untuk adik-adiknya. Api yang selalu bermain sendiri di lapangan. Air yang sibuk di kamar membaca buku, bahkan selalu tidak ikut makan bersama. Dan, Halilintar yang dekat dengannya dengan kilasan ada maksud tertentu.

Namun sebelum mereka berpisah, adik-adiknya masih bisa berlaku normal dengan canda tawa. Terakhir mereka bermain monopoli dan karena lagi-lagi Halilintar yang kalah, maka mereka mengganti dengan bermain kartu. Harus beranggotakan empat orang dan Taufan kalah bermain suit. Mau tidak mau Taufan melepas rasa jenuh dengan keluar kamar sejenak—

" _A—aku mau kebelet pipis! Bukannya bosan!"_ bantah Taufan saat mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Halilintar.

" _Awas kalau lama-lama di luar."_

" _Iya, hehe. Tenang saja…"_

Iris emas menatap fokus tindakan Taufan. Gempa merasakan semacam aura kesal yang teramat buruk, dan buruknya seperti menuju ke arahnya.

Gempa hanya bisa menguusir rasa gelisahnya dengan fokus kembali bermain. Karena Taufan belum juga kembali, sempat sekitar tiga atau lima putaran tanpa ganti pemain.

Ia berpikir ia bisa mengatur Taufan kelak. Ia dapat memantau adiknya. Gempa bisa.

Memergoki Taufan itu lumayan enak. Taufan terkenal dengan manusia yang terbuka dan peka, saat dipergok ia akan menyatakan alasan tanpa disuruh. Itu karena selama ini Taufan ditanam dengan kepercayaannya untuk terbuka dengan saudara.

Gempa hanya menunggu tanggal main supaya Taufan mau membeber pemikirannya. Lagian ini masih tiga hari semenjak ia menguping pembicaraan Api dan Air di kamar.

" _Kudengar kita bakal diadopsi orang lain setelah ini. Kudengar,"_ buka Halilintar. Sepetinya dia risih dengan hawa sunyi keluarganya.

" _Masa? Dari mana coba?"_ tanya Api yang masih berfokus menyusun taktik kartunya.

" _Tidak lama ini. Karena kataya pengasuh tidak tahan dengan kita yang sedari tadi mandiri terus, beliau tidak tega. Jadi yah, kita bakal diadopsi oranglain."_

Halilintar melambung kartu berlambang kupang dengan gambar jenderal pada tumpukan kartu kupang. Lalu tiba-tiba Air menindihnya dengan kartu as kupang. Tetesan airmata turut menyertai.

"… _berpisah?"_ suara Gempa terdengar sedih. Tangannya langsung mengambil tumpukan kartu yang ia susun dan menebar empat kartu 2 beragam simbol. _"…dor."_

" _Air, kita bakal terus bersama kok,"_ balas Api menenangkan. Namun tetap saja Air gelisah. Ia bahkan tidak berkonsentrasi bermain.

"… _Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian. Salahkah…itu…?"_

Suasana sunyi. Semua sibuk dengan memikirkan perasaan sendiri.

" _Hei Api! Air! Gempa! Halilintar!"_

Dan suara seruan Taufan sukses membuat mereka kembali pada dunia dimana mereka berada sekarang.

" _Ada apa, Taufan?"_

Pemuda dengan iris merah delima membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Ia memanggil nama empunya secara tenang. Gempa ikut menoleh memerhatikan Taufan yang datang dengan raut samar-samar takut.

"Anu, kalian sudah tahu kalau kita bakal… punya orangtua angkat masing-masing?"

Ah, sepertinya ini waktu mereka…untuk bisa mandiri satu sama lain. Bukannya memang harus begitu? Lagian, lihat respon Taufan yang sepertinya … bahagia?

Tapi Gempa berprinsip, ia akan mengumpulkan saudaranya bagaimanapun juga. Karena mereka adalah keuarga yang memang selalu bersatu.

Lagian, Gempa memang selalu percaya dirinya dan selalu tidak berani membebankn masalahnya pada orang.

Kini ia mengadah wajahnya, _"Kami sudah tahu, Taufan."_

=oOo=

Gempa pun melaksanakan janjinya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keempat saudaranya dari berbagai belahan kota dengan mengambil data diam-diam di pantinya. Dari tanggal pengambilan, nama orangtua asuh, sampai daerah tercatat secara detail.

Halilintar dibesarkan pada suatu keluarga pemilik warung makan yang lumayan ramai. Gempa sangat kasihan melihat adiknya beberapa kali menahan kantuk ketika menunggu pelanggan di meja pembeli. Pernah Gempa melihatnya pagi sekali sudah mengela kaca-kaca warung—kebetulan warung itu dominan kaca—juga menyapu, di samping ada gadis yang kemungkinan adalah kakak angkatnya sibuk bermain ponsel dengan tertawa.

Gempa mengambil Halilintar dengan jalan lumayan ekstrim. Ia menggugat ketidaklayakan tindakan di depan orangtua angkat Halilintar. Sampai-sampai ia membawa bukti dengan gambar-gambar bagaimana Halilintar bekerja. Akhirnya dengan bukti ditambah pengakuannya sebagai saudara sah Halilintar, adik ketiganya berhasil ia tarik.

Lalu Api yang dibesarkan dalam butik sederhana. Api harus melayani orang dengan mencocokkan badan mereka beserta pakaian layak namun mewah. Terdengar mudah, namun sebenarnya sulit.

—Karena Gempa kenal, Api adalah orang yang tidak peduli penampian.

Gempa hanya membujuknya sedikit. Awalnya Api sendiri enggan dan memilih meneruskan perjuangan orangtua asuh, yang baru diketahui berstatus wafat. Api hanya tinggal sendiri menjalankan butik. Kuatnya anak itu.

Dan akhirnya Api memilih ikut karena hak milik butik diwariskan pada kerabat. Meski suratnya tampak palsu apalagi alasannya, Api hanya bisa menerima. Lagian ia juga ingin kembali pada keluarganya. Dan ia juga dapat manfaat pembelajaran. Kini ia selalu memakai baju sederhana namun mewak terlihat.

Air cukup susah untuk diambil. Air diadopsi oleh keluarga yang gila ilmu dan pendidikan—ralat, gila status. Lihat bagaimana Air dikekang untuk bisa kuliah pada umur muda.

Yang Air hadapi adalah ilmu, ilmu dan ilmu yang bisa dipamerkan pada khalayak. Ikut olimpiade dan lomba setiapp semester, harus jago masak—walau sampai kapanpun Air mungkin akan payah tentang ini, dan harus bergelar juga menciptakan mahakarya yang dapat dilihat orang.

Piala-piala berjejer disambut satu buah penghargaan sebagai novelis _best seller_ terbaik pada umur muda. Namun sebagai gantinya, otaknya sering lelah dan Air benar-benar menjadi tukang tidur tidak ingat waktu. Sering sekali ia mendapat laporan bahwa dosennya mengeluh akan Air yang seperti itu.

Dan solusinya cukup mudah untuk sekalian modus menarik Air, dengan semua itu Gempa bisa mengambil alasan matang. Air akan kuliah namun semua penghargaannya ditahan, keuangan yang dialirkan dari beasiswa dan karyanya akan hanya disetor pada keluarganya. Sebagai ganti itu Gempa hanya minta Air hidup bersamanya.

Terakhir, adalah susahnya menarik Taufan. Taufan dibesarkan dalam keluarga berkecukupan. Taufan dimanjakan senyaman mungkin. Bahkan Gempa sempat linglung saat Taufan membantah nama aslinya bukan Taufan, namun Reynand.

Tapi disinilah Taufan sendiri yang bertindak. Saat Gempa lelah membujuk dan merasa patah semangat, ia pun menyuusul pada kediaman rumah Gempa dan mau serumah. Entah bagaimana caranya Taufan bicara kepada orangtuanya.

Salah besar kalau Halilintar merasa paling dekat dengan Taufan karena satu ide gila atau sejenisnya.

Gempa juga, loh. Taufan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Gempa.

Dan Gempa paham sedikit tentang Taufan. Sampai ia kembali percaya, Taufan tidak akan mengungkit perselisihan mereka saat itu.

Gempa akan percayakan bebannya pada Taufan—atau mungkin semuanya.

=oOo=

Ekspektasinya untuk percaya keluarga hancur kala mendengar kabar salah satu keluarganya melakukan tindakan kriminal. Melalui berita sosial media _f*cebook_ , ia melihat dari kiriman salah satu kawannya bahwa Api mencuri.

Kepalanya pusing berat. Saat tahu Api sudah pulang, ia yang kebetulan menunggu dengan duduk di sofa memanggil nama Api kecil.

" _Iya, kak?"_

Ini terdengar menghakimi. Tapi Gempa memang mempercayai hal yang ia lihat daripada alasan-alasan bohong keluarganya.

" _Dengar, Api. Kita tidak boleh membuat kesan buruk dengan orang. Kita orang susah, jangan buat lebih dengan berbuat begitu! Bagaimana kalau kau masuk penjara?!"_

" _Enggak! Aku gak mungkin begitu, aku menemukan dompet orang itu jatuh di jalan lalu aku—aku pungut, aku tidak tahu itu rupanya milik tetangga. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Gempa!"_

Frekuensi suara Api terdengar melengking. Api benar-benar merasa dipojokkan sampai panik. Dan semakin membuat Gempa yakin, Api memang sedang mengada-ngada.

" _Api, kalau kau benar untuk apa kamu marah denganku?!"_

" _Demi Allah aku tidak melakukannya!"_

" _Api!"_

" _Taruh saja Al-Qur'an di atas kepalaku, kalau mau bukti! Aku benar-benar tidak mencuri!"_

Sampai berniat mengingkari agama _Allah_. Gempa berada di puncak batas kesabaran. Menghina keyakinannya berarti sama saja dengan menghinanya. Apalagi itu keluarganya sendiri yang melecehkan agama.

" _Iya udah, mungkin kamu memang tidak berniat mencuri. Tapi, jangan ambil dompet orang sembarangan apalagi yang bukan punyamu, Api."_

Gempa sadar bicaranya sedikit terdengar menuding. Toh, itu memang yang dikabarkan sosmed padanya.

" _Aku cuma mau tahu siapa pemilik dompet itu! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencuri bahkan berniat mengambil! Aku saja tidak tahu kalau dompet itu berisi!"_

" _Astaga—"_ Gempa mencengkeram dagu Api. kesabarannya benar-benar habis. _"AKU SUDAH BILANG BAIK-BAIK, SETIDAKNYA JANGAN MEMBALAS NASIHATKU! BEBAL TERUS TELINGAMU ITU!"_

Seiring suara elas pecah, Gempa merasakan tubuhnya dihuyung dengan cara kasar sampai terduduk. Bersyukur saja saat itu ia mendarat pada sofa. Kalau tidak, kepalanya pasti terbentur.

" _Apaan sih main fisik? Kau itu sulung, merasa hebat ya sampai tidak mau dengar belaan orang?"_

" _Khh—"_ Gempa membiarkan dirinya terduduk. _"Tau tidak kalau islam melarang main kasar sama yang lebih tua?!"_

Topik Gempa tidak akan lepas dari agama, karena ia percaya agama daripada pembelaan Taufan. Meski ia sudah menganggap Taufan lebih dewasa darinya.

—karena Taufan sendiri saja seperti menyimpang.

" _Kau itu keterlaluan, Gempa! Aku sudah melihatmu beberapa kali sok berkuasa! Oh ya tentu, gegara kau kita kembali berkumpul satu atap. Setidaknya, hargai usahamu mengumpulkan kami semua di rumah_ _ **sampah**_ _ini."_

Ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu. Gempa langsung memfokuskan diri mengingat kapan Api berbicara dengan Air masalah ia dituding egois.

Ini adalah tindakan balas dendam yang hanya terselimut pembelaan saudara. Begitulah pikir Gempa.

Kedewasaan itu tampak memudar dengan kesalahpahaman—bagi mata Api. kedua saudaranya yang tergolong hebat dalam menentukan keputusan, bertengkar dengan pembicaraan bercabang ke arah masa lalu.

" _Nah, itu tahu! Aku tahu apa yang terbaik buat kita! Memang aku menasihati kalian untuk apa? Untuk membuat kalian baik!"_

" _Baik? Hah! KAU ITU MEMOJOKKAN KAMI!"_

" _KAU HANYA BALAS DENDAM DENGANKU!"_

" _Tolong kak Taufan, jangan."_

Kedua tangan Taufan digenggam Api. Api berusaha mungkin menahan amukan Taufan, mencegah kalau-kalau mereka sudah pada sesi main tangan yang lebih mengerikan. Hanya saja, Api tidak bisa menghalangi irisnya untuk menatap tajam kakak sulung.

" _Apa kau tahu? Aku paling susah untuk bicara pada Ibu Angkatmu. Aku bahkan nyaris mau menculikmu supaya kita bisa bertemu. Rupanya, ini balasanmu?"_

" _Hoo, kau mau pamrih? Kau seperti orang baik. Padahal dalam hatimu, itu busuk!"_

" _HAHAHA! KAK TAUFAN, AKHIRNYA BERANI JUGA NGOMONG SAMA PENGUASA LICIK INI!"_

Segera saja Api yang tadinya netral, menjadi membela Taufan. Gempa mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

" _Dari dulu kau itu cuma mau mengumpulkan kami buat jadi_ _ **pembantu**_ _, bukan?"_

Gempa terpojok. Terpojok oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia pernah pikirkan selama ini walau pernah terlintas.

" _Suruh kami tiap hari. Harus baik dengan orang. HAK KAMI MANA, WOI."_

" _Memang kami tidak bisa mencari biaya hidup sendiri? Kami bisa, kami bisa hidup sendiri malahan."_

Gunjingan saudaranya bagaikan pisau transparan yang kini menusuk hati. Gempa tersinggung. Ia murka. Sangat murka.

Ia mengharapkan semua bisa dewasa dan paham kalau ideologi adalah segalanya, bukan perasaan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kenapa. Kenapa kesalahannya diungkit sebagai senjata? **Ini tidak dewasa.**

" _YA SUDAH, PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DAN LAKUKAN APA YANG KALIAN SUKAI DISANA!"_

Gempa hanya bisa menyesali dalam hati. Ia menangis dalam hati. Ia tidak habis pikir semua keluarganya buta dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, yaitu perasaan. Masa lalu saja diungkit.

Tapi ada yang salah. Ya, satu sisi ia membenarkan kalau keadilan berasal dari hati. Namun terlambat, Taufan dan Api dikabarkan tidak kunjung pulang semenjak insiden itu. Padahal banyak yang ingin Gempa tanyakan.

 _Apakah, sesuatu yang baik itu berasal?_

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: Memang seharusnya janji chapter ini adalah terakhir dan diperpanjang. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian kuat membaca sampai 4k+, kemungkinan. Chapter dengan word banyak itu seru memang, tapi susahnya kalau mau konsen plot jadi gak ketemu. Prinsipku itu dalam tiap chapter memiliki satu poin tema yang dikategorikan sempit.

Satu bulan lebih? Maaf. Mendapat selera menulis itu berat. Aku hiatus kelamaan, sih.

Gak janji full TauGem, mungkin ada Halilintar dan Api terlibat tapi kita lihat saja nanti.

Btw, bagaimana kabar kalian? Semangat buat anak SMP yang bakal UN dalam waktu dekat ini ya! Tenang kita bareng sibuknya, bukan kok saya bukan anak SMP.


	16. Chapter 16

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Teen!Boboiboy Elemental, Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Semi romance. Typo. _**[BoldItalic]**_ for message. _[Italic]_ for electronic voice. AU. No power.

* * *

Gempa ingat, ia memilih bekerja karena dibesarkan pada keluarga mandiri. Mereka penyayang, tentu saja. Ayahnya wirausaha yang cukup cekatan sehingga banyak pelanggannya. Sementara ibunya adalah guru SD saat Gempa masih dalam panti asuhan.

"Gempa, mau bantu Ayah?"

Gempa selalu menjawab mengangguk. Mereka melakukannya bersama. Ketika Gempa berbuat salah, dengan sabar sang Ayah membantu lalu mengarahkan anak angkatnya itu agarmelakukan hal yang baik.

Memang, lebih enak punya sesuatu yang dihasilkan oleh kemampuan sendiri. Mengemis itu tidak enak. Selain ada pihak pencemburu, juga rasanya… tidak adil siapa yang bekerja dan siapa juga yang malah menghabiskan uang. Itulah yanng dipelajari Gempa pada keluarganya.

Semua akan terpelajari asalkan pernah dilakukan.

"Apa kau rindu keluargamu, Gempa?"

Suatu hari sang bunda bertanya. Gempa yang saat itu bersantai, menunduk sopan.

"Tidak juga. Saya tahu, mereka punya hidup masing-masing yang baik. Akan ada saatnya kami bertemu."

"Itu anak Ibu. Selalu optimis."

"Haha.. ibu bisa aja…," Gempa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah Gempa akan tinggal bersama siapa andai kami tidak tahu kabarmu dan keluargamu. Kamu sendirian di panti lama sekali semenjak adikmu si Air diambil bukan?"

"Darimana Ibu tahu?"

"Mereka teman baik Ibu, para pengasuhmu," jawab sang bunda. "Taufan, lalu Halilintar, Api, terakhir Air. Mereka dikabarkan hanya berselisih satu minggu paling lama sebelum satunya lagi diambil. Tapi begitu kamu terakhir, mau sebulan baru diambil. Itupun oleh Ibu sendiri."

Gempa mengapit bibir. Satu sisi ia malu dikasihani, dan entah kenapa rasanya sedih saja membayangkan ia benar-benar menjadi pihak terakhir yang dijadikan anak angkat dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya Ibu tidak mau punya anak. Semenjak anak semata wayang Ibu meninggal, Ibu memilih hidup sendiri bersama suami. Mementingkan pekerjaan saja. Tapi kata pengasuh, mereka memang sengaja menutupi keberadaanmu oleh orang luar. Mereka tidak percaya dengan orang luar yang mau mengambilmu sebagai anak angkat."

"… kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu kabar saudaramu? Tapi jangan banyak berpikir akan hal ini. Ibu tidak mau anak Ibu stress."

Kedua iris emas itu menatap ragu Ibu angkat. Tatapan sang bunda sendu.

"Kasus saudaramu sama semua, didata masuk dalam keluarga yang cukup bermasalah. Ibu dengar, Taufan dijadikan pengganti Ayah angkat dengan pengajaran ekstra ketat. Halilintar menjalankan usaha yang diserah sepenuhnya dari orangtua angkat. Api menjalankan cita-cita mendiang Ayah angkat dan pernah dipaksa bersikap seperti suami Ibu angkatnya. Sementara Air, dia dipaksa belajar supaya mendapat gelar piala banyak dengan tujuan jadi bahan pamer."

"… engh.. lalu?"

Sang bunda belum sanggup melihat reaksi Gempa, "Karena takut kau sama dengan mereka, pengasuh menutupimu. Mereka yang mau mengambilmu pandai menutupi latar belakang di formulir. Aku tidak tega saja. Saat aku tahu kabarnya, aku langsung memintamu menjadi anakku."

Gempa tertawa. Tertawa lirih. Ia mencoba membawa dirinya santai.

"A—aku gak tau, kalau keluargaku… maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu keluargaku berpecah seperti ini malah mendapat hal lebih buruk dari diasingkan anak-anak panti…" Gempa mengatur nada suaranya. "Dulu aku memang mau mengumpulkan saudaraku. Tapi… aku kira mereka senang menjauh dariku. Mereka membenciku."

"… tidak ada yang namanya 'bekas keluarga'. Seberapa kalian benci, kalian tidak bisa terpisah."

Gempa merasakan kepalanya diusap begitu nyaman. Untuk umur 17 tahun, mendapat perlakuan seperti ini memang sedikit memalukan. Tapi setidaknya, tindakan ini cukup membuatnya nyaman.

"Gempa, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau sulung. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik."

"… aku mau mengumpulkan keluargaku. Aku mau buat rumah supaya kami semua bisa berkumpul. Aku pengen kerja mandiri. Setelah semester ini berakhir, kami lulus sekolah. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Ibu tahu kau mau mandiri," sang bunda tersenyum. "Ibu sengaja mengabarkan ini, karena Ibu rasa umur Ibu tidak panjang lagi bersama Ayah. Oh soal pekerjaan, apa kau suka menjadi jurnalis? Atau redaksi majalah? Teman Ibu—mantan sih, nawarin—"

"Ohok uhhuk—"

"Gempa!" Ibu angkat Gempa menyenggol saking malu. "Mau gak? Dia nawarin kerjaan jadi bagian redaksi. Khusus buatmu, dia sudah mau membuatkan rumah dan satu mobil. Tapi ingat, jangan pakai mobil sebelum buat surat izin mengemudi!"

"Siap deh bu! Tapi… memang Ibu mau kemana sampai bilang umur tidak panjang?"

"Hmm, liburan? Ya begitu. Ibu sudah tua juga. Sekali-kali menunaikan haji tidak mengapa bukan?"

"Ohh, aku doakan semoga lancar hajinya. Lagian kalau Ibu meninggal saat melaksanakan ibadah, setidaknya dijamin masuk surga."

"Aminnn. Gempa memang anak pintar!"

Tidak ada yang namanya bekas keluarga. Saat itu Gempa benar-benar yakin, keluarganya akan menerima pemikirannya apa adanya.

Tapi namanya manusia, kadang ada saja yang ia lupakan dari janjinya pada diri sendiri…

=oOo=

"Gempa, ini tidak seperti yang ka lihat! Aku… aku… aku—"

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu selama ini selalu menyita surat penggemar dariku, untukmu sendiri?" Fang memperbaiki kacamata angkuh. Senonohnya ia memotong ucapan Ying. "Diam, Ying. Biar aku yang bicara pada Gempa."

"Oh ya, hehe. Ternyata kau sebal sekali saat aku bicara keras tentang pekerjaanku itu?"

Gempa terkekeh. Fang semakin dibuat memanas.

"Polisi akan datang sebentar lagi bersama Yaya. Haha! Tunggu kalau sampai Yaya melihat ini. Dia akan sangat kecewa denganmu dan mungkin kau akan mendapat pengakuan putus."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yaya, tahu tidak?"

Fang membantah, "Hahh! Aku melihat kau bersamanya saat pulang kerja! Ketawa-ketawa! Ke rumahmu bareng!"

Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan saat Gempa tertangkap basah, diwaktu sekarang. Biasanya topik bercabang mempunyai alasan karena itulah yang membuat seseorang memperpanas masalah.

"…kau suka Yaya?"

Semburat merah pada wajah Fang membuat Ying kehilangan napas. Ying sendiri loh, yang menanyakannya. Bukan Gempa. Walau tadinya Gempa juga mau bertanya hal sama.

"…kukira—"

"Terima kasih, Ying. Kalau bukan kau, mungkin aku tidak bisa memergoki Gempa."

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti menyukainya! Aku percaya dengan bualan manismu, uhh…"

' _Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau Fang belum bisa berhenti menyukai Yaya, tapi kukira kalau Yaya bersama Halilintar dia akan menyerah_ _—buruknya aku…'_

Ying masih menunggu Fang membuka mulut. Tapi mengapa sedari tadi laki-laki ras sama dengannya itu terus membungkam?

"Hiattt!"

"Kyaa!"

Tiba-tiba Fang menendang perempuan yang bersamanya itu menjauh darinya dengan memutar samping. Ying yang merasakan tubuhnya oleng memberi reaksi berteriak takut.

"Beraninya menyakiti wanita!"

Dua suara.

Dua suara menggema bahasa sama disana.

Wajah Fang dihajar oleh kepalan tangan kekar. Kerasnya sampai kacamata pemilik terlepas dan tubuh bersangkutan oleng. Sementara Ying tidak merasakan dentuman dari tubuhnya. Justru ia merasa suatu hal memeluknya lembut hingga tubuhnya tidak ada kemungkinan jatuh.

Air memeluk Ying, sementara Gempa menghajar pipi Fang. Salahkan Fang yang tidak berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ada di depan sampai mereka punya kesempatan bergerak.

"Air? K—kau menyelamatkanku? Setelah yang kulakukan…"

"… kau penulis, kau punya alasan. Aku tahu pilihan panutanku adalah baik…"

Sudah lama Ying tidak perrnah dipuji saat melaksanakan tugas. Ia selalu dianggap melakukan hal tersebut karena wajar. Wajar dan wajar. Entah sebagai anak polisi, atau mungkin saja karena seorang penulis.

Air memang mengungkit ia penulis, tapi Ying tidak pernah mendengar pujian setulus itu. Jika saja situasinya tidak rumit, ia ingin menitikkan airmata sekarang.

"Wah Gempa, kau keren sekali!"

Pujian berkedok sindirian. Yang punya citra khas penuturan seperti itu dalam keluarga Gempa hanya dimiliki satu orang.

"…Taufan?"

Wajah Gempa tampak senang.

=oOo=

Permasalahan jatuh semenjak ia melakukan kesalahan yang menyakiti saudara kedua. Anak yang ia kenal dengan pribadi santai dan ceria, memang sangat menyeramkan ketika ia menjadi pendendam. Itu yang dinilai Gempa.

Entah kenapa Gempa mulai paham akan pola pikir Taufan. Berterima kasih pada naungan pekerjaan tetapnya sekarang, juga pengalaman di dalamnya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang baru Gempa pelajari tentang perilaku manusia.

Untaian kata-kata dari beberapa sumber membentuk pola pemikiran rumit saudara keduanya. Sayang, Gempa terlambat menyadarinya saat Taufan dan Api sudah minggat dari rumah.

Namun lihatlah di satu sisi. Gempa menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk tahu pribadi orang. Takut-takut ada yang seperti Taufan. Waspada saja.

"Grafik disini menunjukkan bahwa produk kita merosot kian lama," mulai wacana pada suatu rapat. "Kita harus membuat tema baru agar majalah anak-anak ini terus bertahan."

"Bagaimana dengan memberi _merchadise_ setiap berlangganan?" usul salah satu anggota.

"Kurasa perusahaan kita akan tambah bangkrut, maaf kalau tidak sopan."

"… pemberian bonus?"

"Kita sudah lakukan ini namun mereka malah meminta hal lebih. Hahh harga majalah saja tidak seberapa tapi hadiahnya kayak mau beli majalah 10 eksemplar."

Gempa mengacungkan tangan, "Usul saya, bagaimana kalau diadakan rublik untuk memahami perasaan orang? Setiap anak-anak pasti punya problema hidup, bukan?"

Sang direktur menegang dari kursinya. Semua dibuat terkejut oleh reaksi atasan.

"Boleh sekali!" seru atasan. "Aku dulu, jujur aku semasa kecil juga punya masalah. Dan aku bisa sesukses sekarang karena aku punya cerita sendiri dengan majalah. Makanya aku tidak mau perusahaan ini bangkrut—"

"Pak, waktu," tegur asisten. Direktur terbatuk sebentar.

"Baiklah, kita boleh coba. Jadi mau berjudul apa rubliknya?"

Gempa tersenyum puas. Ia lega pendapatnya diterima.

"Bagaimana dengan, Kepada: Paman Baik?"

=oOo=

"Hai, kakak sulung," Taufan mengembang senyum. "Tenang saja. Yang tahu cuma Fang. Kita bisa membekuk anak ini."

Halilintar dan Api mendapat sinyal dari Taufan. Mereka mengangguk kemudian meringkus Fang cepat.

"Uhh apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Fang menggertakkan giginya. "Percuma menahanku! Polisi pasti akan datang kesini!"

"Heh, bebek berbulu landak, bisa diam?" ucap Taufan dengan nada tinggi. "Kudengar kau benci Gempa, ya? Hahaha, tolol! Tolol sekali!"

' _Kan, kak Taufan memang sudah berubah,'_ batin Api.

"Kau membencinya karena alasan cinta, ya? Itu tidak baik, kawan~ Itu hanya mengundangmu dalam petaka," kini nada Taufan terdengar serius. "Kau bukan hanya menyakiti pihak yang kau benci. Bisa juga orang sekitarmu. Kau menyakiti gadis yang bersama Air tanpa sadar. Mungkin kau akan menyakiti orang yang kau sukai. Bosmu. Bahkan orangtuamu. Malang sekali."

"…"

Halilintar paham kemana arah pembicaraan Taufan. Dan Halilintar juga paham, Fang mulai merenung.

"… kau benar. Bodohnya, aku…," desis Fang. "Maaf, Ying. Gempa, maaf…"

Taufan menoleh pada Gempa yang menatapnya bengong. Tangannya menggapai kedua telapak tangan sang sulung. Tubuhnya mendekat pelan, lalu merendah kecil. Kepalanya ditundukkan agar batang hidung mencium jemari Gempa.

"Nghh… a—aku punya hak untuk bisa bersama keluargaku, bukan?"

"…"

"Untuk sekarang kita berkumpul bersama. Hehe, aku senang sekali. Halilintar pasti kesepian selama aku tidak ada," dada Taufan terasa sesak. Mentalnya goyah. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Taufan, aku tahu kau memang sedang melindungi keluarga. Aku juga keterlaluan langsung bertindak paham pola pikir Api saat itu. Bahkan aku tidak seberani kau untuk minta maaf pada…Api…"

"Selagi aku diberi kesempatan bernapas di depan keluargaku, aku juga harus memanfaatkannya. Hahaha…"

"… Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"… mungkin saja, kakak…"

Suara Taufan memang nyaman terdengar. Tangannya ditarik, dan kini tubuhnya dirasa menempel pada bidang oranglain. Saat Gempa mendongak, Taufan sudah menyenderkan wajahnya pada pundak sang Paman Baik.

"Tanggungan aku dan Api. Tapi aku akan mencoba memiinta polisi hanya menahanku," Taufan melepas pelukannya. "Pergilah, kak. Aku akan menyamar menjadi kakak disini."

"Kau tahu, Taufan? Aku baru tahu tentang kau. Pemikiranmu itu rumit. Kau memang malaikat yang hanya sedang memakai kostum iblis. Kau terlihat jahat dari luar, tapi jika ada yang melihat hati dalammu… pakaian iblismu benar-benar luntur. Hahaha! Aku yang tolol langsung mengusirmu."

Gempa menempelkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi pipi Taufan dengan gemas. Tetesan air mata membekas pada pipinya.

"Kau hanya takut Api kembali dibodohi sepertimu olehku. Kau selalu menjaga masa depan orang. Kau memperhatikan ke depan kami. Beda denganku yang melihat ke masa kini."

"… makasih, untuk mengerti aku—"

 **Buakh!**

Taufan tergeletak pada tanah. Baru saja Gempa memukul bahu Taufan begitu… keras?!

"Eh maaf, Taufan!" Gempa merendahkan badannya. "Halilintar! Api! Bantu aku!"

Air sadar jalan pikiran Gempa begitu cepat. Ia ingin berteriak pada kedua saudaranya yang patuh langsung itu, namun Gempa melakukannya cepat.

Halilintar dan Api ikut terbaring tidak sadar di sebelah Taufan. Gempa menatap sebentar ketiga saudaranya itu, lalu melirik Air kecil.

"… Untuk keselamatan kalian. Caraku kelewatan seenaknya, ya?" Gempa terkekeh.

"Kakak!" Air melepaskan Ying dalam rangkulannya. "Kenapa kakak harus lakukan i—ah?! Ying! Kenapa kau tahan aku?!"

"… permintaan klient itu absolut. Maaf, Air."

"H—hah?!" Air berusaha memberontak. Gempa semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tangannya sudah bermain ingin sekali menyentuh pundak sang adik bungsu.

"Fang, Ying, setelah ini bantu aku sembunyikan mereka… kalau boleh ya?"

 **Bukh!**

=oOo=

"Hai, Halilintar! Sarapan!"

"Api, jangan makan dulu! Kita makan bareng dong!"

"Hari ini kita beruntung sekali dibelikan makan dengan istri Air sama Halilintar. Khe, aku jadi iri."

"Kak Taufan…"

Saudara kembar itu mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul makan di ruang dapur untuk memperingati hari Idul Fitri. Ditemani Ying dan Yaya yang juga bersama mereka, ya hanya dua perempuan dari empat cowok.

Ying memakai hijab. Semenjak resmi jadian dengan Air, ia pun masuk islam dengan mengucap syahadat lantang. Sementara Yaya, hubungannya dengan Halilintar semakin lengket meski itu tidak terlihat pada dua saudara lainnya yang masih _single_. Takut-takut mereka iri.

"Kalian kumpul bareng! Dempet-dempet ya! Satu, sua, ti…."

Ying memotret semua anggota yang ada dalam rumah sana termasuk Yaya. Mereka semua memberi senyum yang luar biasa bahagia.

"Eh nanti yang cucui piring siapa?"

Taufan dan Api saling menatap, lalu mereka cepat berhambur pada ruang tamu. "Kami main _game_ dulu ya, _bye_ ~"

"Ahh! Mentang-mentang **sulung**!" cerewet Halilintar. "Sudahlah, aku saja cucian. Air, bantu aku angkat semua cucian piring ya."

"Siap, kak."

"Maaf ya, kami harus pergi dulu," permisi Ying dengan Yaya. Air menganggukkan kepalanya bersama Halilintar.

"Hati-hati, Yaya."

"Ying, jangan ngebut di jalan."

Kedua istri itu tertawa canggung. Mereka langsung keluar rumah lalu menaiki mobil yang sudah terparkir pada teras rumah. Ying menyalakan starter mobil ketika keduanya sudah masuk.

"Gempa pasti akan senang melihat foto mereka."

"… benarkah?" Yaya menunduk sedih. "Tapi kau benar. Ini obat pelipur laranya di **penjara**."

"Sedih ya, dia menyuruh kita menganggap dia tidak ada lalu keluarganya ia buat amnesia semua…"

"Fang sangat membantu sekali saat bersaksi. Jadi keempat keluarganya tidak tahu mereka punya kakak **sulung** lagi."

Sementara dari dalam sel yang lumayan pengap dan gelap, seorang pemuda bersin di tempat.

"Hatchi! Uhh, ini pasti Yaya dan Ying ngomongin aku."

Kepalanya bersandar pada dinding penjara. Ia memakai peci beserta baju koko kuning.

Apakah yang baik itu berasal?

Kebaikan itu berasal dari niat baik dalam hati. Yang membuat kita bergerak diatas kertermalasan dan kekecewaan. Yang membuat orang lain bisa bahagia normal, tidak terbagi kesedihan dari asal dirimu. Mementingkan kebutuhan oranglain yang lebih butuh dari diri sendiri.

' _ **Hai saudaraku yang lain, apa kabar kalian disana? Disini, aku minta maaf karena tidak becus mengurus kalian…'**_

Bukannya begitu, Paman Baik?

 **=Finn=**

A/N: Niat sekali yang jawab untuk chapter 15 kemarin. Sebenarnya aku gak berharap itu bakal dijawab, tapi melihat jawaban niat kalian entah kenapa aku jadi serasa awkward xD

Terima kasih kepada: Willy0610; blackcorrals; Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti; Rampaging Snow;Hitotsuyami Runa; NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki; IceCandy03; Famelshuimizu chan; Florine27; ; Fanlady; IrenaDSari; Rizki5665; White Snakeroot; cameliafroztie2701; I'm a Fujoshi – Chan; Guest; lily; Silver Celestia; lumutness; dhiaz rusyda n; AisuChanAlya; sandal unyu; Dinda; ; Vallor Anemity; Chikita466; h; DMTS; MiyuValinaRaggs; Akabane Nia; Alika043; miaw san; pockykiss; lilpink29; Mademoiselle Z; Woohjun sii Namja Cantik; AvanonChie; dan vy! (seketika perut mulas habis ngetik saking banyaknya nama ribet /digetok yang punya nama)

Sebenarnya niat sampai 17 karena saya suka angka ganjil. Tapi ah, saya banyak hutang ff jadi gak boleh terlalu gantung ff ini juga ;; *lihat list ff*

Btw terima kasih pada pelanggan yang selalu menunggu story saya :'D maaf baru muncul karena saya habis sibukan musim ujian. Sebenarnya masih cuma karena ada hari libur, lumayan senggang.


End file.
